Yellow Submarine
by caro-hearts
Summary: Le chantage d'informations n'est, en aucun cas, une technique à conseiller avec Trafalgar Law et la petite Mia l'apprendra à ses dépens. Séparée de l'unique personne à connaitre l'avenir de ce monde, elle partira à sa recherche avec l'aide de l'équipage du Hearts et de son capitaine. Même si, pour cela, il leur faudra traverser la moitié du nouveau monde.
1. Chapitre Un - La Revue

Chapitre Un

La Revue

« Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept et huit ! C'est bien les filles, en musique cette fois ! Les gars c'est à vous !»

Il y eut trois coups de baguette et les musiciens commencèrent la musique. Le claquement des talons des danseuses résonnait sur le parquet de la scène du cabaret. Une chorégraphie lente et sensuelle et une musique entraînante menée uniquement par le violoniste et le batteur. Chaque mouvement, grand écart, déhanchement servait à mettre en avant la meneuse de revue. La magnifique Thess.

Thess. Ce simple nom en lettre capitale sur les flyers du cabaret burlesque, L'Absinthe, avait créé une cohue monumentale aux quatre coins de Grand Line. Chaque soir c'était salle comble.

Les badauds se mélangeaient aux brigands et aux pirates, certains venaient même du Nouveau Monde sur la petite île de Bellanotte ou régnait un éternel été, afin de savourer ces quelques heures de spectacle. Pour admirer la divine Thess et ses dix-sept danseuses, judicieusement nommées : _les Green Fairies._

Le spectacle était composé de cinq tableaux différents ayant pour thème : Cirque, Mille et une nuits, Pirates, Sirènes et Miroirs, composés de dix-huit numéros de danse.

« Bien, vous prenez une douche et vous vous préparez pour tout à l'heure. Ricky tu te dépêches, je ne veux pas de retard comme la dernière fois !»

Roy était le chorégraphe et l'assistant de Mme Anchantay, la directrice du cabaret qui avait créé la revue. C'était un homme petit et trapu au crâne aussi lisse qu'un œuf avec un sourire moqueur perpétuellement collé sur le visage. Roy savait tout sur tout le monde. Il savait tout mais ne disait jamais rien. Il veillait toujours au bien être des danseuses. Sa proximité avec autant de jeunes femmes, souvent à moitié dévêtue, dans les vestiaires, aurait pu en déranger plus d'une s'il n'avait pas en horreur les attributs féminins.

Chacun était capable, même sans la connaitre, de situer Thess dans la foule de danseuses essoufflées et pleines de sueur. Des cheveux blond platine, des grands yeux bleus et des formes à en renverser un poids lourd. Elle s'étira une dernière fois et détacha sa queue de cheval laissant ses cheveux cascader dans son dos.

\- Mia ! Interpela Thess voyant une tête rousse rejoindre les coulisses. Attend moi ! Waouh, à la prochaine soirée, empêche-moi de boire autant j'ai une de ces gueule de bois.

\- C'est ce que tu me dis à chaque lendemain de soirée. Et peu importe ce que je fais pour t'en empêcher, ça finit toujours de la même façon… sourit la dénommée Mia.

Elles entrèrent dans leur loge et prirent leur nécessaire de toilette pour se diriger vers les douches communes. Une grande salle, sans rideaux ni séparation. Juste des jets d'eau les uns à côtés des autres. La pudeur n'avait pas lieu d'être ici. La salle était bruyante, les filles riaient, râlaient ou commentaient leur dernière répétition.

\- Je ne me suis pas réveillée dans le lit d'un parfait inconnu cette fois au moins, nota Thess. Tu as une bonne influence sur moi. Robb m'a proposé de sortir ce soir ça te tente ?

\- J'envisageais plutôt de consacrer ma nuit à mon lit et à mon oreiller, dit-elle en quittant ses vêtements trempés de sueur. Et Gonzales a besoin de moi demain. Un équipage lui a apporté tout un tas de pièces à réparer ce midi. Il est d'une humeur de chien.

\- Dans ce cas-là ne m'attends pas pour rentrer chez toi ce soir. Je vais devoir inventer une excuse pour pas y aller.

Elles enclenchèrent l'eau.

\- Tu sais que tu peux y aller sans moi hein ?

Thess grimaça.

\- Si tu ne viens pas Robb croira que c'est un rencard et…pas que je l'aime pas mais…

\- Tu l'aimes pas ! conclut la rousse à sa place. Tu devrais lui dire. C'est un mec, la subtilité ça fonctionne pas. Si tu fais rien dans trois mois il sera encore devant ta porte en train de marquer son territoire.

\- Mia ! Je peux t'emprunter ton sèche-cheveux ? cria une voix dans le couloir.

\- Oui ! Mais remets-le dans ma loge après, j'en aurai besoin !

Elle entendit un « oui t'inquiète !» étouffé par le brouhaha ambiant.

\- J'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal, reprit Thess.

\- Dis-lui que tu es lesbienne. dit Mia telle une évidence. Ça m'a déjà sauvé la mise plus d'une fois.

\- Mouais…mais t'avais pas couché avec avant de lui dire.

\- Il suffit de bien expliquer la chose. Attend, regarde, elle se racla la gorge. Ecoute Robb, fit Mia d'un ton grave et sérieux, ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ça m'a fait réfléchir, tu vois ? Ouais, après une longue discussion avec moi-même, je dois te remercier car grâce à toi et ta…ta « prestation » de la dernière fois, j'ai enfin pu me rendre compte…que je préfère les nanas et que je ne veux plus jamais voir de pénis en érection de ma vie. Donc…merci à toi, je te dois la découverte de mon homosexualité. Puis les formulation d'usage…Veuillez agréer, Monsieur, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées… bla bla…

Le rire de Thess se répercuta contre les parois de la salle de bain.

\- Mais j'peux pas faire ça ! C'est pire que lui dire simplement : je t'aime pas lâche-moi ! Il va se sentir trop mal !

\- Mais au moins c'est radical... T'as vu j'fais des rimes, souligna Mia en levant un sourcil.

\- Imagine après je le recroise et que je suis avec un mec ?

Mia réfléchit un instant.

\- Hum…Désolé Robb, mais apparemment c'est juste ton pénis que je n'avais plus envie de revoir.

\- T'es barges ! Et toi ? Toujours personne en vue ?

\- Tu m'imagines vraiment ramener quelqu'un chez le vieil oncle Gonza ? Il aurait à peine passé la porte qu'il aurait déjà un plomb entre les deux yeux.

\- T'as pas quinze ans, il le sait ça ?

Mia se contenta de hausser les épaules, elles avaient déjà eu cette discussion une dizaine de fois au moins.

Le spectacle était sur le point de débuter, le public, qui commençait à s'installer ne se doutait pas de l'effervescence qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, en coulisse. Les habilleuses slalomaient entre les danseuses qu'elles terminaient vivement d'habiller. Les machinistes perchés dans les cintres, communiquaient les derniers ajustages de lumière avec la régie, vérifiaient une dernière fois les changements de tableaux, tandis que les danseuses s'étiraient, répétaient ou retouchaient une énième fois leur maquillage. Une soirée habituelle dans n'importe quel cabaret en sorte.

Mia était justement en train de discuter avec Cora, son habilleuse qui, armée de sa fidèle aiguille à coudre ajustait sa culotte recouverte de strass à sa taille quand Salomé entra en courant dans les loges.

\- Hey les filles ! Joran à l'accueil vient de voir passer tout l'équipage du Heart et leur capitaine ! Ils sont installés au fond.

\- Qui ç… ? commença Mia, mais sa phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge car Cora avait commencé à serrer son corset, lui coupant momentanément la respiration.

Il y eut plusieurs hoquets choqués et murmures d'appréhension.

\- L'équipage du Heart… le Supernova ? Il est sûr ? demanda Gaby.

\- Il a reconnu leur Jolly Roger sur leur combinaison.

\- Oui mais bon Joran… dit Mary en haussant les sourcils, perplexe. Je vous rappelle la fois où il a fait paniquer tout le monde et qu'il a appelé des soldats de la Marine en prenant mon grand-père pour Barbe Blanche ? s'esclaffa-t-elle en enfilant ses bottes, créant un fou rire généal.

\- Cora, chuchota Mia une fois son laçage terminé, c'est quoi un Supernova ?

\- Un pirate dont la prime dépasse les cent millions de Berry's.

A peine Cora eut elle finit sa phrase que Roy débarqua dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Bon…

Il sembla chercher ses mots un instant et reprit d'un ton grave.

\- Les filles, je ne veux pas vous faire paniquer mais…il y a Trafalgar Law et son équipage dans le publique.

\- Tu vois, j'avais raison ! déclara Salomé.

Il balaya la salle des yeux et continua d'un ton léger.

\- Personne ne tombe dans les pommes ? Pas de crise de panique ? D'hyperventilation ? Tout va bien alors !

Malgré la tentative de Roy pour détendre l'atmosphère la bonne humeur était retombée pour laisser place à de l'anxiété. Les filles savaient que la sécurité était excellente face aux gangsters et aux pirates de grands chemins. Par contre elle n'était rien face à l'équipage d'un Supernova qui déciderait de tout casser s'il ne trouvait pas le vin à leur goût.

Thess en grande meneuse prit la parole.

\- C'est bon les filles. On fait les numéros comme d'habitude. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal. Maria et Sandy, ce soir c'est vous qui durant _« Sirène »_ montez sur les tables du fond ? elles hochèrent la tête. Ce soir vous le faites au milieu. Je vais prévenir la régie pour que Dan aux lumières soit mis au courant du changement. Détendez-vous les filles je suis certaine que ça va bien se passer.

Sur ces mots elle s'engouffra dans le couloir laissant les danseuses méditer sur ses paroles. Mia en profita pour s'approcher de la scène encore plongée dans la pénombre, pour chercher les pirates dans la salle.

Ils n'étaient pas difficiles à trouver, ils étaient une vingtaine dans des combinaisons blanches et prenaient cinq tables à eux tous seuls. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle vit un ours blanc dans une combinaison orange, tranquillement attablé à côté d'un homme vêtu d'un sweat jaune et noir, les bras négligemment relevés derrière la tête. Elle eut du mal à le détailler car sa tête était couverte d'un couvre-chef blanc et noir. Elle aurait sûrement pouffé devant cette dégaine incongrue s'il ne lui semblait pas atrocement familier et s'il ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Elle crut rester pétrifiée sur place quand il planta des yeux aciers dans les siens.

Elle se retourna vivement pour rejoindre les filles, une sensation de malaise grandissant dans le ventre.

« Non, c'est impossible, il ne peut pas me voir dans le noir et entre les rideaux, se rassura-t-elle. Ça ne peut être qu'un hasard, il regardait juste ce côté de la scène, pas moi en particulier, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas me voir _._ »

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par la voix de Roy qui signalait le début du spectacle. Elle rejoignit les filles et elles prirent place derrière le rideau. Thess était toujours absente, mais elle n'arrivait qu'à la fin du numéro. Les trois coups résonnèrent, les projecteurs s'allumèrent, la lourde étoffe rouge s'éleva dans les airs et la musique résonna. Le spectacle pouvait commencer.

Ses collègues étaient encore en train de se changer quand Mia passa la porte de l'entrée des artistes. Elle fit un signe de main à Robb qui attendait impatiemment Thess à quelques pas de la sortie. Il lui rendit un sourire éblouissant… S'il savait !

Elle porta un casque noir à ses oreilles et emboita le pas, rythmé par la musique « on my shoulders ». Elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain matin, plus vite elle serait couchée, mieux ce serait.

Elle pouvait voir les spectateurs ravis, sortir de l'entrée principale et aperçut même un bout de combinaison blanche. Beaucoup de bruit pour rien finalement. C'étaient même les pirates les plus calmes qu'ils aient jamais accueillis ici.

Mia souffla un coup et s'engouffra dans l'avenue principale, tête baissée et le visage presque entièrement caché par ses cheveux. Plus elle avançait, moins elle croisait de monde et ça, malgré le fait qu'elle soit dans l'avenue principale de la ville. Passer par là rallongeait son trajet de quinze minutes, mais lui évitait de passer par les ruelles mal éclairées qui, la nuit, devenaient le terrain de jeu favori des malfrats de l'île.

Le vent frais et iodé la fit frissonner. Gonzales habitait à deux pas du port et l'Absinthe était, lui, en centre-ville. Autant dire qu'il fallait apprécier la marche à pied. Elle lança un regard derrière son épaule, l'ombre d'une personne se mouvait à une dizaine de mètres. Elle accéléra le pas.

Par automatisme elle augmenta le volume de sa musique. L'ombre rapportée par les lampadaires accélérait aussi. Elle tenta un léger coup d'œil, luttant contre la panique grandissante, mais elle sentit qu'on lui agrippait les cheveux et se retrouva brutalement plaquée face au mur. Le souffle court, elle ne réussit même pas à crier. Une poigne lui attrapa l'épaule et la retourna violemment. Une main immense se plaqua sur sa bouche, étouffant son cri de stupeur. Son casque, son dernier rempart, glissa de ses oreilles et tomba au sol.

Un homme.

Ses yeux étaient trop écartés et sa bouche édentée lui ordonnait dans un souffle putride de se taire. Elle était pétrifiée de terreur. Ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. L'homme se contentait de lui souffler dans l'oreille de long « chut » et de s'écraser encore plus sur elle. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand sa main passa la limite de son t-shirt. L'effroi lui fit reprendre le contrôle de ses membres. Elle lui mordit la main au point de sentir un goût de fer envahir sa bouche et hurla aussi fort qu'elle le put. Se débattant, mordant, griffant, frappant…Rien n'y fit. Il ne bougeait pas. Pire encore, il resserrait son étreinte l'empêchant presque de respirer. Elle entendit des échos de voix extérieures.

Puis ils furent enveloppés d'une épaisse vapeur blanche.

L'homme était désormais étendu par terre, le visage bleuté figé dans une grimace grotesque. Les vêtements au niveau de son ventre étaient couverts de givre et ses doigts, noircies de crasse, étaient désormais violets.

Adossée au mur et les genoux repliés contre la poitrine elle observa les hommes en combinaison blanche qui l'entouraient. Elle entendait les murmures circuler entre les pirates « Il s'est passé quoi ? » « Il est mort ? » « C'est pas une danseuse du cabaret ? ».

Un homme avec une casquette était accroupi à côté d'elle.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il sans oser la toucher.

Elle ne répondit pas se contentant de fixer l'homme devant elle.

\- Elle doit être en état de choc.

\- Vous habitez loin ?

\- Vous avez mangé un fruit du démon ? intervint une nouvelle voix.

\- Ta gueule Shachi ! Vous voulez qu'on vous raccompagne ?

Il y eu des acclamations réprobatrices dans la foule et une voix autoritaire les fit taire.

\- On retourne au sous-marin.

\- M-mais Capitaine !

Comme réveillée par la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre elle attrapa son casque sauta sur ses pieds en marmonnant un merci à l'homme à côté d'elle et se remit en marche, se retenant de regarder une nouvelle fois l'homme gisant au sol.

\- Ah bin on peut dire qu'il a bien été refroidit celui-là HAHA ! S'esclaffa l'un d'eux d'une voix graveleuse.

La musique inondant une nouvelle fois ses oreilles. Elle ne fut pas étonnée en regardant derrière, voir le groupe marcher dans la même direction qu'elle. Ils rejoignaient le port. Elle bifurqua à gauche et longea les maisons face à la mer. Elle s'arrêta devant un vieil entrepôt qui était surplombé d'une enseigne en bois rongée par le temps et l'air marin où était inscrit « _Vespucci &fils_ ».

Elle chercha ses clefs dans son sac et aperçut, sans surprise, le groupe de pirates rejoindre leur bâtiment une centaine de mètres plus loin. Elle s'engouffra dans la boutique, contourna le comptoir et monta les escaliers qui menaient à la maison.

Elle passa silencieusement devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'oncle Gonza avant de rejoindre la sienne. Elle se retint de regarder l'heure, sachant que la nuit était déjà bien avancée et qu'elle devrait se lever aux aurores. A peine eu-t-elle posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Demain serait une longue, très longue journée.


	2. Chapitre Deux - Gonzales Vespucci

Salut salut mes petits mousses,

Je dois déjà remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review sur le premier chapitre. Pour une première fois sur ce fandom je n'en imaginais pas autant. Ça peut paraître ridicule mais 4 ça suffit à mon bonheur.

Réponses aux Reviews :

Miss Devil : Et encore c'est plutôt calme comparé à un vrai cabaret ! Je n'ai pas parlé des couloirs étroits remplis de costumes et des habilleuses qui courent partout haha ! Pour ce qui est du fruit du démon n'ai pas d'inquiétude, elle ne maîtrise pas la glace. Tu auras la réponse dans quelques chapitres. Je fais exprès de rester vague pour le sortir au bon moment et pas comme un cheveux sur la soupe.

Je ne connaissais pas Cixi. Je me suis donc un peu renseignée eeeet…. T'es pas loin Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça :)

Merci pour ta review !

slash-nono : Merci pour ton message, je suis ravie que Mia te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Guest : holalalala…. Je vous invites tous chère lecteurs et lectrices à lire son commentaire et me dire si j ai le droit de prendre la grosse tête ! Encore un comme ça et elle sera tellement gonflée que je ne pourrai plus mettre mon bonnet péruvien ! Ha ha ! Pour ce qui est du vocabulaire du cabaret je suis moi-même du milieux du spectacle, donc bon….je n ai pas vraiment eu à faire de recherche. Merci merci merci !

Je remercie également **Eve et Zod'a** (Mais **Eve et Zod'a** quoi ! Vous vous rendez pas compte… si elles décidaient de faire une séance dédicace en Tchétchénie je me déplacerai !) et **Traffy-D-Lamy** pour leur gentils commentaires :)

Bien évidemment l'univers de One Piece ne m'appartient pas (Ça me semble tellement évident que J'ai tendance à oublier de le préciser)

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre Deux

Gonzales Vespucci

Dès l'aurore les lumières s'allumèrent dans le garage _Vespucci &fils_. La veille des clients étaient arrivés avec plus de cent cinquante pièces de moteur endommagées et une centaine à changer. Sans parler des pièces sur mesure. Encore des qui ne faisaient pas que pécher en mer. Mais Gonzales Vespucci se fichait de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire du moment qu'ils payaient. Et ils payaient très bien.

N'empêche qu'il était surchargé de travail. Son fils ne pourrait se libérer que le lendemain et deux bras de plus ne lui feraient pas de mal. Mia s'était arrangée avec le cabaret, elle restait là pour la semaine. Il ne le dirait jamais mais il était bien soulagé d'avoir sa _pequeña_ Mia avec lui. Gonzales était un sexagénaire à l'allure trapue, à la peau tannée et aux bras aussi épais que des troncs d'arbres. A travers les poils bruns qui les recouvraient on pouvait apercevoir quelques tatouages et surtout les prénoms « Maria » et « Marco » ces deux enfants. Il y avait aussi « Esmé » sa petite femme, paix à son âme, mais tatoué sur sa poitrine, près de son _corazón_. Il n'y avait pas _un d_ _í_ _a_ sans qu'il pense à elle. En règle générale si sa cigarette n'était pas dans son bec elle était entre ses doigts. Il était près de quinze heures quand leurs clients revint au garage voir l'avancée du travail et les débarrasser des pièces déjà terminées. Le son du poste à souder était couvert par celui de la radio. La musique de Mia faisait résonner un morceau ryhtmé au son de synthétiseur et de guitare électrique dont le thème était le retour de Mr Ciel Bleu.

Le nouveau venu était plus sapé comme un mécaniciens que comme un pirates. Mais comme d'habitude il ne disait rien. Tant que le client payait Gonzales ne disait jamais rien. Celui qui possédait une casquette sur laquelle était inscrit Penguin inspecta un moteur et lui demanda.

\- D'où venait le problème du coup ?

\- 'sais pas, répondit-il sans lever le nez du livret de commande, c'est pas moi qui m'en suis occupé de celui-là.

\- Vous êtes pas seul ?

\- Tu sais pas lire niño ? Regarde l'enseigne _Vespucci_ Et _fils._

\- Logique, sourit-il.

\- Quoique… Hey ! Mia ! Arrête-moi cette _música de tarados_ et viens dire bonjour au client !

 _Mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long  
Where did we go…_

Il y eu un grésillement et la musique s'arrêta. Ils entendirent une voix étouffée ronchonner dans l'atelier.

\- Tarados, tarados, j't'en foutrais moi des tarados !

La dénommée « Mia » arriva enveloppée dans une large combinaison de mécanicien noire, serrée à la taille et replié de nombreuses fois au niveau des pieds et des bras. Son visage était couvert par une visière de protection.

\- Et sans râler _por favor_ !

\- J'arrêterai de râler quand tu arrêteras de m'enfumer avec tes cigarettes !

Elle ôta son gant.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, le salua-t-elle en relevant sa visière et en lui tendant la main.

\- Enchanté, Penguin.

Il la serra dans la sienne et c'est avec stupéfaction que Penguin reconnu la jeune fille de la veille.

\- M-mais ! C'était toi hier soir ? Avec le type congelé !

Elle resta penaude un instant se souvenant du type à casquette et rabaissa sa visière.

\- _Qué_ ? S'exclama Gonzales en postillonnant sur la vitre de protection de Mia, tu as recommencé ? Je te l'ai répété cent fois au moins ! Combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise ? RESTER DISCRETE ! _No es posible ¡_ Tu as du _arena_ dans la _cabeza_ à la place du cerveau ou quoi ?

\- Elle se faisait agresser et il faisait trois fois sa taille, justifia Penguin voyant qu'elle se terrait dans le silence. On allait intervenir quand il est tombé congelé. Et croyez-moi il aurait bien plus souffert que ça.

Oncle Gonza resta un moment silencieux en fixant sa petite protégée puis souffla en baissant les épaules.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

Elle finit enfin par relever sa visière.

\- Sinon, tu m'as fait quitter ma soudure pour quoi ? répondit-elle en ignorant la question.

\- Le p'tit monsieur a besoin de tes lumières.

Il souffla une nouvelle fois et retourna derrière son comptoir l'air soudainement abattu en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles dans sa langue maternelle.

\- Oui, il lui pointa le moteur qui lui arrivait à la hanche, d'où venait le problème ?

Elle retira la visière de protection, libérant sa frange et sa queue de cheval rousse pour s'accroupir et inspecter la pièce en question.

\- Je pensais que c'était l'injection, continua-t-il.

\- Non, mais vous étiez pas loin, c'était le carburateur. Le filtre était saturé ça a encrassé le gicleur. Puis bref, une chose en entrainant une autre... 'fin, il est comme neuf maintenant. Vous avez quoi comme navire pour avoir des moteurs pareils ? J'étais sur un réacteur plus grand que moi tout à l'heure.

\- Un sous-marin, sourit-il pas peu fier.

\- Sérieux ?

Frappée de curiosité une idée germa dans son esprit.

-Vous devez transporter tout ça tout seul jusqu'au sous-marin j'imagine ? dit-elle en indiquant la montagne de pièces d'un mouvement de tête.

Il répondit à l'affirmative et un sourire s'étendit sur son visage.

-Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?

Il a fallu trois allers-retours à Mia et à Penguin avec une brouette chacun pour en voir la fin. Mia put se rendre compte d'un élément qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la veille. Leur sous-marin était jaune.

-Après vous allez me dire que vous aimez pas les Beatles ?

Il la regarda de travers mais elle lui fit signe de ne pas relever.

\- Mais du coup c'est un pseudonyme Penguin ? Dit-elle en se retenant manifestement de rire.

\- Non non, c'est mon prénom.

Il rigola devant la mine choquée de Mia.

\- T'as dû prendre cher à l'école quand tu étais gosse non ?

\- Je suis pas allé à l'école, sur l'île d'où je viens il n'y avait que les nobles qui avaient le droit à l'éducation. Mais j'étais un caïd dans mon quartier haha !

Ils se mirent à deux pour porter le réacteur et elle put enfin rentrer dans le sous-marin. Le pont était gigantesque. Une fois la porte passée ils étaient entourés de câbles et de tuyaux qui tapissaient les cmurs et le plafond. Ils passèrent dans de nombreux couloirs, descendirent au moins trois escaliers sans croiser personne. Elle allait lui en demander la raison jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la salle des machines. L'équipage était là.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous là, expliqua Penguin, les trois quarts sont en ville. Le capitaine doit y être aussi je pense.

\- Vous restez combien de temps ?

\- On repart dès que les réparations sont finies. Et le Log Pose est de combien de temps ici déjà ?

\- Quatre jours.

\- Donc oui, dès que les réparations sont terminées.

Le Log Pose, outil indispensable pour quiconque désireux de prendre la mer. Une simple boussole serait complètement détraquée par les champs magnétiques des îles. Ils seraient tellement puissants que l'aiguille ne ferait que tourner dans tous les sens. C'est là que le Log Pose devenait utile, il enregistrait le champ magnétique de l'île la plus proche et ne changeait pas de cap tant que l'objectif n'était pas atteint. L'inconvénient était que le temps de réinitialisation et d'adaptation de l'appareil au nouveau champ magnétique variait d'une île à l'autre. Cela pouvait durer de quelques heures à quelques jours… et dans le pire des cas plusieurs années.

-SALUT LES GARS ! cria Penguin en passant la porte.

Une dizaine d'homme en combinaison blanche et étaient en train de remonter différentes parties d'une machine qui avait dû être endommagée.

\- Hé ! Penguin ! héla l'un d'entre eux une cigarette entre les lèvres. On ramène aucune gonzesse à bord ! T'as oublié les règles ?

Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers elle, intrigués.

\- C'est la mécanicienne trou du cul ! Et éteint ta clope avant de me parler du règlement !

\- J'ai ouvert le hublot ! se défendit t'il en pointant la petite fenêtre ronde derrière lui.

Il y eut un éclat de rire et ils reprirent leur travail en discutant. Mia et Sachi cheminèrent jusqu'au centre de la pièce et déposèrent délicatement le réacteur. Ils en profitèrent pour souffler un peu. Elle avisa les machines devant elle passant la tête entre les tuyaux visiblement très impressionnée. Elle s'appuya sur l'un d'eux et se redressa vivement en sentant une sorte de rebond.

\- C'est monté en suspension ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se jeter par terre pour observer lesdites suspensions.

\- Ouaip. On dirait pas mais ça fait du boulot tout ça.

\- Mais quel intérêt de vous casser les pieds à faire ça ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant que c'était le cas de toute les machines de la salle.

\- Pour la discrétion, une fois sous l'eau ça amortit les bruits que ces vieilles ferrailles produisent, elle siffla d'admiration. Tu m'aides à le monter ?

Ils se mirent à deux pour réinstaller le réacteur. Elle installée en dessous allongée sur le chariot et lui aux fixations.

\- Il vous est arrivé quoi au juste pour subir autant de dégât ? demanda Mia après une petite demi-heure de travail.

\- Un banc de rois des mers. Ses maudits poissons nous ont surpris pendant un ouragan.

\- Celui d'il y a cinq jours ?

\- Celui-là même. On a sérieusement cru qu'on allait y passer mais c'était sans compter not' Captain. Et toi du coup ? – tu me files la clef de six ? merci – Comment ça se fait qu'on croise une gamine comme toi en tant que danseuse au cabaret puis en tant qu'employé chez le meilleur mécanicien de l'île ? Avoue c'est pas commun.

Elle attrapa un boulon à tâtons avant de disparaître dans un bruit de roulettes sous la machine.

\- Et bien… Quand Oncle Gonza m'a trouvée j'étais mourante dans la forêt à l'ouest de la ville. C'était à la période où son fils quittait la maison pour lancer sa propre entreprise et sa fille venait juste de se marier. Il était assez malheureux il se retrouvait tout seul. Puis histoire d'en rajouter une couche ça faisait tout juste cinq ans qu'il avait perdu sa femme. Donc il a décidé de me prendre sous son aile. Ça lui faisait un peu de compagnie et il en a profité pour m'apprendre ce qu'il savait, je suis devenue autonome assez rapidement. Depuis il me fait confiance. Il ne me paie pas pour ce que je fais, c'est ma manière à moi de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il m'offre. D'où l'intérêt du cabaret. Avant de tomber sur lui la seule chose que je savais faire c'était danser et j'ai besoin d'argent.

\- Et pour le mec givré d'hier soir ?

Elle réapparut de sous le réacteur.

\- J'ai dû manger un truc bizarre quand j'étais dans la forêt. Je t'avoue que je ne me souviens pas bien de ce qui s'est passé pendant ce laps de temps. Gonza m'a parlé d'un fruit du démon mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Tu me files l'huile ? merci. Du coup vous êtes les Hearts c'est ça ? ça a fait du grabuge en coulisse hier soir vous savez ?

\- Sérieux ? on fait si peur que ça ? s'exclama-t-il faussement étonné en rigolant, z'avez entendu ça les gars ?

\- Vous savez quand les deux danseuses montent sur les tables pendant le spectacle ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Bin à la base dans le numéro c'est sur les deux tables du fond qu'elles le font, les vôtres. Mais quand on vous a vu arriver ils ont changé la conduite.

\- QUOI ? Mais c'est pas juste, geignirent plusieurs membres de l'équipage qui écoutaient leur discussion.

\- Les filles étaient mortes de trouille, je crois même qu'un moment elles ont pensé à ne pas le faire.

\- Parce que toi t'avais pas peur peut être ? souligne l'un d'eux moqueur.

\- Non, j'avais pas de raison de l'être. J'avais jamais entendu parler de vous.

\- QUO…Elle entendit un cognement, les tuyaux résonner et une longue plainte de Penguin.

Elle sortit rapidement, il était assis par terre en train de se tenir la tête.

\- Quand on est pas doué on met un casque tu sais ?

Elle entendit plusieurs membres de l'équipage rigoler mais Penguin se releva et reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

\- Comment tu pouvais ne pas nous connaître ? s'époumona t'il. On est l'équipage d'un des plus célèbres pirates du monde !

Ce nom lui était vaguement familier, mais la réaction de Penguin la faisant rigoler elle continua à jouer l'ignorante.

\- Jamais entendu parler.

Sur ces mots elle attrapa la clef de huit quelques boulons et se remit au travail. Laissant son co-équipier continuer à parler, l'écoutant d'une oreille.

\- Comment on peut ne pas le connaître ? s'époumona-t-il. Lui le grand Supernova ! Pirate à la prime de deux cent millions de Berry's ! Il conclut d'une voix forte : Trafalgar Law !

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas en le répétant que ça va changer le fait que je n'en n'avais jamais entendu parler.

\- Qui ne me connait pas ?

Cette voix n'était ni la voix de Penguin, ni celle d'un membre de l'équipage qu'elle avait croisé en arrivant.

\- Capitaine !

\- Salut Cap'tain ! J'étais en train d'expliquer à notre invitée qui vous étiez !

\- Ah parce qu'on a un invité ? dit-il d'une voix égale.

\- Ouais, il toqua sur la machine, tu sors de là ?

\- Ouais, cinq secondes.

\- Vous allez rire, dit-il en voyant la mine surprise de son capitaine en entendant une voix féminine.

Elle termina de visser son boulon et glissa de sous le réacteur pour arriver aux pieds de Trafalgar Law en personne. C'est qu'il était plutôt pas mal vu de près. La peau légèrement halée, des yeux clairs et des traits élégants taillés dans le roc accentué par un petit bouc brun au menton. Son chapeau ridicule mis à part. Une nouvelle fois une atroce sensation de déjà-vu s'empara d'elle. Allongée sur son chariot à roulettes le visage plein de cambouis, le contraste était saisissant.

Elle se releva rapidement et ôta ses gants avant de lui tendre la main adoptant une attitude professionnelle.

\- Enchanté. Mia, de chez _Vespucci &fils_,

\- Tu es la miss d'hier soir. Nota-t-il en ignorant sa main tendue.

\- Oui, elle baissa sa main sans s'offenser outre-mesure. C'est moi qui ai réparé une partie des pièces qu'on vient de rapporter.

\- Danseuse, utilisatrice de fruit du Démon et mécanicienne. Il y a encore des choses à rajouter sur votre CV ou ça s'arrête là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique avec une mine moqueuse.

\- Gonzales rajouterait casse-bonbons à la liste je pense, dit-elle en rigolant.

Il la regarda rassembler ses affaires dans sa boîte à outils et s'essuyer rapidement les mains au chiffon accroché à sa ceinture en souriant à Penguin.

\- Bon, du coup je vais y aller hein j'ai encore pas mal de boulot à l'atelier… Merci pour la découverte c'était cool ! Il faudra passer demain encore à la boutique pour faire de la place. Monsieur Trafalgar, elle lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Pas de quoi ! Et merci pour le coup de main, je terminerai avec quelqu'un d'autre, dit Penguin en la saluant de la main.

\- Nan c'est bon j'ai fini mon côté, dit-elle en partant.

La porte était déjà fermée quand il réalisa.

\- Quoi déjà ?!

\- Ban ! Il me semblait avoir été clair la dernière fois avec les cigarettes !

\- Mais… Capitaine, j'ai ouvert le hublot !

* * *

Et voilà ! Vous verrez que la musique fait partie intégrante de l'histoire, pour celle de l'atelier il s'agit de _Sky_ de Electric Light Orchestra. Pour les révélations il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre.

J'espère que Mia vous plait toujours autant !

Pour ce qui est des langues (Comme le vieux grincheux de Gonza qui cause Espagnol) je pars du principe que si des prénoms comme Rossinante ou Corazòn existent c'est qu'il existe d'autre langue que l'anglais dans cet univers (je dis anglais parce que les affiches sont en anglais et elles sont comprises par tous). Puis je trouve ça bizarre qu'il y ai juste une langue communes haha!

Donc pour moi les personnages parlent en anglais, je précise parce je n'en parle pas dans la fic :)

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaires :)

Je posterai le prochain la semaine prochaine !

Bisouilles mes poivrons marinés !


	3. Chapitre Trois - La Proposition

Roulement de tambour…..

Voilà le chapitre 3 !

Bon, j'avais dit une semaine, mais j'ai bouclé le chapitre 6 et j'ai reçu une review avec une énorme théorie alors, pour mettre fin au mystère j'ai décidé de le poster. Parce que oui ! Ce chapitre = REVELATIONS !

J'ai essayé de disséminer des indices pour vous faire réfléchir mais j'ai l'impression que personne n'y a fait attention haha !

Reviews guest 

Taylor : ça me fait bizarre que tu me dises que tu relis les chapitres haha ! j'a l'impression d'être la seule à le faire (correction, mise en forme…).

J'avoue être très surprise, en deux chapitres avec très peu d'échange entre ces deux protagonistes tu arrives à en conclure que ce ne sera pas une romance haha ! Pour l'instant il se sont entraperçu que deux fois et ont échangé trois phrases. Dans ces conditions un peu tôt pour une romance non ?

Ta théorie est intéressante, mais si tu veux toutes les réponses je te laisse lire la suite…

Merci pour ta review ça me fait teeelement plaisir !

Ps : si tu veux que je te réponde plus facilement je te conseille de te créer un compte. Puis tu peux recevoir des notifications quand tes fics favorites ont un nouveau chapitre ! C'est pour cette raison que j'ai fait le mien !

Scorpon

Traffy-D-Lamy

Slach-non

Auroreboreale

Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, ç'est vraiment motivant !

Disclamer : évidement l'univers ne m'appartient pas excepté les OC.

* * *

Chapitre Trois

La Proposition

Le cadran de l'horloge affichait deux heures quarante-huit du matin quand Gonzales sortit de sa chambre pour boire un verre d'eau. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir encore de la lumière dans l'atelier et entendre un morceau de musique qui devait, comme d'habitude, tourner en boucle. Enveloppé dans son fidèle peignoir à rayures il poussa la porte de l'atelier avec la ferme intention de le voir éteint quand il en sortirait.

Mia était à son établi penchée sur son travail, des lunettes loupes posées sur son nez. Un petit escargot bleu à côté d'elle chantait inlassablement le même morceau comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule.

 _Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

Ça avait commencé moins d'un an après qu'il l'ait recueilli. C'était un jour comme les autres à l'atelier, il était encore en train de la former quand ce morceau était passé à la radio. Elle avait laissé tomber tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et s'était ruée sur l'appareil pour augmenter le volume. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée elle avait fondu en larmes.

 _Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_

C'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle avait commencé à travailler au cabaret pour mettre des sous de côtés. Pour retrouver la personne qui chantait cette chanson. Mais Gonzales ne posait pas de question. Il n'en avait pas posé quand il l'avait trouvée seule et déshydratée avec ses drôles d'affaires dans la forêt et il n'en posa pas non plus pour les détails qui la liaient à cette chanson.

 _Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
My poor heart aches  
With every step you take_

Il attendrait, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il attendrait qu'elle vienne en parler d'elle-même. Cette technique avait déjà porté ses fruits puisqu'elle avait levé le voile de mystère qui entourait son passé.

La seule fois où il s'était permis d'exiger des explications c'était quand elle avait congelé une partie de l'atelier en s'énervant sur un moteur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à monter. Une petite sortie en mer avait permis de confirmer sa théorie sur le fait qu'elle avait mangé un fruit du démon.

 _Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

La musique se coupa, Mia avait retourné l'escargot dévoilant un appareil noir qui s'illuminait et contrôlait sa musique. La seule chose qui lui restait de son passé comme elle disait.

\- Tu devrais te coucher _niña_ …

Elle retira les lunettes loupes de son nez grattant ses yeux rougis par la fatigue. Elle inspecta une dernière fois sa pièce avant de sourire à Gonza qui la regardait, une ride d'inquiétude barrant son front.

\- Oui, j'avais fini de toute façon. Je vais juste prendre une douche avant de dormir. Bonne nuit tonton.

\- Bonne nuit _chica_ , souffla-t-il avant de retourner à sa chambre.

Mia resta assise un instant à juger son travail avant de prendre le chemin de la salle de bain. Elle retira avec bonheur sa combinaison et détacha ses longs cheveux roux qu'elle démêla rapidement avant d'entrer sous la douche. L'eau brûlante glissa sur ses épaules endolories par le travail et débarrassa son visage de la poussière et du cambouis. Elle repensait aux évènements de la journée en fredonnant une musique mélancolique.

Trafalgar Law… Où avait-elle entendu ça ? Depuis son arrivée il s'agissait du premier visage familier qu'elle avait pu voir. En dehors de l'affiche de Monkey qu'elle avait vu placardé sur un mur du centre-ville.

Trafalgar… Trafalgar…Trafalgar….

 _« Law, expliqua-t-il d'une voix docte._

 _-Waterloo ? Vraiment ? Comme, elle commença à chanter._

 _Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war !_

 _Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more Youuhouu !_

 _\- Mia la ferme, râla William._

 _\- Quoi ? j'y peux rien si ton gus il a le nom d'une chanson d'Abba !_

 _\- Et en plus c'est Trafalgar et plus loin L-A-W. Regarde il y a l'affiche là, dit-il en pointant le mur de sa chambre._

 _\- Et tu l'aimes bien ?_

 _\- Il est trop cool. Il va s'associer à l'équipage du chapeau de Paille après l'ellipse._

 _\- Hum hum…Dis, commença-t-elle d'un air angélique, je peux mettre Dirty Dancing ? »_

Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle regrettait de ne pas s'être intéressée plus sérieusement à la passion de William pour l'animation japonaise. S'il s'agissait d'un de ses personnages préférés c'est qu'il devait être sympa…

 _-_ Je te retrouverai Will et je crois que je viens d'en trouver le moyen.

Elle profita de cette soudaine montée d'assurance pour terminer de prendre sa douche. Une fois sortie encore enveloppée dans sa serviette elle passa la main sur le miroir faisant disparaitre la buée et analysant son reflet.

Sa silhouette était menue mais taillée par la danse et le travail à l'atelier. Plus petite que la moyenne des danseuses c'est grâce à son joli minois qu'elle avait pu intégrer le cabaret. Ses yeux bleus un peu trop grands étaient rougis et fatigués et son teint était cireux. Elle avait besoin de sommeil car elle allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles.

Cela faisait quatre jours que Mia ne quittait plus l'atelier. Se levant aux aurores et travaillant jusque tard dans la nuit. Oncle Gonza avait estimé le temps de travail à huit à neuf jours pour le total de la commande. Mia s'en était fixé six. Marco était arrivé comme prévu le matin du deuxième jour, soulageant l'équipe d'une partie du travail. Elle avait entraperçu quelques membres de l'équipage récupérer leur matériel dont Penguin, la veille, qu'elle avait salué d'un signe de main.

Gonzales, lui, ne savait que penser. Mia se tuait à la tâche, levée plusieurs heures avant lui et couchée bien plus tard. Quand il lui en demandait la raison elle lui répondait simplement qu'elle avait trouvé un objectif. Un soir il avait même dû la chasser de l'atelier avec une clef à molette pour qu'elle aille se coucher. Vingt minutes plus tard elle était redescendue. Il avait parlé à Marco de son comportement, il lui avait répondu qu'elle voulait sûrement faire ses preuves. _Bueno_ , mais dans ce cas la question était : à qui ?

\- Quoi ? Ce sont les dernières pièces ? s'exclama l'homme à la combinaison blanche derrière le comptoir le matin du sixième jours.

\- Sí señor, on vient tout juste de terminer la dernière. - Vous allez tellement vite qu'on n'arrive pas à suivre le rythme au sous-marin ! - J'ai d'excellents employés qu'est-ce que tu crois _Chico_ !

\- Vous êtes combien dans l'équipe?

\- Exceptionnellement trois. Mon fils est venu en renfort. Sinon il n'y a que Mia et moi, expliqua-t-il en s'allumant une cigarette.

\- Elle a fait plus de la moitié du travail toute seule, intervint Marco tout en rejoignant son père. Elle nous a vraiment impressionnés pour le coup.

\- Où est ce qu'elle est là, demanda Gonza à l'adresse de son fils.

\- Ecroulée sur son plan de travail, sourit-il.

\- _Por amor de Dios_ … Bon, pour ce qui est du règlement…

\- Oui, s'exclama le pirate, juste un instant. Il sortit un den den mushi jaune de sa combinaison, il réclama un coup de main à ses compagnons pour transporter les pièces puis leur annonça que le garage avait terminé les réparations. Il raccrocha et reprit : le capitaine passera ce soir pour le règlement. C'est vraiment du beau travail que vous avez fait, chapeau !

\- Pour qui tu me prends gamin ? Plus de quarante-cinq ans que j'exerce !

Mia regardait le jour décliner à travers la vitrine du magasin. Affalée sur le comptoir en faisant rouler un crayon à papier qui revenait inlassablement vers elle. Dans une autre situation elle aurait sûrement songé à redresser le comptoir pour patienter, mais elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Le capitaine du Heart allait passer ce soir.

 _Mais c'est vaste « ce soir » !_

Elle pouvait sentir son ventre se tordre sous l'impatience et l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait. Même le morceau « Instant Crush » que chantait l'escargot à côté d'elle ne parvenait pas à la calmer.

Chaque fois qu'une personne plus grande que la moyenne passait devant la boutique son corps se tendait comme un arc et son cœur accélérait l'allure. Elle s'était même faite belle pour l'occasion. Enfin, elle avait pris une douche, avait troquée sa combinaison de travail pour une salopette en jean avec un débardeur blanc et avait mis de l'anticernes.

Elle regarda la vielle horloge de la boutique, vingt heures quinze. Elle attendait depuis dix-huit heures. Trois heures et quinze minutes en somme.

 _« 'I listened to your problems  
Now listen to mine'  
I didn't want to anymore, oh oh ohh »_

Elle relit une nouvelle fois la note qu'elle avait écrite pour ne pas s'emmêler les pinceaux pendant le discours qu'elle avait prévu.

\- IL AVAIT BIEN DIT CE SOIR HEIN ? cria Mia en direction de l'escalier qui menait à l'appartement !

\- POUR LA DIXIEME FOIS : OUI ! hurla oncle Gonza de la cuisine avant d'en claquer la porte.

Elle avait persuadé le vieil homme de la laisser discuter avec le capitaine du navire et de la laisser gérer le règlement.

Mais, et s'il venait avec des membres de son équipage ?

Les mains tremblantes elle relut une nouvelle fois son texte.

Et bien…elle lui demandera gentiment de la suivre dans l'atelier.

Zen. Inspire… Expire…

Du calme tout va très bien se pass…

« GLING GLING ! »

La clochette de la porte d'entrée venait de résonner dans la boutique faisant sursauter la jeune fille qui déchira sa note sous la surprise. Elle reconnue à contrejour la silhouette du capitaine des pirates s'avancer jusque au comptoir et d'elle par la même occasion.

 _« Holala ! Mes notes ! »_

\- B-bonsoir, l'accueillit-elle peinant à contrôler les soubresauts de sa voix.

\- Bonsoir Miss. On en a pour combien ?

Elle sortit le cahier des charges et fit mine de faire un rapide calcul –que Gonzales avait déjà fait plusieurs heures auparavant – pour se donner contenance avant de prendre la parole.

\- Il y en a en tout pour Dix-neuf-milles-trois-cents, annonça-t-elle d'un ton assuré.

Il sortit une liasse de billet de sa poche qu'il posa sur le comptoir.

\- Voici vingt-mille, voyez le supplément comme remerciement pour le gain de temps que vous nous avez offert.

Sur ces mots il tourna les talons et commença à partir. Voyant la situation lui échapper Mia se releva d'un bond renversant sa chaise au passage et s'écria :

\- ATTENDEZ !

Il s'arrêta la main sur la poignée de la porte et regarda dans sa direction.

\- Attendez, s'il vous plaît…J-J'ai une proposition à vous faire, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle redressa sa chaise et indiqua celle à côté du comptoir au pirate. Il souffla d'un air las et s'y installa, de mauvaise grâce. Mia, elle, paniquait de plus en plus, elle rassemblait les morceaux des notes et prit une grande inspiration. Sentant qu'il allait la déranger elle souleva l'escargot et coupa musique. Etrangement cette fois-ci ses notes semblaient être écrites dans une autre langue. Elle lisait mais ne comprenait plus rien, puis pour ne rien arranger Trafalgar Law la fixait d'un air sévère.

\- Okay…Ce que je vais vous dire va surement vous paraître complètement dingue. Voire totalement surréaliste, mais c'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument que vous me laissiez finir. Voyant qu'elle avait son attention elle continua, je viens d'un autre monde.

Elle fit une pause histoire de laisser le temps à son interlocuteur d'accuser le coup. Aucune réaction.

\- Et dans le monde d'où je viens, tout ça là, reprit-elle en faisant de grands mouvements de bras, ça n'existe pas. Il leva un sourcil. Enfin si ça existe mais pas en vrai. Ce monde est –dans le mien en tout cas – un manga, une sorte de bande dessinée pour… (elle allait rajouter pour les enfants mais se ravisa) 'fin bref, une bande dessinée quoi. Et en fait j'étais avec…quelqu'un dans mon monde et on a eu un accident de voiture et je me suis réveillée toute seule, i peu près deux ans dans la forêt à l'ouest de la ville. Je sais ce que vous vous dites : que je suis complètement folle. Mais non, j'ai des preuves de ce que j'avance.

Elle souleva son escargot bleu et il découvrit un appareil noir qui afficha une image quand elle appuya dessus.

\- ça c'est un téléphone portable, ce qui vous sert à vous de den den mushi. Dans mon monde ça fonctionne grâce à l'électricité. Ici le réseau éléctrique n'a pas l'air d'exister mais à mon arrivée ici le den den mushi d'oncle Gonza s'est jeté dessus et depuis il fonctionne. Me demandez pas comment j'ai jamais compris pourquoi !

Elle fit défiler un nombre incalculable de photo avant d'en choisir une.

-Ça c'est Paris, la ville d'où je viens et ça là c'est la Tour Eiffel. Ça m'étonnerait que vous ayez la même dans votre monde. Ça c'est des voitures. Donc, je disais, reprit-elle en écartant son téléphone. L'histoire de One Piece, le manga, moi j'y connais absolument rien. 'fin deux trois trucs comme tout le monde mais voilà quoi. La personne avec qui j'étais durant l'accident est une véritable pointure sur le sujet, c'est un gros fan, il connait tout par cœur. En plus il vous surkiffe grave ! Il a un poster de vous dans sa chambre et il m'a déjà fait la morale parce que j'me foutais de votre nom. C'est Trafalgar plus loin L-A-W, singea-t-elle.

Elle sentit soudain une poigne la relever par les bretelles de sa salopette et la décoller du siège jusque dans l'atelier et d'y fermer la porte.

\- A qui as-tu déjà dit ça ? cracha-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

\- Déjà dit quoi ? paniqua-t-elle.

\- Le D de mon nom de famille !

\- A personne !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre sur moi ?

Il l'agrippait toujours par les bretelles, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et la regardait d'un air menaçant. Pas une colère enragée. Une colère froide, contenue. Il était effrayant.

\- J-je sais pas, je sais plus… balbutia-t-elle tétanisée. Et puis, elle rassembla le peu d'assurance qui lui restait, ce n'est pas en me criant dessus que ça va me revenir plus vite ! Je crois avoir assez insisté sur le fait que je n'y connaissais rien.

Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air concentré.

\- D-Dans mes souvenirs il y a une ellipse après la mort d'un personnage de l'histoire. Après cette ellipse vous allez vous allier à l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Comment il s'appelle ce personnage déjà…AH ! Ace aux poings d'Argent !

\- Aux poings Ardents non ? Elle secoua la main l'air de dire que ce n'était pas important.

Il l'avisa un moment avant de reprendre son souffle et lui tourner le dos. Elle semblait dire la vérité. Sinon elle était très bonne comédienne.

Elle reprit d'une voix posée.

\- Cette personne, qui était avec moi durant l'accident connait le futur de ce monde, celui de plein de personnages et également le vôtre ! Cette personne me cherche et je sais qu'il se trouve sur Tao Island alors…engagez-moi dans votre équipage ! Si vous me ramenez à lui il vous dira tout ce que vous voulez savoir sur votre avenir.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez. Sa proposition était tentante.

-Et…je me rendrai utile, je sais faire plein de choses différentes…allez-y demandez-moi vous verrez !

\- Tu sais te battre ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-…Okay, ça je sais pas faire, avoua-t-elle. Mais je sais faire plein d'autre choses, elle se mit face à lui, il fallait rattraper le tir. J'ai réparé plus de la moitié des pièces du sous-marin, toute seule et dans un temps record !

Une idée traversa l'esprit du pirate.

\- Comment il s'appelle ton petit ami ? dit-il finalement.

\- je…je n'ai pas de petit ami, et je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec ce que je-

\- La personne que tu cherches ce n'est pas ton petit ami ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non c'est mon frère !

\- Comment s'appelle ton frère alors ? dit-il en soufflant.

\- …Si je vous le dis vous allez partir à sa recherche sans moi, dit-elle finalement après quelques secondes.

« _Pas folle la guêpe_. »

\- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas par tes propres moyens ?

\- Parce que c'est trop cher, j'ai fait le calcul il me faudrait économiser encore quatre ans de travail au cabaret pour pouvoir y aller ! Et imaginez : Vous qui ramenez sa pauvre petite sœur disparue depuis deux ans au seul homme de ce monde à connaître votre avenir ! Il vous le racontera plus facilement de cette façon que si vous arrivez en le menaçant avec des armes. Enfin, encore faut-il que vous le trouviez, finit-elle d'un air narquois qui irrita particulièrement Trafalgar.

Le pirate était songeur. Sa proposition contenait plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients, mais il supportait mal l'idée qu'elle y aille au chantage d'informations, bien qu'elle n'eût pas tout à fait tort quand elle disait qu'il partirait sans elle. Puis elle l'agaçait déjà. Il sortit de la salle avec l'intime conviction que la nuit portait conseil.

Il fit demi-tour et passa la porte de l'atelier.

 _« C'est fini il refuse_ , pensa Mia avec effroi _. Si la mise en avant de mes qualités et tout ce qu'il a à perdre s'il ne me prend pas avec lui ne fonctionne pas… il ne me reste plus qu'une seule solution…»_

Law sentit un poids s'agripper à son sweatshirt et découvrit les grands yeux bleus de Mia ruisselants de larmes.

 _« Technique ultime de persuasion : L'imploration ! »_

\- S'iiil voouus plaaaîîîît ! Je serai sage ! Je sais faire la cuisine, le ménage, les courses et avec mon fruit du démon je peux même vous servir de climatiseur ! chouina t'elle en reniflant.

\- D'accord ! céda-t-il enfin. D'accord ! Je t'accepte à bord de l'équipage ! Mais arrête tout de suite de te moucher sur moi ! rugit-il.

Elle le lâcha, stupéfiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Le départ est prévu dans deux jours à seize heures tapantes, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. On partira avec ou sans toi. Je vais te faire la liste des choses que tu auras besoin d'acheter avant la plongée, tu passeras la récupérer demain matin au sous-marin.

Il passa la porte et le son de la clochette résonna à travers la boutique.

La vie aurait été une comédie musicale Mia aurait sûrement chanté « Happy Together » de _The Turtles._ Mais la vie étant ce qu'elle est Mia se contenta d'un grand « YES ! » en levant le point.

* * *

Ça y est, vous savez tout (enfin presque) sur les origines de Mia et le but de sa quête ! Pour ce qui est du fruit du démon…peut être dans le prochain chapitre ?

Holala j'ai tout pleins de choses à dire :

1 Les indices

Ouii, j'avais laissé quelques indices pour vous mettre la puce à l'oreille…

Comme les musiques citées « One my shoulders » « mr blue Sky » ou encore les Daft Punk. Elles ne sont pas du monde de One Piece et quand elle voit le sous-marin elle cite même les Beatles (d'où le nom de la fic ).

2 Les raisons

J'ai toujours trouvé que souvent dans les fics sur law (avec oc) les filles s'incrustaient ou étaient forcée de rejoindre l'équipage sans raison valable, si ce n'est un caprice du capitaine. C'était important pour moi que leurs raisons soient valables. Autant pour elle pour y entrer que pour lui de l'accepter !

3 Romances ?

Alors…Oui, ce sera bien une romance mais non, ce ne sera pas l'intrigue principale ni celle qui avancera le plus rapidement.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Je me souviens m'être éclatée à l'écrire ! Laissez-moi vos impressions en commentaire !


	4. Chapitre Quatre - Trafalgar Law

Et…(roulement de tambour)… le chapitre 4 ! Bon, il sort légèrement en avance car je n'ai pas tout à fait fini le chapitre 6 mais ça ne saurait tarder !

Réponse aux review !

Souseikakuu : whouaaa merci ! Haha pour l'espagnol pars du principe que Mia n'y comprend rien aussi et ça passera mieux, puis si tu as envie de savoir ce qu'il dit google traduction est ton ami ) Les références, oui ! Je peux comprendre qu'elles ne parlent pas à tout le monde, les Beatles, ABBA… Et ce n'est que le début ! Je pense que la prochaine fois qu'il y en aura je les expliquerai en fin de chapitre. C'est une des choses qui me plait le plus je crois. Il va y avoir tellement de choses qui vont lui paraitre absurde parce qu'elle connait leur origine (comme la couleur du sous-marin et la chanson des Beatles par exemple. Des prénoms qui vont lui paraitre ridicules parce qu'elle connait leur origine Trafalgar Water Law/Waterloo Ou encore Bege Capone/Al Capone. Elle connait des références que personne d'autre à part elle ne connait. Ça va créer des scènes plutôt cocasses…

LadyClau hihi merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas, la romance va (bien) prendre son temps et je vais tout faire pour la rendre la plus authentique et la plus crédible possible !

Traffy-D-Lamy Haha c'est vrai que le voyage aurait été plus amusant pour elle avec Luffy and Co ! Mais niveau penchants suicidaires je trouve qu'elle est tout de même bien lotie, imagine son frère kiffait Dofflamingo ! Là ça aurait été du suicide XD…En vrai ça ferait une putain d'histoire… La romance. Haaa. Même moi j'ai hâte de l'écrire ! Mais il va falloir attendre !

LawTrafalgarDWater : merci beaucoup ! Il y a tellement de fic ou Law aurait pu simplement se contenter de les balancer à la flotte tellement elles ne servent à rien…Mais bon, il faut bien qu'il y ait une histoire.

Raven : merci mon chou, ton magnifique point me donne envie de débattre pendant des heures sur l'inutilité des mots dans une telle situation ! (cœur avec les doigts)

Merci aussi à Astagram et slach-nono

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages (excepté Mia et sa clique) ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Chapitre Quatre Trafalgar Law

Assis dans sa cuisine, les yeux plongés dans sa tasse de café noir matinale, Gonzales méditait les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Accuser le coup serait sûrement un terme plus adéquat. Le tintement régulier de sa cuillère contre les parois de la porcelaine résonnait dans la vieille cuisine. Il amena sa cigarette à ses lèvres, en inspira une grande bouffée puis passa sa main sur son visage en soufflant une fumée blanche.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Alors, tout ce _circo_ à l'atelier ces derniers jours… c'était pour ça ?

Mia en face de lui se tenait droite, les mains rassemblées sur la table. Gonzales semblait avoir pris dix ans d'âge.

\- Oui. C'était le meilleur moyen de leur prouver ce que je vaux vraiment.

\- Des équipages de pirates t'en as vu passer à la pelle. Pourquoi eux en particulier ?

\- Je t'ai expliqué que mon frère connaissait l'avenir de ce monde et celui de certains pirates, il en fait partie. Il faisait partie de ses personnages préférés. Je me fie à son jugement. Il va me mener à lui.

\- Tu sais _niña_ , dit-il en se redressant, biologiquement parlant j'ai _dos_ enfants, mais sache que depuis que je t'ai recueillie quand on me demande combien j'en ai, je réponds trois. Je me fiche que ton nom de famille soit Enson et non Vespucci. C'est pourquoi je vais te parler franchement : si je t'ai accueillie ici ce n'est pas pour t'enfermer à _doble_ tour dans mon atelier. Je sais que tu es capable de te défendre mais la véritable question que je me pose est : est-ce que tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu risques ?

\- Si jamais ils tentent quoi que ce soit ils finiront congelés de toute façon. Puis, je te l'ai dit, je fais confiance à mon frère.

\- La vie de pirate est une vie de danger Mia. Tu seras traquée, prise pour cible par la Marine ! Tu ne peux pas cesser d'être un pirate du jour au lendemain parce que tu auras retrouvé ton frère ! Ta prime et tes affiches ne disparaîtront pas le jour où tu décideras de te ranger. Ils te traqueront jusqu'à ta mort.

\- Je me ferai discrète ! De toute façon il sait que je ne sais pas me battre et il ne m'attachera pas tout en haut du mat à mon arrivée pour crier à la marine : « EHO ! REGARDEZ J'AI UNE NOUVELLE RECRUE ! N'OUBLIEZ SURTOUT PAS DE LUI DONNER UNE PRIME ! » Non, ils ne me feront une affiche que si je fais quelque chose de répréhensible. Ce que je ne compte pas faire. Je vais simplement…je ne sais pas moi ! M'occuper de la maintenance pour un temps et leur dire ciao une fois à Tao Island.

\- Je respecte ton choix. Ne l'approuve pas, mais le respecte. Ce type là…Trafalgar, est un assez gros _pescado_ pour que tu ne sois pas dérangée par des pirates de grands chemins. Je ne te le dirais jamais assez je crois mais, reste discrète. Ce sera le seul moyen pour que la Marine te laisse tranquille.

\- Je ferai tout mon possible, sourit-elle. Merci Gonza, c'était important pour moi de te dire la vérité. Je ne veux pas que tu aies le sentiment que je m'enfuis comme une voleuse après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

\- _Vamos_ ! Si tu crois que je vais me mettre à pleurer tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil _niña_ ! Le cabaret est au courant ?

\- Oui, je leur ai donné ma lettre de démission hier soir. Je dois passer au sous-marin tout à l'heure récupérer la liste de ce dont j'aurai besoin avant de partir.

\- Tu pars quand ?

\- Demain à seize heures.

Gonzales ne dit rien et ne laissa rien paraitre, mais il mentirait s'il devait dire qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un pincement au niveau du cœur.

\- Bien. Si tu me cherches je serai à l'atelier.

Il se leva dans un long raclement de chaise, sa tasse de café dans la main et quitta la pièce. Mia désormais seule se sentit atrocement ingrate envers Gonzales, il lui avait sauvé la vie et s'était occupé d'elle comme sa propre fille pendant deux ans. Le quitter lui fendait le cœur. Son but était de retrouver son frère. Les séparations auraient eu lieu à un moment ou à un autre.

Mais, malgré toutes les excuses qu'elle se donnait, aucune d'entre elles ne la consolait.

Il était aux alentours de neuf heures quand Mia quitta la boutique pour rejoindre le sous-marin. La rue du port était bondée, le soleil matinal rayonnait sur l'océan qui envoyait un vent iodé à ses narines. C'était jour de marché, les vendeurs exposaient leurs produits sur leurs étalages et en vantaient leur fraîcheur. Elle croisa quelques visages familiers qu'elle salua de signes de la main et joua des coudes pour arriver jusqu'au submersible jaune canari. Elle monta sur le pont et une fois devant la porte métallique elle se retrouva face à son premier dilemme : Frapper ou ouvrir ?

Il n'y avait pas de sonnette, et le sous-marin était immense personne ne l'entendrait si elle frappait. Elle refoula ses bonnes manières, saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte dans un grincement sinistre qui résonna dans tout le couloir.

« Au moins maintenant ils sont avertis de ma présence. »

\- Okay…maintenant je fais quoi ?

A peine avait-elle trouvé la solution de son premier problème qu'un autre arrivait. Quel chemin prendre ? Elle resta sur place, penaude, à réfléchir à une solution à son problème jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement dans son dos la fasse sursauter. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un ours polaire qui faisait deux fois sa taille vêtu d'une combinaison orange. Elle fit un bon en arrière la main sur le cœur ayant retenu un cri de stupeur.

\- Désolé, balbutia-t-il en se penchant en avant.

\- T-t-tu parles ?!

\- Oui, désolé… Tu dois être la fille dont m'a parlé le capitaine c'est ça ?

\- Humm…heuuu…

Mia n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Plutôt difficile de tenir une conversation normale avec un animal deux fois plus grand que soi, capable de vous tuer d'un simple coup de patte…

\- Mia c'est ça ?

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête.

\- Viens, le capitaine t'attend.

À ces mots elle se retrouva à suivre l'ours (seigneur un OURS qui parle !) à travers les couloirs du sous-marin. Il expliqua s'appeler Bepo et être le second du capitaine. Il lui présenta plusieurs salles devant lesquelles ils passaient comme les cuisines, la salle d'entraînement et lui annonça qu'ils se rendaient vers l'infirmerie. Une fois le premier choc passé, discuter avec l'ours lui parut étrangement facile, quoique tout de même, très saugrenu.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant une porte blanche, Bepo s'excusa une nouvelle fois et toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez !

La jeune femme était en train de rassembler son courage pour ouvrir la porte quand elle sentit la grosse patte de Bepo lui tapoter le dos en lui souriant gentiment.

\- Merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire timide avant d'actionner la poignée.

La première chose qui la marqua fut une désagréable odeur de Bétadine qui lui piqua le nez. Face à elle un divan d'examen gris et une grande armoire remplie de matériel médical dont Mia ignorait l'utilité. A sa droite Trafalgar Law était assis à un bureau le nez dans des graphiques, un siège était disposé face à lui. Elle se serait crue chez le docteur.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-elle.

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher d'un mouvement de main sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de ses papiers. Il lui tendit une feuille volante froissée sur les bords.

\- Tiens, voilà la liste.

Elle récupéra le papier et le parcourut rapidement des yeux. On aurait dit une liste de départ de vacances. Beaucoup de changes et des tenues chaudes. Elle fut impressionnée de la précision de la section hygiène notamment sur les protections périodiques.

\- Sache qu'actuellement il n'y a que des hommes à bord du bâtiment. Ikkaku est la seule femme à faire partie de l'équipage mais elle n'est pas là pour l'instant. C'est elle qui se débrouillait pour gérer ses « problèmes féminins » tu ne trouveras aucune protection hygiénique à l'infirmerie. Prends-toi une réserve assez conséquente parfois on ne s'arrête pas pendant plusieurs mois. Les machines de linge se font une fois par semaine prends toi suffisamment de vêtements pour ne pas tomber en rade. Pour ce qui est du reste tu sauras te débrouiller je pense.

\- Bien, dit-elle en pliant la feuille et en l'enfouissant dans son sac.

Après un moment, voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien et qu'il ne la regardait toujours pas elle continua.

\- Ce sera tout ?

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée il releva doucement la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

Il rassembla les papiers étalés sur son bureau en une grosse pile qu'il rangea dans un tiroir et sortit un formulaire vierge.

\- Nom, prénom, âge ? demanda-t-il stylo en main.

Sa voix semblait lasse et extrêmement sérieuse en même temps.

\- Mia Enson, vingt-et-un ans.

Le stylo du pirate gratta sur le papier.

\- Taille, poids ?

\- Un mètre soixante-cinq et quarante-huit kilos.

\- Tu es en sous-poids, constata-t-il. Ton fruit du démon ?

\- Humm… Je refroidis les choses, tenta-t-elle.

Il leva les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Tu ne sais pas quel fruit tu as mangé ?

\- C'est pas juste un fruit du démon ?

Elle se senti- légèrement vexée par le regard moqueur que Trafalgar Law semblait masquer par une couche de condescendance.

\- Quand est-ce que tu l'as mangé ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas de mon arrivée dans ce monde et mes déambulations dans la forêt sont encore très floues. Je suppose que c'est pendant cette période que je l'ai mangé. Donc deux ans à peu près.

\- Explique-moi ses capacités.

\- Ce serait plus simple si je vous le montrais avant.

Elle attrapa un crayon qui traînait sur le bureau et le mit au centre de sa paume.

Une épaisse vapeur blanche s'échappa de sa main tandis que des arabesques de givre évoluèrent doucement sur le crayon. L'opération terminée celui-ci était recouvert d'une fine pellicule brillante.

La température autour de Mia avait considérablement chuté. Son souffle était devenu opaque et sa main passa du beige au blanc immaculé.

\- Ne le touchez pas avant qu'il ne se réchauffe, dit-elle en le reposant sur le bureau. Il est actuellement à moins cent quatre-vingt-quinze degrés. Je peux refroidir tout ce que je touche.

Sa main reprit une teinte normale.

\- Tu peux utiliser la glace ? Une lueur sembla s'allumer au fond de son regard.

\- Je peux glacer ce qui est constitué d'eau dans la limite du raisonnable mais je ne peux pas en créer.

Elle jura apercevoir une pointe de déception chez son interlocuteur.

\- Je peux refroidir l'air qui m'entoure. Si j'utilise mon pouvoir sur un objet c'est comme si je le plongeais dans de l'azote liquide.

\- Et pour un humain ?

\- Je n'ai jamais tué personne je ne peux pas vous le dire.

\- Alors il va falloir que tu me donnes ta définition du mot « tuer » miss. L'homme que nous avons laissé derrière nous à notre première rencontre ne respirait plus tellement la joie de vivre quand nous l'avons quitté.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué ! s'indigna-t-elle. Il doit être actuellement chez lui avec un gros rhume. Non, je l'ai juste bien refroidi. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Il baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux vers sa feuille. Il semblait être pressé de terminer leur petit entretien.

\- Problème de santé ? Allergie ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance non.

\- Tu as mangé ce matin ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Bien.

Il fit reculer sa chaise et se redressa lentement. Mia se rendit compte à quel point il devait être à l'étroit derrière son bureau et s'interrogea : comment quelqu'un d'aussi grand pouvait rentrer derrière un si petit poste de travail ?

Il se dirigea vers son armoire médicale et en sortit une seringue et un garrot en élastique. Il intima à Mia de s'installer sur le divan d'un signe de main. Son regard passa plusieurs fois de la seringue au pirate.

\- Vous êtes sûr d'avoir les compétences nécessaires pour faire ce genre de choses ? dit-elle enfin, d'un ton prudent.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, les lèvres de Trafalgar Law s'étirèrent pour former un sourire. Pas un sourire franc ou sincère. Un sourire qui fila la chair de poule à Mia.

\- Sais-tu quel sobriquet m'a été attribué par la Marine, miss ?

Elle répondit par la négative.

\- Pour la Marine et le reste du monde je suis « le Chirurgien de la Mort ».

Si Trafalgar Law voulait l'impressionner il pouvait se féliciter. Ses paroles avaient fait plus que l'effet escompté : Mia avait pâli à vue d'œil.

\- Tu demandes à entrer dans un équipage dont tu ne connais rien…Tu es plus que naïve, tu es…

\- Je fais confiance à mon frère, le coupa-t-elle. Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir quel type de personnage il apprécie. S'il aime un personnage c'est que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Pour prouver ses dires elle s'installa sur le divan et lui tendit son bras d'un air provocateur. Il installa le garrot et prit son coude entre ses doigts pour tâter les veines avec son pouce. Mia ne savait pas si c'était elle qui avait la peau brulante ou lui qui avait les doigts glacés, mais un frisson l'envahit à son contact.

Tandis qu'il passait un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur sa peau, Mia observa une nouvelle fois les traits du pirate. Elle avait l'impression de le redécouvrir à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Vus du dessus ses traits semblaient un peu moins durs, elle chassa cette idée quand il planta ses yeux acier dans les siens.

\- Je pourrais très bien être l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Mia pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Juste le temps pour lui de voir le regard de Mia s'envahir de panique, de lui sourire et de lui planter l'aiguille dans le bras. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

\- Il serait peut-être temps que tu te réveilles ?

La voix semblait venir de loin, comme un écho.

A qui est cette voix ? Où suis-je ?

Mia était complètement désorientée. Sa tête lui tournait et elle avait chaud. Très chaud.

« Je pourrais très bien être l'exception qui confirme la règle. »

Elle se redressa vivement en se souvenant des dernières paroles du pirate. Une main glaciale la rallongea sur le divan en lui appuyant sur l'épaule. Elle allait protester mais elle fut prise d'un violent vertige.

\- Que m'avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

\- Simple prise de sang.

Pour prouver ses dires il secoua les trois flacons remplis d'hémoglobine qu'il avait entre les doigts et pointa le petit pansement au creux de son bras.

Une prise de sang ?

Jamais Mia ne s'était sentie aussi ridicule. Son visage prit une teinte cramoisie et elle eut soudain envie de se cacher dans un coffre et de ne plus jamais en sortir.

Je viens de m'évanouir devant l'unique personne que je devais impressionner pour…une prise de sang ?

\- Hormones, anxiété, panique, chute de tension, hypoglycémie, énuméra-t-il. Les raisons d'un malaise sont diverses et variées. Il y a pleins de facteurs qui sont susceptibles d'entrer dans l'équation. Vus ton âge et l'état dans lequel tu étais avant la piqûre, je pencherais pour la panique et les hormones.

Il n'était pas difficile de percevoir l'état dans lequel était le chirurgien. Il jubilait. Son insupportable sourire moqueur n'avait pas quitté son visage.

Elle se demanda combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente, mais elle se garda bien de lui poser la question. Elle ne lui offrirait pas cette satisfaction. Elle se redressa le plus lentement possible en essayant d'oublier ses vertiges et le regard du chirurgien de la Mort.

Celui-ci retourna à son bureau et griffonna quelques mots sur une feuille dans une chemise cartonnée à son nom.

\- J'ai eu tout ce dont j'avais besoin, dit-il d'une voix égale, tu peux disposer. Si rejoindre l'équipage t'intéresse toujours, sois là demain à seize heures.

Mia s'apprêtait à actionner la poignée quand il reprit la parole.

\- Profite du marché pour manger quelque chose.

\- Je prends note, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

\- Tu penses pouvoir trouver la sortie sans défaillir ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Je pense, merci. Bonne journée, conclut-elle précipitamment en passant la porte.

Elle retrouva rapidement la sortie et ne s'autorisa à souffler qu'une fois sur la terre ferme. Arrivée sur le port, elle regarda les badauds du marché puis le sous-marin jaune criard.

« Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarquée moi encore… »

* * *

MOUAHAHAHA (rire machiavélique)!

Bon, pour la petite histoire, je me suis marrée comme une grosse vache pendant l'écriture de la prise de sang.

Mais apparemment je suis la seule que ça fait rire. Ce qui me fait penser que j'ai vraiment un sens de l'humour douteux.

Puis, vous avez de la chance, au début je voulais que le chapitre s'arrête au moment où il lui plante l'aiguille dans le bras, mais ça ne collait pas avec le début du chapitre suivant.

C4est pour moi le premier véritable échange entre mes deux tourtereaux (j'ai écrit tourteaux en premier au lieux de tourtereaux …houla ça va pas moi…) qui ne se passe pas très bien pour la petite Mia. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'ai quelques questions pour vous !

Comment trouvez-vous mon Law ?

Mia vous intéresse toujours ?

Comment trouvez-vous mon Law ? sans mentir cette fois !

Dites moi tout en Review !

Bon, je vous demanderai un peu de patience, je dois clôturer le chapitre 6 et terminer le 7 avant de poster la suite ! Mais je ne vous oublie pas !

Pleins de bisouilles !


	5. Chapitre Cinq - La Cabine Numéro Une

Salut Salut !

Je suis désolée du retard que j'ai pris avec la fic ! J'ai eu une reprise très compliquée, épuisante mentalement et physiquement ! Mais voilà ! j'ai terminé le chapitre 6 donc je poste je chapitre 5 !

Astagram : ironiquement j'ai, moi aussi horreur des aiguilles. Je suis habilleuse haha ! hum hum ! Merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement. La vie ne sera pas de tout repos pour ma petite Mia, mais pour Trafalgar non plus, elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac hihi ! Ils vont tous les deux de casser les pieds mutuellement !

J'espère que le chapitre te plaira )

Scorpon : Je me suis basée sur ma propre expérience pour la prise de sang haha ! C'est du vécu xD Je suis ravie que mon Law te plaise, je passe toujours beaucoup de temps à écrire ses apparitions. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage, je souhaite qu'il reste fidèle au manga ! Pleins de mercis pour ta review !

LawTrafalgarDWater : Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que pour les trois premiers chapitres je me basais sur son environnement, ses habitudes, son quotidien. Je tenais à développer l'importance que son entourage à pour elle. Je n'arriverais pas écrire un personnage sensé être important pour Mia juste en deux lignes et basta on l'oublie une fois sur le bateau. Je voulais vraiment prendre mon temps, et je l'ai tellement pris que je me suis énormément attachée à Gonzales haha !

Traffy-D-Lamy : MERCI ! je me sens moins seule ! Son arrivée dans le manga ? haaaa il va falloir être patiente ! Si il y a une chose que j'aime c'est prendre mon temps )

Je suis ravie que Law te plaise ! Merci pour ta review !

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages (excepté Mia et sa clique) ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Chapitre Cinq

La Cabine Numéro Une

Le cadran de l'horloge affichait quinze heures vingt-cinq quand Mia checka, pour la cinquième fois de la journée, sa valise et ses trois sacs. Elle n'avait pas moins de dix brosses à dents et vingt tubes de dentifrices.

La liste donnée par le pirate avait été respectée à la lettre. Elle descendit ses sacs dans la boutique. La lumière filtrait à travers le bois des volets clos, transformant la poussière volante de la pièce en un millier de paillettes. Sur la porte en verre une note manuscrite indiquait « fermeture exceptionnelle ».

Dans trente-cinq minutes elle serait dans le sous-marin.

Dans trente-cinq minutes elle serait en route pour retrouver son frère.

Dans trente-cinq minutes elle serait à la merci d'un des pires pirates de ce monde.

Mia n'avait jamais été de nature anxieuse. Elle avait donc du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle avait aussi mal au ventre et tant envie de vomir.

Gonzales ne s'était pas montré de la journée. A son réveil la boutique était fermée et son oncle Gonza était parti, sans un mot ni une note. Juste un « fermeture exceptionnelle » sur la devanture de la boutique. Elle avait espéré le revoir avant de partir mais à vingt minutes du départ elle avait dû se faire une raison.

Vers quinze heures Thess était passée la voir, lui racontant les derniers potins -notamment avec Robb- et partit en lui souhaitant bon courage. Elle fit promettre à Mia de lui écrire à chaque escale et elle partit rapidement disant être en retard pour la répétition au cabaret.

Thess avait toujours eu une personnalité envahissante ne laissant que peu de place à d'autre personnes. Elle parlait beaucoup d'elle, de ses passions, ses amants, ses histoires en oubliant de s'intéresser à son entourage. Ce n'était pas par méchanceté, juste par oubli. Il n'y avait que Mia qui s'était faite une petite place près de son cœur. C'était à Mia qu'elle n'oubliait jamais de demander comment elle allait et si elle se sentait bien.

Pour une personne lambda cela pouvait avoir l'air tout à fait naturel, mais pour quelqu'un qui connaissait un tant soit peu Thess, c'était la preuve d'un profond attachement.

C'est pour cela que Mia se sentie si désappointée par la brièveté de ces adieux. Elles ne se révéraient sûrement jamais et elle ne restait même pas dix minutes et partait en coup de vent. Entre elle, ses adieux qui relevaient de l'indifférence et l'absence de son oncle Mia ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne comptait peut être pas autant qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

Elle relut la lettre à l'intention d'Oncle Gonza et la déposa sur le comptoir. Elle entra dans l'atelier et déambula entre les postes de travails en y laissant glisser ses doigts, nostalgique.

Elle revoyait Gonzales s'arracher les cheveux lors de ses premiers mois d'apprentissage ou encore la découverte de son fruit du Démon. Lors de la fuite moteur qui avait inondé l'établi. Elle avait tout gelé durant un coup de colère. Ils avaient passé plus d'une heure avec des sèche-cheveux empruntés aux voisins pour le dégivrer.

Elle aurait tellement aimé le revoir, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire au revoir.

Plus que vingt-cinq minutes.

Elle regagna la boutique puis enfila ses sacs, empoigna sa valise et se retourna une dernière fois, les yeux humides, avant de passer la porte. Même le son de la clochette de la boutique lui manquerait.

Le soleil l'éblouit un instant, elle cacha sa clef sous le pot de fleurs de l'entrée et elle prit le chemin du sous-marin. Le port était calme, elle ne croisa presque personne. Elle atteignit le bâtiment plus vite que prévu. Quelques membres de l'équipage montaient des cageots de bois sur le pont. Elle passa derrière eux avec ses gros sacs quand l'un d'eux souleva sa valise.

\- C'est toi la p'tite nouvelle ? demanda-t-il.

Il portait la capuche de sa combinaison sur la tête et un gros col roulé lui remontait jusqu'au nez.

\- Oui, sourit-elle. Mia. Merci pour la valise.

\- Moi c'est Uni. Pas d'quoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous chargez ?

\- Les stocks pour la plongée. Là c'est les réserves de savons, expliqua-t-il en pointant d'un coup de menton le cageot qu'il avait sous le bras. Il y a encore trois caisses en bas.

\- Autant ?

\- une fois on n'est pas remonté pendant cinq mois. Je te laisse imaginer le nombre de litres de savons et de rouleaux de PQ. T'as bien pris plusieurs brosses à dents, hein ? demanda-t-il d'un air très sérieux.

\- Oui, pas de soucis, j'en ai pour plus d'un an je pense, rigola-t-elle.

Elle suivit le pirate dans le sous-marin. Il la guida jusqu'à la salle de commande ou elle retrouva Bepo.

\- Ah, Mia je t'attendais ! s'exclama-t-il

\- Bonjour, désolée pour l'attente.

Il s'inclina en avant.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé.

\- ARRETE DE T EXCUSER ! brayèrent les quelques membres de l'équipage derrière lui.

\- Désolé…

Ils furent interrompus par le rire de Mia qui leur demanda où elle devait poser ses affaires. Bepo eu soudain l'air embarrassé.

\- Hummm…laisse-les là pour l'instant, on verra ça plus tard. Je vais te faire faire un tour complet du sous-marin. Quand l'immersion commencera on n'aura pas le temps de faire la visite.

\- Le Capitaine n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle doucement en balayant la salle des yeux.

\- Il termine de vérifier l'itinéraire. On a à peu près quinze minutes avant le départ.

Le ventre de Mia se desserra un peu, dans l'immédiat elle ne le verrait pas.

Elle déposa ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce et rejoignit l'ours pour la visite. Elle repassa par les salles qu'elle avait vues la veille et en découvrit d'autres. Les salles de bains, les toilettes, le self et même une salle d'opération. Elle fut surprise d'entendre qu'une grande partie de l'équipage avait des bases solides en médecine.

Ils furent interrompus par un membre de l'équipage, que Mia ne connaissait pas encore, qui arrivait en courant. Il s'arrêta devant eux un instant, essoufflé.

\- Mia, y a du monde pour toi dehors, souffla t'il entre deux inspirations.

Ce qui donnait plus : « Mi…Mia, y…ya du m… du monde p…pour toi d…dehors ! ».

Bepo la raccompagna à la sortie. Une vingtaine de personnes se tenaient sur le pont dans un capharnaüm total. Mia reconnu Thess et les danseuses du cabaret. Elle aperçut également au milieu le crâne lisse de Roy et les cheveux blonds de Coraline.

« Cinq minutes avant départ. Je répète, cinq minutes avant départ. » crachèrent les vieux hauts parleurs du sous-marin.

Devant toutes les filles elle vit Gonzales, impassible. Le spectacle était vraiment comique. Les danseuses, toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres gloussant, rigolant, sautillant et le vieil oncle Gonza, l'air perpétuellement ronchon, les bras croisés, raide comme un piquet bouillonnant sur place. Il lançait des regards énervés aux filles qui ne cessaient de gigoter et de discuter bruyamment à côté de lui.

\- Oncle Gonza !

Mia quitta le pont en courant pour se jeter dans les bras de son oncle. Elle ne lui arrivait même pas aux épaules.

-J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais pas !

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui.

En levant les yeux elle aperçut Thess et quitta les bras de Gonzales pour ceux de son amie. Elle lui expliqua que c'était pour organiser tout ça qu'elle était partie si vite. Toutes les danseuses la saluèrent et lui souhaitèrent bon courage dans de grandes embrassades. Thess en profita pour prendre quelques photos toutes les deux, elle lui en glissa une dans sa combinaison en lui disant qu'elle devait rester à l'ombre.

« Une minute avant départ »

\- Dépêche-toi Mia ! Cria la voix de Bepo sur le pont.

\- Mia !

Elle reconnut la voix rocailleuse de Gonzales et revint vers lui. Il lui prit les mains qu'il joignit dans les siennes. Il y glissa son escargophone et une bourse en cuir.

\- C'est pour toi fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu l'ouvriras une fois à bord.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire tonton mais merci ! Merci pour tout… je…je t'écrirai…je…

Prise d'un sanglot elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase.

\- Mia ! Vite ! Criait Bepo.

\- Vamos niña... Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue mal rasée et courut sur le pont. Les pirates purent lever le ponton de bois qui les reliait à la berge. Ses amies lui crièrent leurs adieux mais une question revint à Mia. - Gonza ! Tu étais où toute la journée ? cria-t-elle Pour seule réponse il releva sa manche, sous les noms de ses enfants sur une peau rougie et rasée elle pouvait y lire trois lettres : Mia. - MERCI ! MERCI POUR TOUT TONTON ! THESS, LES FILLES, MERCI ! - Repasse nous voir un de ces quatre ! Cria Thess. Quand tu auras retrouvé le frangin tu me donneras ton adresse ! Gonza qui fulminait explosa quand une danseuse lui fit une bise sur la joue. - _Mierda_ ! Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ? _! Por amor de Dios !_ Arrêtez donc un peu de jacasser comme une bande de _gallinas !_ \- Gonza, tu pleures ?! S'étonna Thess à côté de lui. - NON ! J'ai une poussière dans l'œil !

Mia explosa de rire en les saluant de la main. Le sous-marin filait vers le large et bientôt elle n'entendit plus les cris de ses amies.

\- ça va Mia ? interrogea Bepo à côté d'elle.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et hocha la tête.

\- Non mais tu as le visage tout rouge. Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

Interloquée elle passa ses doigts sur son visage et y récupéra un résidu gras et rouge.

\- Bin dit donc, si tous nos départs étaient comme ça on ne partirait plus jamais, intervint la voix de Penguin. Si on avait su on aurait demandé de rester plus longtemps. Ne serais ce que pour passer une soirée avec les jolies danseuses. Au fait t'es toute rouge.

\- Elles n'ont pas fait ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle sortit la photo que Thess avait glissée dans sa combinaison. Elles étaient toutes les deux tout sourires. Thess magnifique comme à l'accoutumée et elle les joues, le nez, le front couvert de traces de rouge à lèvres. Elle explosa de rire.

« Immersion imminente, merci de bien vouloir rentrer dans le sous-marin »

\- Alors tu es bel et bien venue Miss ?

« Oh non pas lui… »

Elle reconnut la silhouette de Trafalgar Law dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Vous auriez vu toutes les bombes qui étaient rassemblées devant le sous-marin Cap'tain, Sachi va en rêver encore longtemps je crois, rigola Penguin.

\- Tu veux rire ? Moi au moins je ne ressemblais pas à un chien en rut ! Il te manquait plus que les oreilles et la langue qui pend ! T'avais la mâchoire qui touchait tes chevilles !

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? On dirait un gros coup de soleil, s'inquiétait encore Bebo à côté d'elle. Ce ne serait pas une réaction allergique au moins ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas c'est du rouge à lèvre, sourit-elle.

\- Tu ne sais pas te maquiller ?

Mia resta un instant confuse avant de partir dans un rire franc.

\- Mes copines m'ont fait une blague c'est tout ! Une sorte de bizutage de départ si tu veux.

\- Haaa…Désolé…

\- Mais…pourquoi tu t'excuses ? demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

\- Rentrons, dit finalement Trafalgar toujours à la porte. On va commencer l'immersion.

Law observa Mia lancer un dernier regard en direction de l'île qui l'avait accueillie ces deux dernières années. Elle fixait le petit groupe rassemblé sur le port et leur fit un dernier salut les joues encore humides.

\- Tu comptes pleurer encore longtemps ?

Son visage s'affaissa et disparu derrière sa frange. Tête baissée, elle passa rapidement la porte qu'il tenait sans lui adresser un regard. Avec cette expression même les ridicules traces de rouge à lèvres perdaient leur aspect comique.

Elle retourna à la salle des commandes où elle avait laissé ses affaires. Contrairement à sa première visite chaque poste de travail était occupé, ils lançaient des mesures qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ils semblaient si concentrés que Mia n'osa pas entrer.

Elle fit un pas en arrière pour regarder derrière elle mais buta contre son Capitaine qui souhaitait entrer dans la pièce. Elle fit un bon sur le côté.

\- Pardonnez-moi !

Il l'ignora.

\- Numéro deux, cinq, zéro. Dix-mille mètres pas d'inclinaison Capitaine ! S'exclama l'un devant un ordinateur.

\- Machines avant trois réglées à une vitesse Loch de sept nœuds cinq, dit un autre.

\- Vous pouvez ouvrir les purges et remplir les ballasts, dit Law au centre de la pièce.

\- Bâtiment paré à plonger, ouverture des ballasts.

Law se dirigea vers le barreur les yeux fixés sur l'écran au-dessus de lui.

\- Immersion périscopique de quinze mètres, Capt'ain.

\- Dix-huit mètres, vingt-trois mètres ordonnés c'est bien…

Chaque énumération du Capitaine était soigneusement retranscrite par Sachi sur un carnet qui répétait chaque donnée au reste de l'équipage.

\- A vingt-six mètres on lancera le bâtiment en assiette. Vingt-quatre mètres. Vingt-six mètres, c'est parti on redresse.

Mia dans un coin de la salle regardait, découvrait en silence ce qui allait devenir son quotidien. Quand ils arrivèrent à quatre-vingt-deux mètres de profondeur Bepo l'invita à le rejoindre à côté du barreur.

\- Regarde ça…

\- Ouverture du rideau déroulant. Lancement des phares, répéta Sachi après son capitaine.

Dans un grincement la coque du bâtiment s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser place à un grand pare-brise et la lumière éclairait à au moins cinquante mètres.

L'île était réputée pour être un excellent lieu de pêche et possédait plusieurs réserves naturelles sous-marines. Ils étaient dans l'une d'elle.

De nombreux poissons aux couleurs éclatantes passaient devant eux, les ignorant, faisant comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Elle vit même une magnifique raie Manta frôler le sous-marin.

Elle ne dit rien mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Elle était subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait. Bepo lui intima de s'avancer et elle se retrouva à côté du Capitaine.

A cette profondeur, en levant la tête elle pouvait encore apercevoir les éclaircies du soleil à travers les bancs de poissons, à des dizaines de mètres au-dessus d'eux.

\- On va descendre jusqu'à combien de mètres ? demanda-t-elle à Bepo en chuchotant pour ne pas les déranger.

\- On devrait s'arrêter à quatre-vingt-dix pour l'instant. On est encore trop près de l'île pour descendre plus bas, dans quelques heures quand on se sera assez éloigné on recommencera la descente.

\- Pourquoi trop près ?

\- L'eau n'est pas aussi profonde près d'une terre qu'en pleine mer. On va continuer de s'écarter de l'île jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs de pouvoir continuer à plonger sans risquer de se prendre des rochers. La vitre nous permet de voir devant nous mais pas autour, ni derrière. Puis il est plus souvent fermé qu'ouvert. Avec la lumière on est beaucoup moins discret. Si le Capitaine l'a ouvert c'est pour t'en mettre plein la vue.

\- Comment vous faites pour vous diriger quand il est fermé ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant la dernière remarque de l'ours

\- Grâce au sonar, répondit Penguin assis à côté d'eux avec un casque sur la tête.

\- Quatre-vingt-dix mètres atteints. Bon travail, félicita le Capitaine en tapotant l'épaule du barreur.

Penguin se leva et ôta son casque.

\- Assieds-toi.

Mia prit sa place et il lui posa le casque sur les oreilles.

\- Je vais lancer le sonar, dès que j'appuie sur le bouton tu comptes les secondes et tu t'arrêtes dès que tu entends un écho. Compris ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il appuya sur le bouton et elle entendit les « bip » réguliers résonner dans le casque. Elle ferma les yeux et compta les secondes. Après quelques instants elle les rouvrit.

\- Dix-neuf !

\- Dix-neuf quoi ?

\- Bin secondes, dit-elle surprise par sa question.

\- Quand tu es dans cette cabine il faut toujours préciser de quelle mesure tu parles. Quand tout le monde est concentré sur son travail les informations ont besoin d'être claires, précises et surtout complètes. Dix-neuf ça peut être des nœuds, un degré d'inclinaison ou encore le numéro d'une machine. Tu comprends où je veux en venir ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Bien, alors : dix-neuf secondes avant la réception du signal.

\- Pour que tu comprennes mieux on va arrondir à vingt secondes. Dans ses vingt secondes, tu as le temps de l'aller du signal et son retour au sous-marin après avoir rencontré l'obstacle, expliqua-t-il en mimant les ondes et l'obstacle avec ses mains. Donc, dix secondes all, dix secondes retour. Tu me suis ?

Elle opina du chef.

\- L'onde avance à un kilomètre cinq par seconde, pour être plus précis on parle en mètre seconde, donc mille…

\- Mille-cinq-cents mètres seconde… fois dix ? proposa-t-elle l'air concentré.

\- Exact. On divise les secondes par deux et on multiplie la vitesse par le résultat. Donc, il réfléchit une seconde, quinze kilomètres.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va rencontrer dans quinze kilomètres ?

\- Rien. J'ai dirigé le sonar vers la côte, c'est la distance qui nous sépare, à cette profondeur, des premiers rochers de l'île. Puis je t'ai fait compter de tête mais on utilise un chronomètre.

\- Quand vous aurez fini vous rangerez tout ce bazar, dit Trafalgar en pointant, de la main, les affaires de Mia entassées dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Ca marche, on s'en occupe tout de suite, dit Sashi en invitant Mia à le suivre.

\- Attendez moi j'arrive ! dit Penguin en laissant sa place à Uni.

Mia prit sa valise et ses nouveaux compagnons prirent ses sacs. Ils la guidèrent dans le sous-marin jusqu'à l'étage des cabines.

\- Si on avait su on s'en serait occupé… Comme le Capitaine a gardé ta venue pour lui on a rien préparé…

\- Mais tout va bien voyons ! Il n'y a pas de soucis, je ne suis pas la reine d'Angleterre non plus…

\- La reine de quoi ? questionna Sashi.

\- C'est quelqu'un d'important, là d'où je viens.

\- Ouais mais ça reste pas cool… geignit Penguin.

\- Même moi j'ose pas trop y mettre les pieds dans la cabine…souffla Sashi.

\- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta soudain Mia

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, le numéro « 04 » y était inscrit.

\- Le capitaine ne t'a pas mise au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en grimaçant.

\- Hummm… Il vaut mieux que tu voies ça par toi-même, dit le roux en actionnant la poignée.

Effectivement. Peu de mots pouvaient décrire le bazar qui régnait dans la pièce. Une grosse bibliothèque vide traversait la petite cabine qui, a vue de nez, possédait deux lits encastrés dans les murs, jonchés de livres et de cartons. Il était impossible d'entrer dans la pièce, le sol était couvert de caisses en bois et de cartons qui lui arrivaient aux genoux. Sans parler de l'odeur de poussière et de moisi qui envahissait la pièce.

Mia lâcha son sac, sous le choc. Elle regarda le lit encombré s'imaginant dormir à l'intérieur. A travers les livres, les vieux cartons et la poussière.

\- A la base c'est la cabine d'Ikkoku. Ça fait plus de deux an qu'elle est partie. Elle était enceinte, elle est allée retrouver sa famille juste après avoir accoucher. C'est une sorte de congé maternité, rigola Sashi. On a dû faire des travaux dans la bibliothèque il y a quelque mois, comme la pièce était inutilisée on a tout entreposé là….

\- Tu es toute pâle, ça va ? T'inquiète pas tu ne vas pas dormir ici pour l'instant, la rassura Penguin.

\- Vraiment ? Où ça alors ? demanda t-elle d'un air désespéré.

\- Il ne t'a vraiment rien dit ? S'étonnèrent-ils.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le Capitaine !

\- Juste d'être là pour seize heures, dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

\- De sa part ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça… Bien, suis-nous. On va te montrer ou tu vas crécher en attendant.

Ils avancèrent de quelques portes et s'arrêtèrent devant le numéro « 01 ».

\- Le capitaine te prête sa cabine le temps que tu t'occupes de déblayer la tienne.

\- Pardon ?

\- On te donnera un coup de main t'inquiète pas !

\- Je vais dormir dans la même pièce que le Capitaine ? S'exclama-t-elle plus blanche que jamais.

Les deux compères se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Mia, elle, ne trouvait vraiment pas ça drôle. Ses poings étaient serrés et elle tremblait de frustration.

\- Ha ha ha ! S'esclaffa Sachi, désolé, mais j'imagine la scène haha ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Il n'utilise presque jamais sa cabine, la plupart du temps il fait des siestes à l'infirmerie.

\- Il y travail plus qu'il ne dort, en fait. Rassure-toi, s'il décide d'y dormir ce sera pendant que tu travailles.

Quelque peu rassurée, mais toujours aussi gênée, elle tourna la poignée. La pièce était bien différente de la première. Plus vaste, elle possédait un lit double collé au mur. Il était impeccablement plié et recouvert d'un couvre-lit blanc et de quelques coussins. Juste à côté de la tête de lit se trouvait un énorme bureau en bois massif surplombé d'une petite lampe.

Si Mia n'eut aucun mal à imaginer Trafalgar assis à ce bureau, plus adapté à son gabarit que celui de l'infirmerie, pour travailler, la chambre lui sembla très impersonnelle. Elle se serait crue dans une chambre d'hôtel.

\- Tu as accès à une petite salle d'eau juste là, indiqua Penguin en pointant une porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué en rentrant. N'y prend pas trop goût, c'est un avantage qui revient au capitaine. Une fois que tu auras ta cabine ce sera les douches communes ou l'infirmerie. Je te conseille l'infirmerie.

\- Ikkoku se douchait à l'infirmerie car il y a un loquet à la porte, on ne peut pas verrouiller la porte des douches communes. Bon, on va te laisser prendre tes marques.

\- Ça marche, à tout à l'heure !

Ils refermèrent la porte tandis qu'elle déposait ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, une petite douche, des cabinets, un lavabo. Elle fut très surprise de la propreté des lieux. Tout paraissait neuf.

Par curiosité elle ouvrit la petite armoire au-dessus du lavabo. Rasoir, mousse à raser, eau de toilette. Elle attrapa la bouteille et dévissa le bouchon pour la porter à son nez. Une note épicée et boisée avec un fond de bergamote envahit ses narines.

« Pas mal… »

Outre le fait de savoir que son capitaine avait fort bon goût pour choisir ses eaux de Cologne ce qui surprit le plus Mia fut de constater que tous ses produits étaient rangés par tailles et par couleurs.

Elle passa la tête dans la douche. Idem, ils étaient rigoureusement alignés de la plus petite bouteille à la plus grande.

Elle pouffa de rire à cette découverte.

« Serait pas légèrement maniaque celui-là ? »

* * *

HEY

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ! Autant vous le dire tout de suite : grâce à cette fic je suis devenue une pointure en sous-marin nucléaire haha !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions en commentaire, ça fait plaisir, ça peut apporter des débats en mp, c'est motivant et j'obligerai même à Law de vous faire un bisou pour vous remercier !

En attendant vous avez les miens, bisouilles !


	6. Chapitre Six-Le Maître Coq Du Polar Tang

Oyé Oyé !

Et voilà, chapitre 6 !

merci à **scorpon** et à **Traffy-D-Lamy** d'avoir prit le temps de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

vous l'attendiez (j'espère..), il est là ! je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

Chapitre Six

Le Maître Coq Du Polar Tang

Mia profita de la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller le visage. Il lui fallut trois lavages au savon pour tout effacer. Après s'être essuyée elle ne vit presque aucune différence entre avant et après. A force de frotter, sa peau était devenue aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

« Peau de rousse. »

Et encore, elle avait de la chance, excepté quelques taches de rousseur son visage ne brûlait pas au moindre rayon de soleil.

Mia était belle, c'était indéniable. Il fallait tout de même avoir un certain physique pour intégrer le cabaret. Mais sa féminité n'était montrée que sur scène et parfois en soirée. Tous les hommes avec qui elle avait tenté une relation avaient fui à toutes jambes en la voyant troquer les faux cils pour une clef à molette et les talons hauts pour une combinaison.

Pendant un instant, elle crut apercevoir dans le reflet du miroir la jeune fille de dix-neuf ans qu'elle était avant son arrivée. Toujours souriante, bien maquillée et sûre d'elle. Tout lui réussissait, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être malheureuse. Elle était sur le point d'accomplir son rêve. Elle le touchait du bout des doigts, s'y voyait et s'y noyait même.

Le rêve qui allait devenir réalité a viré au cauchemar le jour de cet accident.

Que restait-il dans la voiture après le choc ? Le corps de son frère et le sien gisaient-t-ils encore dans la voiture ? Si oui, combien de temps leur mère avait pris avant de quitter sa nouvelle famille pour identifier les corps ? Combien de larme avait-t-elle versé face à la disparition de ses premiers enfants ? Aucune sûrement, et elle ne se serait pas déplacée non plus. Non. Certainement pas.

Avait-t-elle été enterrée ou incinérée ? L'avait-t-elle été avec William ?

Will… Le cœur lourd, elle se détourna du miroir et sortit la bourse en cuir donnée par Gonzales en s'asseyant sur le lit. Elle tira le lacet et en sortit un mot et une liasse de billet grosse comme son poing, enroulée et maintenue par une ficelle.

\- Gonzales…mais qu'as-tu fait ? souffla t'elle stupéfiée.

Elle déplia le papier.

« Mia,

Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très expansif. Je n'aime pas les adieux larmoyants. Vois cet argent comme ta paye de tout ton travail effectué depuis deux ans. Si j'ai bien compté il y a vingt-cinq mille. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça t'aidera pour t'installer à Tao Island.

Bon courage chica.

Gonza, Maria et Marco. »

En bas de la lettre il y avait un petit post-scriptum, elle y reconnut l'écriture soignée de Maria.

« Ecris nous régulièrement et donne-nous ton adresse une fois à Tao Island ! Je t'embrasse.»

Les mots lui manquaient, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle…

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en réalisant qu'elle ne les reverrait sûrement jamais. Elle n'aurait plus les moyens d'y retourner.

En additionnant cette somme avec ses propres économies elle atteignait facilement la barre des trente mille Berrys. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant d'argent dans les mains. Elle se pressa de le cacher tout au fond de ses affaires.

Elle sortit sa trousse de toilette et rangea ses savons et shampoing dans la douche en fredonnant puis entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et croisa le regard du propriétaire de la chambre. Il portait des dossiers qu'il posa sur le bureau.

Elle refoula le sentiment que colère qui l'envahit en repensant aux fait qu'il ait délibérément omit de lui annoncer l'état de sa cabine.

Il s'installa sur sa chaise et se tourna vers elle.

\- Bon, il va y avoir quelques règles à suivre tant que tu logeras dans cette chambre.

Elle se retint de souffler, elle n'avait pas huit ans !

\- Règle numéro une, dit-il en levant l'index, ce lit est le mien, seul moi peut autoriser une tierce personne à y entrer.

Règle numéro deux, elle rejoint la première, ce lit est fait uniquement pour dormir et je ne veux retrouver personne d'autre que toi à l'intérieur. Si tu as envie de t'acoquiner avec quelqu'un ce ne sera pas dans cette pièce. Et bien sûr aucune conquête dans l'équipage.

« M'enfin ! Il me prend pour une attardée mentale ou quoi ? »

Outrée, Mia s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il la coupa.

\- Règle numéro trois, j'aime quand les choses sont propres et rangées. Alors je ne veux pas avoir à faire le ménage derrière toi dans la salle de bain ou dans la chambre.

Mia se retint de pouffer en imaginant le pirate habillé d'un tablier de ménagère, armé d'un plumeau et d'une serpillère, nettoyer frénétiquement la salle de bain.

\- Et enfin, règle numéro quatre, aucune nourriture dans la chambre, il leva un mug blanc de son bureau. Seule ma tasse de café a le droit d'en franchir la porte. Des questions ?

\- Aucune, même si les trois premières règles me semblaient plutôt évidentes.

\- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à brûler mes draps. Quelque chose te fait rire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec en la voyant serrer les lèvres.

\- Oh oui, c'est que t'es un putain de maniaque mon gars !

…

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé dire. Elle se contenta de secouer frénétiquement la tête en se mordant la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire.

Parce que bon, un petit tour à quatre-vingts dix à la machine avec un peu de lessive et de soupline et le tour est joué hein.

\- Tu n'as pas déballé tes affaires ? demanda-t-il en pointant ses sacs d'un signe de tête.

\- Je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici, je vais vider la cabine le plus vite possible et libérer la place, dit-elle en enfilant ses gants de protection.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand il l'interrompit.

\- Tu ne comptais pas le faire maintenant j'espère ? Demanda-il d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Il y a du travail pour toi en cuisine.

\- Oh, très bien, reprit-elle après quelque secondes en refoulant sa déception et en reposant ses gants dans son sac.

Il lui lança un sourire provocateur et se pencha sur son bureau. La discussion était terminée.

Elle traversa le sous-marin, un goût amer dans la bouche et rejoignit les cuisines. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'activait sur un minuscule plan de travail. C'était la plus petite cuisine que Mia n'avait jamais vue. Il y avait à peine de la place pour trois personnes.

Elle se racla doucement la gorge pour attirer l'attention du cuisinier qui épluchait des légumes. Il tourna la tête et la fixa sans rien dire.

\- Bonjour, le Capitaine m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'un coup de main.

\- Ah ! c'est toi la nouvelle ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte en se tournant vers elle et en posant ses points sur ses hanches. Bin, on m'avait dit que t'était une petiote mais je n'avais pas imaginé à ce point-là ! Oui, rentre, rentre ! Referme la porte derrière toi sinon on va embaumer tout le Polar Tang.

\- Tout le quoi ? répéta-t-elle interdite en fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Le Polar Tang, c'est le nom du sous-marin ! Tu viens me donner un coup de main ? - elle hocha la tête – Tu vas m'aider pour la pluche.

Il sortit deux tabourets et deux grandes casseroles, l'une remplie de pommes de terre et de carottes et l'autre vide. Il lui tendit un économe et ils se mirent au travail.

\- Comment tu t'appelles petite ?

\- Mia, sourit-elle, et vous ?

\- Sting, tu viens d'arriver non ? Je suppose que tu dois avoir plein de question ?

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Je m'attendais à avoir un minimum d'explication de la part du Capitaine. La seule chose à laquelle j'ai eu droit pour l'instant c'est les « règles de vie à suivre dans sa cabine ».

Il rigola en soufflant et reprit.

\- ça ne m'étonne absolument pas de lui. Ça n'a jamais été un grand bavard. Si tu as des interrogations n'hésite pas à nous en faire part, il n'y a pas de question idiote.

\- Sauf pour le Capitaine.

\- Pour le Capitaine toutes les questions sont idiotes.

\- J'en ai une du coup, dit-elle en levant la tête de sa pomme de terre. Vous faites la cuisine pour tout l'équipage dans cette cuisine minuscule ?

\- Et oui, il faut optimiser l'espace.

\- Et c'est quoi le menu de ce soir ?

\- En entrée soupe de carotte et de pomme de terre aux lardons, en plats une blanquette de veaux et en dessert salade de fruits frais.

\- C'est un jour de fête ? s'étonna t'elle.

\- Techniquement oui, tu intègres l'équipage mais c'est un menu plutôt habituel.

\- J'avoue que je m'attendais à un repas plus frugal.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde imagine, mais nous vivons tous enfermés dans une bicoque à des centaines de kilomètres sous la mer. Parfois on ne voit pas la lumière du jour pendant plusieurs mois et on est constamment loin de sa famille. Le rôle de la nourriture est très important, elle permet de garder un bon moral. Sans ça tout le monde tomberait en dépression.

\- Vous avez de la famille qui vous attend quelque part ?

\- Une épouse et une fille. Ma fille devrait avoir ton âge je pense, ça fait cinq ans que je ne l'ai pas vue.

\- Elle avait quel âge quand vous l'avez quittée ?

\- Onze ans je crois, elle devrait en avoir seize maintenant.

\- Hum, elle toussa pour cacher sa gêne, je suis tout de même un peu plus âgée que votre fille…

\- Tu as quel âge alors ?

\- J'ai vingt-et-un ans, rigola-t-elle devant sa mine ahurie.

\- Attend, il s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et sortit d'une de ses poches une paire de lunettes ovales qu'il posa sur le bout de son nez. Sacrebleu ! Désolé jeune fille ! C'est vrai que ça m'aurait étonné qu'il accepte une gosse à bord.

Il se remit à son travail. Sting travaillait à une vitesse fulgurante, le temps qu'elle épluche une patate, lui en faisait huit.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qui t'a poussée à prendre la mer et à devenir pirate ? Demanda-t-il après un moment.

\- Je suis à la recherche de mon frère.

\- Hum. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de devenir pirate pour le chercher. Si ?

\- Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour voyager, et mon frère possède quelque chose qui intéresse Trafalgar. Donc on fait une pierre deux coups.

\- De quoi s'agit-il si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

\- Disons qu'il sait beaucoup de choses…Aie !

Mia s'était planté l'économe dans le pouce qu'elle porta à sa bouche. Sting se leva et sortit d'un placard une bouteille d'alcool et un pansement

\- C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un se blesser avec un économe.

\- Désolée, j'étais distraite.

Elle nettoya sa coupure à l'alcool et la pansa.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu cherches ton frangin ?

\- Ça fait deux ans qu'on a été séparés.

Mia n'aimait pas s'étaler sur le sujet. Malgré le fait qu'elle entame cette aventure pour le retrouver, il s'agissait toujours un sujet sensible qui lui serrait le cœur. En parler lui faisait constamment penser à cette fameuse nuit. Cette nuit ou elle avait cru perdre la personne la plus chère à ses yeux.

Elle-même avait du mal à exprimer tout ce qui la liait à son frère. Pourquoi étaient-ils si proches ? Ce n'était pas uniquement un frère, mais un père, une mère, un ami… Il était un peu tout ça à la fois. Petite, ce n'était pas sa mère qui la réconfortait quand elle faisait des cauchemars ou qui la réprimandait quand elle faisait des bêtises. Mais bel et bien William.

\- Et vous ? Dit-elle pour changer de sujet, quels événements ont fait que vous vous retrouviez Maitre coq pour Trafalgar Law ?

Sting ne savait pas si Mia s'en rendait compte mais quand elle parlait, elle prenait un ton légèrement malicieux et une moue presque moqueuse se dessinait sur son visage. Il n'y avait pas de condescendance dans son comportement, un air taquin qui jurait avec son ton calme et posé. Elle était charmeuse, ce n'était pas ses traits mais son attitude qui nous confirmait que ce n'était plus une enfant.

\- L'appel de la mer, dit-il d'un air rêveur. Un extraordinaire besoin de sensation et de liberté… Qui s'est terminé dans les fins fonds Sabaody à ratisser les bars. J'ai croisé le capitaine dans l'un d'eux. C'était encore un p'tit minot de dix-huit ans à peine. Il cherchait un cuisinier et m'a proposé de le rejoindre. Ça fait six ans maintenant.

\- Il était comment avant, le Capitaine ?

Le sourire de Sting s'étira comme un élastique.

\- Tu as des vues sur le Capitaine ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

En réponse il eut le droit à un regard blasé.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu n'aurais pas été la première à essayer de l'approcher de cette façon.

\- Du drama ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air réjoui en croisant les jambes, racontez-moi tout !

\- Il y a plusieurs gamines qui ont demandé de rejoindre l'équipage pour voir Le Chirurgien de la Mort de près. Il les a acceptées, toutes, sans exception.

Après avoir entraperçu la mine abasourdie de Mia il continua.

-Aucune n'est revenue au sous-marin après la visite médicale.

Elle explosa de rire.

\- Impossible de savoir ce qu'il leur a dit ou fait, mais elles repartaient soit en larmes ou en état de choc.

« Je crois que je comprends pourquoi … »

\- Mais c'est vrai qu'il a toujours attiré le regard des jeunes femmes, c'était déjà le cas quand je l'ai rencontré.

\- C'est le côté Bad Boy, ajouta Mia d'un air entendu avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pour toi il nous a fait le même coup qu'avec Ikkaku. Il nous a prévenus la veille du départ qu'il y aurait une nouvelle tête.

\- Comment était Ikkaku ? demanda-t-elle curieuse de connaître la figure féminine de l'équipage.

\- Et bien… Elle parle fort et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ! Elle a déjà fait la morale à tout l'équipage pour avoir dragué lourdement une nana sur un port. Mais c'est également une belle femme très maternelle généreuse. Parce que oui, elle maternait l'équipage…

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était tombée enceinte ?

\- Tu dois te demander de qui hein ? ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Au risque de te décevoir il est de son mari, on était passé par son île pour une escale et quelques mois plus tard « Pouf » elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte ! Elle est restée avec nous pendant toute sa grossesse. Tu aurais vu le Capitaine pendant cette période tu ne l'aurais jamais reconnu ! S'esclaffa-t-il. Il était intenable, enfin, à sa manière, personne ne pouvait approcher Ikkaku sans se laver les mains, il surveillait tout ce qu'elle mangeait, il lui faisait des échographies toutes les deux semaines… finit-il par souffler en se passant la main sur le visage.

« Et il ne s'agissait même du sien, se dit-elle en se retenant de rigoler »

\- Je suppose qu'elle a accouché ici ?

\- Ouais, deux jours avant d'arriver chez elle. C'est lui qui s'est chargé de l'accouchement. Il est aussi devenu son parrain.

\- Elle pense revenir un jour ?

\- Un peu mon n'veu, on l'attend de pied ferme. Puis, le Capt'ain ne l'avouera jamais, mais il n'attend qu'une chose : c'est de trouver un prétexte pour retourner sur l'île et revoir sa filleule.

\- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer comme quelqu'un d'affectueux avec les enfants, dit-elle avec une grimace.

Pour dire vrai elle avait du mal à l'imaginer affectueux tout court.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il le soit, mais il la voit comme un membre de sa famille c'est différent.

Mia aida Sting jusqu'à ce qu'arrive l'heure du service en méditant les nouvelles informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur l'homme qui l'avait accueilli à bord. Les discours de ses compagnons contredisaient ses impressions personnelles. Ils étaient tous très élogieux au point qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne parlaient pas de la même personne.

A dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq elle installa le couvert dans le réfectoire pour les vingt membres de l'équipage. Sting installa les gamelles en libre accès sur des plaques chauffantes et à vingt heures l'équipage commença à se servir et à s'installer autour des tables.

Attablée à côté de Sting ils furent rejoints par Sachi et Penguin qui s'installèrent en vitesse comme s'ils avaient peur qu'on leur pique les places.

\- Tu es nouvelle, expliqua Kyo, tout le monde est curieux.

\- Alors, Mia, dit Penguin entre deux gorgées de soupe. Quel bon vent t'a poussée à intégrer l'équipage ?

Trafalgar Law passa les portes en souhaitant un bon appétit à son équipage et s'assit à quelques places du petit groupe.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, s'exclama Sachi avec enthousiasme, tu es à la recherche de ton amant mystérieusement disparu et tu veux parcourir le monde afin de le retrouver !

\- Presque, dit-elle en souriant, mais même si j'adore l'idée de s'enrôler dans la piraterie pour retrouver l'amour de sa vie, la vérité est nettement moins romanesque. C'est mon frère que je veux retrouver et je sais où il est.

Les pirates profitèrent de la présence de la nouvelle pour la bombarder de question sous l'œil bienveillant de Sting n'hésitant pas à les remettre à leur place quand les questions devenaient un peu trop indiscrètes.

Mais de toutes les réponses qu'elle avait données elle se souviendra toujours de la réaction de l'équipage quand elle expliqua les capacités de son fruit du démon.

La salle était devenue tellement silencieuse qu'elle n'osa plus avaler la bouchée de pain qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Tout le monde la dévisageait, excepté leur capitaine qui continuait à manger en souriant.

Dans un long raclement de chaise elle vit Bepo installé en face du capitaine se lever pour faire le tour de la table jusqu'à elle. Elle était vraiment impressionnée par le gabarit de l'ours qui la toisait d'un air très sérieux. D'un coup son air formel laissa place à des yeux larmoyants et une longue plainte dans laquelle elle crut entendre :

\- Tu peux vraiment refroidir l'air ? chouina-t-il en lui attrapant les épaules.

\- O-oui…

Il renifla et sans crier gare la serra contre lui en s'écriant :

\- J'ai choisi ma filleule Capitaine !

Certains membres de l'équipage se mirent à rigoler tandis que d'autres lâchèrent des « mais c'est pas juste ! ».

\- Bepo, dit Sting en serrant l'arrête de son nez, c'est elle qui doit choisir son parrain, pas l'inverse.

\- Ah, oui c'est vrai, dit Bepo en s'écartant un peu, tu veux bien être ma filleule ? Demanda-t-il les yeux brillants.

Mia se sentit fondre rien qu'en le regardant.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de parrain ? Demanda-t-elle en se retenant de se jeter dans les bras de l'ours.

\- Ce sera ton référent, chaque nouvelle recrue choisit un parrain qui l'aidera et la conseillera. On le fait tous un peu mais en règle générale on est un peu plus proche de son parrain. Au début du moins.

Comprenant ce que ça signifiait elle se tourna vers l'ours avec un grand sourire.

\- Je veux bien être ta filleule Bepo !

Il s'excusa une dizaine de fois puis ils terminèrent leur repas entrecoupé de nombreux fous rires souvent liés aux âneries des deux compères assis en face d'elle. Chacun mit ses couverts sur un chariot tiré par le chargé de vaisselle. La majorité de l'équipage quitta la salle.

\- Tu arrives pile au bon moment, dit Sachi, on a un nouveau jeu de cartes complet.

\- Pourquoi d'habitudes il ne l'est pas ?

\- Il y a toujours des cartes qui disparaissent, souffla Sashi en se dirigeant vers la sortie. À chaque fois qu'on trouve une île on doit racheter un paquet. On va t'apprendre le Poker version Hearts Pirate !

Mia allait répondre qu'elle était vraiment nul au poker mais la voix du Capitaine la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer sa phrase.

\- Le poker sera pour plus tard. La nouvelle est de corvée de vaisselle, trancha-t-il

\- Capitaine, elle a fait le repas, puis c'est moi qui suis de corvée ce soir, dit le jeune homme tirant le chariot. C'est son premier soir il devrait y avoir sa…

-Alex ? Serais-tu en train de discuter mes ordres ? Dit-il d'un ton tec qui refroidit la bonne humeur ambiante.

Une mine choquée s'étendit sur les visages des pirates encore présents dans le réfectoire. Il y avait toujours une petite fête après le repas en l'honneur des nouvelles recrues.

\- À deux on ira plus vite, dit le dénommé Alex en lui souriant.

Mais leur capitaine ne semblait pas le voir de cet œil.

\- Comme vous avez l'air de ne pas avoir bien compris ce que je viens de vous dire, je vais le répéter. La nouvelle est de corvée vaisselle. Il ne me semble pas t'avoir mentionné, Alex. Maintenant allez-vous reposer, demain on aura du travail.

Elle vit les derniers hommes de la salle sortir gênés et déboussolés par le comportement du capitaine qui les suivit en claquant la porte sans un regard pour Mia.

La jeune fille, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche durant cet échange se retrouva seule dans le réfectoire, abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle regarda la pile de vaisselle et grimaça. Il y avait aussi les ustensiles de cuisine à laver.

« Il veut me tester ! » se dit-elle en remontant ses manches.

\- Il faut plus qu'un peu de vaisselle pour me décourager !

* * *

tatadadaaaaaaa !

Que pensez vous de Law dans ce chapitre ?  
perso je l'ai toujours imaginé hyper maniaque ! pour moi c'est le genre de personne qui donne des chaussons à ses invités pour ne pas qu'ils salissent le sol avec leurs chaussures et qui désinfecte les interrupteur tous les deux jours !

ller, le chapitre suivant (7) est presque bouclé, je vous le poste une fois le 8 bien entamé !

bisouille !

REVIEW REVIEW

Parce que bon. bon, rien qu'un petit mot disant ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait plaisir, on a pas l'impression d'écrire pour du vent ou un nombre de vu mais pour de vrais personnes !

aller Bisouilles !


	7. Chapitre Sept - Herr Kommandant

Salut Salut !

Et oui ! chapitre 7 ! avouez vous êtes soufflés par tant de rapidité !

Scorpon : Petite sœur et oncle ronchon haha ils n'ont que trois ans d'écart, il ne faut pas l'oublier !

Firebird539 : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise pour l'instant ! Merci pour ta review !

Merci à ma chimène pour la correction !

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages (excepté Mia et sa clique) ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Chapitre Sept

Herr Kommandant

Il était près de minuit quand elle arpenta les couloirs du sous-marin, éreintée et le dos endoloris, pour retrouver sa cabine.

Elle avait passé plusieurs heures à nettoyer le réfectoire et toute la vaisselle. Sting avait bien essayé de la rejoindre discrètement en cuisine mais Trafalgar l'en avait empêché.

Après une douche bien méritée elle enfila une large chemise qui lui servait de pyjama et se glissa sous les couvertures de ce grand lit qui n'était pas le sien. Elle se sentit toute petite une fois allongée, si petite qu'elle fut prise de vertiges. A moins que cela ne fut dû à la fatigue. Elle se blottit contre le mur les jambes relevées sur la poitrine, se sentant encore plus minuscule.

Les draps étaient propres mais ne sentaient pas la lessive. Ce n'était pas une odeur désagréable comme elle en avait déjà sentie chez certaines personnes, juste différente…inhabituelle.

Elle s'étira dans le lit et attrapa l'oreiller à côté d'elle pour le serrer dans ses bras. L'odeur était bien plus présente sur celui-ci. Ça devait être celui qu'IL utilisait.

 _Et si l'envie de dormir dans son lit lui prenait pendant que je suis dedans ?_

Dormir avec des amis ou petits amis cela ne lui posait aucun problème, mais seule avec un parfait inconnu ? Non. C'était inconcevable.

Une nouvelle vague de parfum envahit ses narines. Elle n'était en rien semblable à celle de son frère ou de ses ex petits amis. Si dans d'autres conditions elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas dérangée, l'image qu'elle avait de son propriétaire l'empêchait de l'apprécier.

Elle commença à somnoler en repensant aux soirées de son monde (souvent très alcoolisées) qui se terminaient à dormir à dix par terre dans des duvets.

Ironiquement, ce genre de situations la dérangeait moins que ce qu'elle vivait à cet instant. Elle commençait enfin à trouver le chemin du sommeil quand une violente lumière lui agressa les yeux, par réflexe elle se couvrit le visage avec les couvertures. Elle entendit la porte se fermer, des bruits de pas se déplacer à travers la pièce et le raclement de la chaise de bureau. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux sous la couverture pour s'habituer à la luminosité et écarta les draps.

Trafalgar Law était installé à son bureau le nez plongé dans des dossiers.

 _Il sait que j'essaie de dormir là ?_

Surement sentait-il qu'elle le regardait car il tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Un problème ? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

 _En fait, il me parait plutôt évident le problème !_

Ne voulant pas le provoquer d'avantage elle lui montra son dos et se cacha sous la couette.

\- Aucun.

Elle eut énormément de mal à trouver le sommeil. L'impression d'être surveillée lui tordait l'estomac.

« Je sais faire la cuisine, le ménage, les courses et avec mon fruit du démon je peux même vous servir de climatiseur ! »

De sa vie, jamais Mia n'avait autant regretté avoir prononcé des paroles. Mais elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il la prendrait au mot.

Le matin du premier jour le chirurgien la réveilla à cinq heure trente en tirant sur les couvertures et en l'ordonnant d'aller aider à préparer le petit déjeuner.

 _Bonjour, s'il te plaît, merci…_

Elle rejoignit Sting, les yeux mi-clos avec la désagréable impression de ne pas avoir dormit de la nuit. Le maître coq lui remonta le moral en lui offrant une bonne tasse de café puis ils en préparèrent pour tout l'équipage. Ils le versèrent dans plusieurs pichets qui rappelèrent à Mia les thermos de son monde. Ils mirent dans un autre uniquement de l'eau chaude pour ceux qui voulaient se préparer du thé et mirent du pain à griller et des céréales dans des saladiers avec du lait à disposition.

L'équipage arriva pour six heures tapante, encore à moitié endormis. Ils ressemblaient plus à une bande de zombies qu'à de puissants pirates. Elle les rejoignit avec une nouvelle tasse de café et quelques tartines beurrées. Ses origines bretonnes remontèrent quand elle découvrit qu'il n'y avait que du beurre doux à bord du submersible.

L'équipage se réveillait au fur et à mesure que les carafes de café se vidaient. Elle se joignit avec entrain aux conversations qui avaient pour sujet la mécanique du sous-marin. Le Capitaine entra dans le réfectoire à la fin du service pour remplir sa fameuse tasse de café. Mia se fit toute petite entre Uni et Sting quand il balaya la salle du regard, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

\- Mia ? dit-il d'une voix sèche.

 _Evidemment…_

\- Oui ? fit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Corvée vaisselle.

Sans un mot de plus, tasse de café à la main il quitta le réfectoire.

 _S'il te plait, merci…_

Les pirates stoppèrent leurs conversations et se regardèrent hébétés avant de dévisager Mia qui regardait le fond de sa tasse.

 _Il veut te tester ma grande, s'encouragea-t-elle, ne lui donne pas la satisfaction de voir que ça te touche !_

Elle souffla un grand coup et se remit à sourire.

 _Ce n'était que de la vaisselle de toute façon._

La voir uniquement en tant que commis de cuisine et plongeuse ne semblait pas satisfaire le Capitaine du Polar Tang. A peine avait-elle terminé de nettoyer le réfectoire et de faire la vaisselle qu'il apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte pour lui donner d'autres taches à faire. Et pour cela il regorgeait d'imagination. Passer la serpillère, s'occuper du linge, faire la poussière, ranger les cabines mais aussi classer les médicaments et les livres de l'infirmerie par ordre alphabétique puis finalement remettre le classement initial.

Si bien que Mia l'affubla d'un nouveau surnom : _Herr Kommandant_.

Ses journées commençaient à cinq heures du matin et se terminaient à minuit, quand Trafalgar Law ne lui trouvait pas autre chose à faire après la plonge du soir. Puis quand elle se couchait, le chirurgien entrait dans sa cabine, allumait la lumière et travaillait à son bureau.

Après trois semaines à bord du sous-marin elle était éreintée. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir correctement et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : avoir sa cabine. Mais pour cela il aurait fallu qu'il lui laisse le temps de s'en occuper.

Elle essayait de se glisser dans la cabine encombrée à chaque moment qu'elle avait de libre. Faisait ses corvées le plus vite possible pour se jeter sur les cartons et les déplacer dans la réserve avant que son capitaine ne s'aperçoive qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire. Mais cette technique ne dura que quelques jours, il s'aperçut rapidement de son petit manège et lui rajouta des tâches supplémentaires.

Elle avait l'impression d'être Cendrillon, constamment interrompue par ses belles sœurs quand elle tentait de coudre sa robe pour le bal.

 _Patati et patata toute la journée ça n'arrête pas  
Faut faire le feu et la cuisine  
La vaisselle, le ménage_

 _Le repassage, le lavage  
C'est vraiment de l'esclavage _

Si repenser à ce vieux Disney l'amusa un instant, elle perdit bien vite son sourire quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de sa situation.

Ses seuls moments de repos étaient quand elle prenait sa douche, la nuit et le moment des repas. Après cette triste constatation, elle décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle commença à manger sur le pouce puis finit par sauter les repas pour s'occuper de sa cabine. Puis termina par empiéter sur ses heures de sommeil. A son grand étonnement son capitaine ne faisait aucun commentaire.

Elle repensa au matin du onzième jour. Mia profitait du fait que _herr Kommandant_ n'était pas encore arrivé dans le réfectoire pour poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis son arrivée. Faisant taire chaque personne présente dans le réfectoire.

\- Dites, commença-t-elle les yeux plongés dans son thé, le Capitaine, il était comme ça avec vous aussi quand vous êtes arrivés où bien c'est seulement avec moi ?

Il y eu un long silence gêné, personne ne se sentait le cœur de lui répondre. Mia brisa le silence.

\- Je vois.

Le comportement du Chirurgien à son égard avait vite fait le tour du sous-marin, s'ils ne pouvaient pas changer les ordres de leur Capitaine, ils faisaient leur possible pour essayer de lui changer les idées quand ils la croisaient.

Elle se leva, le visage fermé et disparut dans les cuisines.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur elle ? Pourquoi ne lui permettait il pas de vider sa cabine ? Pourquoi la surchargeait-il de travail ? Pourquoi travailler la nuit dans sa cabine quand elle essayait d'y dormir ? Toutes ses questions qui restaient sans réponse pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle faisait tout pour éviter le moindre contact visuel avec lui.

Cela la rendait-elle responsable de ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais quand elle le voyait elle n'avait qu'une envie : se cacher à l'autre bout du sous-marin. Elle était même devenue très douée pour l'éviter.

Elle avait rapidement retenu ces habitudes pour ne pas le croiser. Malheureusement par la même occasion elle évitait Bepo qui était toujours derrière lui. Quand elle prenait ses repas elle les prenait dans les cuisines, parfois seule, parfois avec Sting. Elle n'avait jamais fait autant d'efforts pour éviter quelqu'un.

Le soir du vingt-troisième jour elle avait retiré assez de carton dans la cabine pour pouvoir y créer un passage quand elle décida d'aller prendre une douche avant de dormir. Comme elle s'y attendait Trafalgar travaillait, recourbé derrière son bureau devant une pile de dossiers.

Une fois déshabillée, elle s'observa dans le miroir. Son teint était cireux, ces cheveux ternes, des cernes énormes tombaient sur ses joues et… elle avait perdu du poids.

Elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la jeune danseuse dynamique qu'elle était quelques semaines auparavant. Elle entra dans la douche, la gorge serrée, sans accorder un regard de plus pour ce corps qui la répugnait. Elle avait choisi d'ignorer les premiers signes de cette décadence, comme les vertiges et la fatigue. Elle en payait le prix.

Le moment de la douche était vraiment une délivrance pour elle. Pendant quelques minutes elle avait l'impression que tous ses problèmes disparaissaient en même temps que l'eau brûlante la débarrassait de la sueur et de la poussière des cartons.

A peine eut-elle coupé l'eau que la fatigue revint à la charge. Elle s'enroula dans une grande serviette jaune et alla chercher son pyjama qu'elle avait oublié dans la chambre.

La première fois que cet incident s'était produit elle était restée dix minutes à paniquer dans la salle d'eau, trop gênée pour sortir en serviette devant le pirate. Elle avait finalement pris son courage à deux mains et traversé la chambre avec assurance en surveillant le chirurgien du coin de l'œil.

Elle n'avait jamais été de nature pudique, dans le milieu de la danse s'était une qualité, mais entre des vestiaires et une chambre à coucher, l'écart est grand. Les conditions n'étaient pas les mêmes.

Et…rien.

Il n'avait pas décollé le nez de son travail. Aucun sourire en coin, aucun regard de travers. C'était comme si elle n'existait pas. Un autre soir, curieuse de tester les limites de son capitaine elle se changea à côté de lui. Et une nouvelle fois, il ne cilla pas.

Cette expérience fit naître des sentiments quelque peu contradictoires dans l'esprit de Mia. D'une part elle était rassurée. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à sauter sur une femme sous prétexte qu'elle est dévêtue. D'un autre côté elle était touchée dans son orgueil à savoir qu'exceptée l'indifférence, son corps ne n'attisait aucun sentiment chez le pirate.

Peut-être était-il gay.

 _Enfin Mia, se houspilla t-elle, ce n'est pas parce que TON corps ne l'attire pas qu'il est forcément homosexuel ! Tu n'es pas aussi belle que Thess ma vieille !_

Elle sortit donc de la salle de bain, attrapa sa chemise froissée sous son oreiller et l'enfila par-dessus sa serviette qu'elle étendit dans la salle de bain. Elle avait mal au dos et sa tête lui tournait, elle se glissa sous les draps. Sa tête n'avait même pas touché l'oreiller qu'elle dormait déjà.

Elle était persuadée de n'avoir fermé les yeux que cinq minutes à peine quand elle sentit quelque chose lui secouer l'épaule. Prise d'un sursaut elle se redressa vivement.

« BOUM ! »

Une douleur fulgurante parcouru sa boîte crânienne au point de l'aveugler. Dans une longue plainte elle s'effondra sur l'oreiller en se tenant le front.

Quand elle retrouva l'usage de sa vue, elle découvrit Trafalgar Law, assit sur le lit, la main sur le nez et l'air passablement énervé.

 _Oups._

Sa main toujours sur son front elle ne put réprimer un fou rire, ce qui accentua la mauvaise humeur du capitaine.

\- Quand tu auras fini de rigoler tu pourras peut-être te lever et aller travailler ?

\- Oui, dit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient aux coins de ses yeux, ça va aller ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en le ne voyant pas retirer sa main de son visage.

Elle regarda plus attentivement et elle vit un liquide rouge s'en échapper.

\- HO MON DIEU !

Elle se jeta du lit et courut à toute vitesse jusque dans la salle de bain attraper le rouleau de papier toilette. Elle en déroula quelques mètres qu'elle fourra sous le nez de son capitaine.

\- Holalalala… je suis désolée !

Il se releva et se dirigea vers le lavabo en même temps que Mia, toujours en train d'essayer de maintenir le pansement. Il était déjà presque complètement imbibé de sang. Malgré tout, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation franchement ridicule.

Lui, le nez en sang penché au-dessus du lavabo et elle à côté une main sur son dos à tenir les trois mètres de papier toilette. Il la fusilla du regard quand, en regardant dans le reflet du miroir, il se rendit compte qu'elle se retenait de rigoler.

\- Je suis désolée, réussit-elle à articuler, il n'est pas cassé j'espère !

Il écarta de son visage la main de Mia en soufflant et tâta l'arrête de son nez.

\- Non, mais il est légèrement fêlé, dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que votre nez faisait au-dessus de ma tête aussi ? S'esclaffa-t-elle.

\- Ça faisait dix minutes que j'essayais de te réveiller pauvre idiote !

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'il fallait que vous colliez votre nez sur mon front ?

\- Tu le fais exprès ?

Elle se mordit la joue.

\- Bon, dépêche-toi de te changer Sting t'attend pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Elle s'habilla et disparut sans demander son reste. Elle rejoignit Sting toujours aussi hilare. Ils étaient en train de préparer le café quand elle lui conta sa mésaventure, il ne cacha pas son amusement.

\- Haha ha ! Tu as cassé le nez du capitaine en lui donnant un coup de tête ? S'esclaffa-t-il en retirant les lunettes pour essuyer une larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux.

\- Alors non, techniquement il n'est pas cassé, il est fêlé…

\- Alors c'est de là que vient ton énorme bleu sur le front ?

\- Quoi ? Geignit-elle, j'ai un bleu ?

Sting opina du chef. Elle attrapa une casserole pour y observer son reflet. Effectivement, il y avait une trace violette et elle sentait une douleur quand elle passait la main dessus.

\- Ho non je vais avoir une bosse !

\- Mets de la glace.

Ils installèrent le petit déjeuner et l'histoire du nez cassé du capitaine fut rapidement le principal sujet de conversation de tout l'équipage. Le réfectoire ne parlait plus que de ça. Quand Penguin et Sachi l'avaient appris ils n'avaient pas arrêté de rigoler.

\- Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès, s'expliqua-t-elle en maintenant un sachet rempli de glaçons sur son front, je me suis relevée sa tête était au-dessus ! Je ne pouvais pas le deviner !

\- Faudrait peut-être lui apprendre au Capt'ain, que les bisous ça se fait avec la bouche et pas avec le nez, s'esclaffa Sashi.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut ce moment que choisit leur capitaine pour pousser les portes du réfectoire. Il avait le teint blafard, un bleu énorme sur le nez qui était bouché par des mèches en coton pour stopper l'hémorragie.

\- Sashi… la voix du capitaine était glaciale.

\- O-oui Capitaine ? dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- Si tu ne veux pas terminer sur ma table d'opération je te conseille de te la fermer. Le second qui fait une réflexion aura le droit à un aller simple pour la chambre froide, dit-il sur un ton de menace.

L'équipage peinait à se retenir de rigoler. Penguin face à Mia retenait sa respiration et en devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Mia s'aperçut que le chirurgien fixait Penguin comme s'il attendait qu'il explose de rire pour exécuter sa sentence.

Les choses devenaient de plus en plus difficiles pour le pauvre Penguin. La menace de son capitaine n'avait pas réussi à calmer son fou rire. En plus de retenir sa respiration il sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux sous les regards horrifiés de ses compagnons. Il allait craquer, il jeta un coup d'œil furtif au capitaine qui le fixait avec instance, son bleu, les tiges de coton imbibées de sang…et s'en fut trop.

Etrangement ce ne fut pas une crise de rire mais un hurlement de douleur qui s'échappa de la bouche du pirate. Il venait de se prendre un énorme coup de pied dans le tibia par Mia assise en face de lui. Cela eu pour effet de calmer son fou rire de façon radicale. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête regard larmoyant en se tenant la jambe sous la table.

\- T'es con, s'exclama Sashi une fois le capitaine parti, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de rigoler comme ça ?

\- T'es marrant toi, tu dis ça comme si j'avais fait exprès, bouda Penguin le nez dans sa tasse en faisant rigoler l'équipage.

Si elle avait réussi à s'amuser de son accident matinal ce ne fut pas le cas de son capitaine qui avait doublé sa charge de travail. Elle avait passé trois jours épouvantables. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre pire, elle se trompait. Toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour lui crier dessus et lui rajouter du travail.

Encouragée par la voix de Frank et Nancy Sinatra, elle était en train de nettoyer les douches communes en luttant contre la fatigue quand elle fut dérangée par une chaleur insoutenable.

Elle ouvrit sa combinaison pour respirer, mais même comme cela la chaleur était étouffante. Curieuse de savoir d'où venait le problème elle arpenta les couloirs du sous-marin jusqu'à trouver tout l'équipage, ainsi que le capitaine végétant dans la salle d'entrainement.

Il y régnait une odeur épouvantable de transpiration et d'humidité. Les hommes étaient allongés par terre en haletant et en geignant. Seul _herr Kommandant_ semblait tenter de garder un minimum de dignité en se tenant en assis en tailleur près de la porte.

\- La vache ça sent le fauve ici !

Aucun des pirates n'eut le courage de répondre à sa remarque. Elle se dirigea vers Bépo, allongé sur le dos en position de l'étoile, qui semblait souffrir plus que les autres.

\- Pourquoi il fait aussi chaud ?

\- C'est les réacteurs, expliqua-t-il. Après un certain temps d'utilisation…Ils surchauffent. Et plus tu t'en rapproches, plus il fait chaud. Avec cette fourrure, c'est insoutenable…

Mia sourit, l'ours l'attendrissait énormément.

\- Tu veux un peu de fraicheur ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- OOUIIII… chouina-t-il en lui jetant un regard larmoyant.

Elle releva ses manches et regarda ses mains devenir aussi blanches et brillantes que la neige, sous les yeux éberlués de Bépo et le reste de l'équipage. Cette couleur s'étala jusqu'à son visage ainsi qu'à ses cheveux. Une épaisse vapeur blanche s'échappait de son corps, remontant vers le plafond donnant l'impression qu'une vague froide de nuages envahissait la pièce.

De ses yeux désormais bleu saphir elle balaya la salle du regard.

\- Ne me touchez surtout pas quand je suis dans cet état, les avertit-elle. Mon corps est à moins cent quatre-vingts quinze degrés. Vous vous brûleriez au troisième degré.

Elle plaça ses mains devant sa bouche et souffla un vent glacé sur l'équipage qui s'extasiait de bonheur. Si la pensée de passer sur tout le monde sauf le Capitaine lui traversa brièvement l'esprit, elle n'en fit rien, ne voulant pas le provoquer davantage.

Après avoir retrouvé son apparence normale et avec l'approbation de l'équipage elle grimpa sur les épaules de l'ours polaire pour refroidir le plafond de la salle. Puis s'ensuivirent presque toutes les pièces du sous-marin.

Plus l'on s'approchait de la salle des réacteurs, plus la température augmentait. Elle passa plusieurs portes de sécurités accompagnée de Bépo à qui elle conseilla de retourner se mettre au frais.

Luttant contre un violent vertige elle activa une nouvelle fois son pouvoir, se créant une protection infaillible contre la chaleur, La salle était grande mais recouverte de large tuyaux reliés au centre à trois capsules en métal qui entouraient le réacteur. Il était tout à fait normal qu'il fasse très chaud dans cette pièce. Par contre, ce qu'il ne l'était pas soit que la chaleur s'étende jusque dans le reste du sous-marin.

Elle inspecta la machine d'un œil critique, jaugea la pression dans l'appareil et la température. Effectivement, il était monté en pression et donc il surchauffait. Bien entendu Il était beaucoup trop risqué de faire des réparations sur ce qui permettait au sous-marin de fonctionner à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres sous l'océan.

Contente d'avoir trouvé l'origine du problème, elle sortit de la salle et refroidit tous les murs qui entouraient la salle de réacteurs. Elle arrivait devant les douches pour reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée quand elle croisa son capitaine, le nez toujours empreint d'une couleur violacée.

\- Tu n'as pas du travail ? cracha-t-il d'un ton sec en la fusillant des yeux.

\- Si, j'y vais, souffla-t-elle à mi-chemin entre la fatigue et l'agacement.

Elle ferma la porte avec humeur et commença à passer la serpillère d'un geste rageur.

\- Ho, sincèrement merci Mia, dit-elle avec tout le sarcasme dont elle était capable. Merci de nous permettre de ne pas crever de chaud et de soulager tout l'équipage avec tes merveilleuses capacités ! Sans toi nous serions encore tous en train de dépérir des phoques mono-neuronaux dans la salle d'entraînement puante de sueur et d'humidité ! Sérieusement ! Un mot gentil ça lui arracherait la langue ?

\- J'ai entendu ! résonna une voix familière qui s'avançait dans le couloir.

\- RHAAAAAAAAA! ragea t'elle en faisant voler d'un coup de pied le sceau fasse à elle.

* * *

Et voilà, septième terminé !

On lève un voile de mystère dans le prochain chapitre ! Mouahahaha ! Il sortira quand le chapitre neuf sera fini :)

Bon, sincèrement c'est la première fois que je suis confrontée à ça sur fanfiction net donc j'avoue être un peu embêtée d'en parler.

Voir le nombre de vu sur un chapitre grimper en flèche pour un nombre de review ne dépassant pas le nombre de deux. Des personnes qui suivent l'histoire seule deux prennent une minute pour laisser un petit mot ?

Je comprends les coups de gueules de certains auteurs.

Sachez juste que ce n'est pas agréable. L'envie d'écrire est toujours là, mais celle de partager…moins.

Je ne remercierai jamais assez les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser une review. C'est grâce à vous que je n'ai pas l'impression d'écrire pour du vent.

Aller Bisouilles


	8. Chapitre Huit - Sur Un Morceau de Blues

LawTrafalgarDWater :

Law : Je n'ai pas à me justifier Miss. Si tu as quelque chose à redire je te propose d'en discuter pendant que je te dissèque sur ma table d'opération.

Moi : Law on respecte les lecteurs ! Non mais oh ! On est pas en Romanie ici ! Hum hum. Tes deux raisons sont fort plausibles, surtout l'une d'entre elles… je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre ) merci encore pour tes reviews !

(ps : bien joué, tu as trouvé)

Scorpon :

Corrigé ) merci encore pour ta review ! Et oui, Bépo ne perd pas le nord Xd

PLop59 :

Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un mot ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise !

Guest :

Je n'y avais jamais été confronté, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas agréable… mais bon, on ne peut pas forcer les lecteurs non plus, à part le rappeler de temps en temps la romance ne sera pas le thème principal et pas avant un moment. Je veux que ça reste cohérent, il va y avoir des rapprochements, plus ou moins important mais ça reste (pour moi) en second plan. Sans parler de la règle : on se s'acoquine pas avec un membre de l'équipage.

Yui Hattake :

Merci d'avoir laissé une revew ! Alors, oui, j'ai un plan bien défini dans la tête et le plus gros du passé de Mia ce trouve dans ce chapitre Et oui, il est dur, elle ne dit rien, c'est frustrant, mais il est son seul moyen de retrouver son frère. Alors elle voit ce qu'ell gagner à lui tenir tête et à y perdre. Merci encore !

Lise de Lune :

Mouhahaha réponse dans ce chapitre ! pleins de merci !

LadyClau :

Houah ! comment te dire à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir ? Je travaille beaucoup en ce moment, pas beaucoup de temps pour moi, fatigue… ta review m'a encouragé à reprendre l'écriture et poster ce chapitre. Merci encore, tu es le parfait exemple de l'effet d'une review pour un auteur. J'èspère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages (excepté Mia et sa clique) ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Chapitre Huit

Sur Un Morceau De Blues

 _...De l'air..._

« Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept et huit ! C'est très bien, encore une fois !»

Les glissements des chaussons sur le parquet et les souffles saccadés des danseurs se répercutaient contre les murs et miroirs de la salle de répétition.

\- En musique cette fois ! Dit Cristiana la chorégraphe sans leur laisser le temps de souffler.

Les premières notes de piano de la musique résonnèrent entre les danseurs qui se mouvaient en rythme. Sautant, glissant, tournoyant sur cette musique entraînante entrecoupée de « Jordan, tu as un temps de retard ! » « Lisa plus haut la jambe ! » Des couples se formèrent avant le grand « _Its another day of sun !_ » final.

Les danseurs et danseuses gardèrent la pose quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur souffle sous le regard aguerri de Cristiana.

\- Bien ! Encore deux trois mouvements à revoir mais c'est bien. Devant la bonne humeur générale elle ajouta d'un ton sec, ne soyez pas trop confiants non plus. Tomy je te vois faire le pitre mais tu avais deux temps d'avance à la seconde partie, Amanda tu as eu une perte d'équilibre à ton troisième porté et Mia tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton dérapage lors du final ?

Chacun connaissant un tant soit peu le caractère de Cristiana pouvait affirmer que cette séance était vraiment très bonne. C'était une petite femme au regard perçant et au visage marqué par les années. Elle était d'une gentillesse sans limite, mais elle préférait le cacher derrière un caractère faussement ronchon.

-Bon allez-vous doucher les jeunes. Vous sentez aussi fort que mon mari quand il revient du rugby. Mia, viens me voir.

Tout le monde la remercia et certains lui envoyèrent des bisous de la main. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux clairs se détacha de la masse bruyante s'approcha de Cristiana en s'épongeant le front d'une serviette blanche et en faisant signe au groupe de ne pas l'attendre.

\- J'ai appris pour le rôle. Félicitations.

\- Merci, sourit-elle, ce ne sera que pour les mardi et jeudi soirs mais je suis vraiment très contente.

\- Tu vas commencer les répétitions du rôle quand ?

\- J'ai commencé il y a trois jours en fait.

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est tellement... c'est tellement Dingue ! Dit -elle les étoiles plein les yeux. Je crois que je ne réalise toujours pas. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille de huit ans à qui on annonce que ce sera Noël toute l'année ! Bien sûr ce n'est pas facile mais on me demanderait le double d'effort à fournir je le ferais quand même.

\- Je suis contente pour toi, tu pars avec une bonne mentalité. Mia Dolan interprété par Mia Enson.

\- Les mardis et jeudis soirs uniquement, précisa-t-elle en rigolant.

\- C'était prédestiné...Aller file te laver, sinon je vais devoir me rincer les narines à l'eau de javel ! râla-t-elle.

-Will je suis rentrée ! cria Mia en déposant les clés dans un bol près de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement et en retirant son écharpe.

N'obtenant pas de réponse elle trouva le dénommé Will dans sa chambre, devant son ordinateur, en train de regarder un énième épisode de One Piece. Son synthétiseur, encore allumé, était couvert de partitions et sa guitare gisait sur son lit.

\- Bonsoir ! dit-elle en lui embrassant le haut de la tête. Tu n'avais pas une soirée de prévue ce soir ?

\- Si, j'y vais à la fin de l'épisode, dit-il sans décrocher les yeux de l'écran. Il y a du riz si tu veux au frigo.

Elle quitta la chambre, ouvrit le réfrigérateur et fit chauffer son assiette de riz au micro-onde.

-Au fait Dan a sous-entendu qu'il aimerait bien que tu viennes. Je crois qu'il te trouve mignonne, annonça-t-il de sa chambre sans avoir besoin d'élever la voix.

Elle s'accouda à l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre tout en surveillant son plat.

\- Et évidemment en grand frère dévoué et protecteur que tu es, tu lui as répondu...

\- Que s'il pouvait me débarrasser de toi je dis pas non, répondit-il avec un large sourire provocateur.

\- Mufle !

William Enson était un homme l'on pouvait qualifier de très beau garçon. Des traits fins, des yeux clairs et un sourire ravageur. En le croisant dans la rue on aurait aucun mal à l'imaginer entouré des plus jolies femmes du quartier.

Enfin, ce serait sûrement le cas, s'il ne passait pas ses journées à son travail à créer des appareils scientifiques ou devant son ordinateur à regarder des animés et à composer comme un possédé devant son piano ou avec sa guitare.

En dix-neuf ans d'existence jamais elle ne l'avait vu en compagnie d'une petite amie potentielle. Il faut dire que son groupe d'ami était exclusivement masculin et composé d'accros à l'électronique. Si l'idée qu'il soit gay lui avait traversé brièvement l'esprit, les posters géants de nana aux cheveux bleus à moitié nues et autres personnages possédant des attributs mammaires plus imposants que la moyenne accrochés dans sa chambre l'avait rapidement fait changer d'avis.

La seule icône de One Piece à être absente de son mur était Nami. Mia avait appris des amis de son frère que ce personnage le gênait parce qu'elle était rousse et que naturellement ça le faisait penser à sa sœur. Elle s'était moquée de lui pendant des semaines. L'unique poster qu'il avait d'elle venait des premiers chapitres, avant que sa tenue ne se compose uniquement d'un bikini entre autre.

\- Au fait, comment ça se passe avec le Roi Soleil ?

\- C'est La La Land, râla-t-elle. Ça se passe très bien, je vais interpréter le premier rôle féminin deux fois par semaine.

\- Ouah, souffla t'il faussement impressionné, du coup tu tombes amoureuse de qui cette fois ? De Mozart ? Du Roi Arthur ? Travolta ?

\- T'es bête, et pour ta gouverne dans Grease Travolta s'appelle Dany.

Elle s'installa sur le lit à côté du bureau son assiette de riz fumant sur les genoux.

\- Elle tombe amoureuse d'un personnage qui s'appelle Sebastian Wilder. C'est dingue quand même. Ça fait quatre mois que je travaille sur ce spectacle et tu ne t'es même pas donné la peine de regarder le film.

\- Je le découvrirai lors de ta première dans le rôle principal.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Au fait pour Dan, tu pourras lui dire que je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec un gars qui en plus d'avoir une tête de fouine pense que Shakespeare a composé les Noces de Figaro.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit. A deux trois choses près.

Si Mia pouvait reprocher à son frère de ne pas assez sortir de sa chambre en dehors de ses heures de travail, il restait la personne dont elle était le plus proche.

Leur paternel avait mis les voiles à sa naissance et leur mère... Haaa leur mère. Tout un numéro Catherine Enson, enfin Catherine Deschamps maintenant.

Elle avait bien dû l'apercevoir une fois ou deux depuis qu'elle s'était remariée...ça faisait seize ans. Elle s'était remariée quand elle était bébé et avait fondé une nouvelle famille dans laquelle Will et elle n'avaient pas leur place.

Un appartement, de l'argent, des nourrices, c'était tout ce qu'elle leur donnait. Et ça leur suffisait.

Lui otaku invétéré, branché maths, physique ordinateur. Elle, danseuse, passionnée de théâtre et des grandes compositions de Broadway. Ils avaient tous les deux faits des efforts pour essayer de s'intéresser à l'univers de l'autre, sans succès.

En dehors de l'apparence la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était la musique et le chant. Il composait, elle chantait. Il chantait très bien mais comme il disait si bien : le son de sa voix dérangeait son oreille absolue.

C'était déjà un exploit en soit que Will connaisse le Roky Horror Picture Show ou encore Grease et ce que connaissait Mia de l'animation japonaise se résumait aux affiches de recherches des pirates affichés dans sa chambre et les vagues explications de son frère. Il lui avait brièvement parlé de ses personnages préférés, Ace, Franky et plus récemment un certain Trafalgar.

Elle dut quand même avouer qu'elle avait bien apprécié le personnage d'Ace et avait lu quelques chapitres le concernant. Quand Will lui avait dit qu'il mourait, elle avait laissé tomber.

\- Tu viens avec moi ce soir ou tu veux te reposer ? demanda Will arrivant au générique de son épisode.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, j'ai une soirée avec la troupe. Et la seule fois où je suis venue tous tes copains m'ont regardé comme un extraterrestre ! J'étais la seule fille dans la maison. Vous aviez passé la soirée à... à démonter un ampli et à traficoter les câbles. C'était pas la pire soirée de ma vie mais presque, rigola-t-elle. Tu me déposes à la gare s'il te plait ? C'est sur ton chemin.

Il ne répondit rien et plia son pc qu'il rangea dans son sac avec deux poignées de fils électriques noirs et rouge dans un sac plastique. Elle connaissait assez son frère pour connaître la signification de ce silence : oui.

Elle termina rapidement son riz et posa ses couverts dans l'évier avant de filer se changer. Quand elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard, son frère l'attendait devant la porte de l'entrée en enfilant sa veste en cuir.

Sans un mot ils quittèrent l'appartement et entrèrent dans la voiture. Will mit le contacte et les phares fendirent la nuit pour éclairer la route. Les rues défilaient depuis un moment déjà quand Will prit la parole.

\- Ce soir tu vas retrouver...comment il s'appelle déjà... Marc ? Matt ?

\- C'est Max. Et non je ne le verrai pas ce soir, coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec.

William trifouilla la radio et le morceau « _Cry to me_ » de Solomon Burke résonna dans l'habitacle couvrant le bruit de la route. Mia retroussa le nez de dépit, elle aimait beaucoup cette musique mais elle ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber.

\- Houla...Déjà ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C'est compliqué... souffla-t-elle en posant la tête contre la vitre.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? insista-t-il.

\- OK. Si tu veux tout savoir ses séances à la salle de sport n'étaient qu'une excuse pour sauter son ex.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, dit-il après un moment.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, merci William je me passerai de tes conseils en matière de séduction.

Il claqua la langue sans quitter la route des yeux.

« _Doncha feel like crying_ »

\- Laisse-moi finir. Si tu veux mon avis, reprit-il l'air grave, et même si t'en veux pas je le dirai quand même de toute façon...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je l'aimais pas, conclut-il. Il était pas net.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, s'étonna Mia peinant à masquer son sourire grandissant avec une mine choquée.

\- Je sais pas...Max, j'aime pas ce prénom. Max c'est un nom de mecs louches. En primaire il y avait un gamin dans ma classe qui s'appelait Max. Il était connu parce qu'il volait des dragibus à la boulangerie. Comment il s'appelait le môme qui te martyrisait en sixième déjà ?

\- Thomas, mais... quel rapport ? Il s'appelait pas Max !

\- Tu vois Thomas c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle des Max. Max c'est le nom de personnes qui volent des Dragibus et qui remplace ses balles de golf par des petits poussins innocents. Juste pour le plaisir.

Elle explosa de rire, son frère avait une façon bien à lui pour lui remonter le moral et de dédramatiser une situation.

Mia s'apprêtait à lui répondre que désormais elle se méfierait des Max. Et lui, il lui aurait sûrement répondu qu'elle devrait se trouver un William. William c'est le nom de bonnes personnes. Il aimait bien les William.

Au lieu de ça il y eu une violente lumière qui les éblouit tous les deux. Un crissement de pneu assourdissant. Et plus rien.

 _De l'air..._

La seule chose qu'elle comprenait était qu'elle avait mal. Sa poitrine semblait être écrasée par une brique et la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Se noyait elle ? Non, elle était au sec. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à prendre sa respiration ? Comme si l'oxygène qui entrait dans sa bouche n'atteignait plus ses poumons.

En nage elle ouvrit des yeux larmoyants en suffocant. Eblouie par la lumière de la lampe de bureau de son capitaine qui était penché sur son travail. Elle se redressa sur un bras une main sur sa poitrine qui commençait à la bruler de l'intérieur.

Elle essaya d'articuler quelque chose à l'intention de Law qui la fixait les yeux agrandit par la stupeur, sans succès. Il se leva d'un bon et passa ses mains glacées sous son t-shirt. Il plaça la première entre sa poitrine et l'autre dans son dos.

\- Essaie de respirer, ordonna t'il.

-...arrive pas, réussit-elle à articuler.

Il resta quelques secondes les yeux fermés et le visage contrit par la concentration. Il retira ses mains qu'il déposa derrière ses genoux et ses omoplates avant de la soulever du lit sans effort et quitter sa chambre en deux enjambées.

Mia n'avait jamais vu les lumières des couloirs du sous-marin défiler aussi vite. Dans un coup de pied du chirurgien ils passèrent la porte de l'infirmerie. Il l'assit sur la table d'occultation en lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger et plongea dans un tiroir de son étagère.

Mia bascula vers ses genoux pour chercher une position qui la soulagerait un minimum mais une poigne ferme à l'épaule la redressa fermement. Law lui avait enfoncé un petit tube dans la bouche en la maintenant par le dos.

-Inspire fort.

Elle s'exécuta. Rien ne se passa.

-Plus fort et plus vite. D'un coup !

Un « clic » se fit entendre après son second essaie, mais à peine l'avait elle fait qu'il retira l'appareil et lui plaqua la main sur le nez et la bouche l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Bloque un instant. Il faut que le produit agisse...Voilà.

Elle inspira une longue bouffé d'air, comme si s'était la première fois qu'elle respirait vraiment, puis deux, puis trois... Elle sécha ces yeux inondés de larmes qu'elle ne contrôlait pas et repris un coup du médicament « pour être sûr » pour reprendre les dires du médecin.

Elle se pencha en avant pour poser sa tête dans ses mains mais elle rencontra le torse de son capitaine. Dans une autre situation elle aurait surement bondi en arrière, mais elle était trop épuisée pour réagir. Voyant qu'il ne bronchait pas, elle prit appui sur lui.

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé de cette fameuse nuit. Cette nuit ou elle a tout perdu. Ses rêves. Ses espoirs. Ses proches. Son frère. Elle se sentie soudain vide, vide de tout sentiments, comme si elle ne ressentait plus rien. Ce cauchemar ne la lâcherait t-il donc jamais ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit durant la visite médicale que tu étais asthmatique, dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

\- C'est...C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

\- Tu as perdu du poids.

\- Non.

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu s'adresser à elle avec ce ton. Il n'y avait pas d'énervement, pas de moquerie juste un constat. Elle le sentie souffler au-dessus d'elle et apercevant quelque chose auquel elle n'avait jamais fait attention, elle lui attrapa la main.

Mia se rendit compte que les phalanges de son capitaine étaient tatouées. Les lettres D. .H. y étaient inscrite en capitale. Encouragée par le fait qu'il ne dise rien elle décida de poser la question qui la travaillait depuis son arrivée.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-elle la voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure en sentant son estomac se nouer. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui ai pu autant vous déplaire pour que vous en arriviez à me faire subir tout ça ?

Elle serrait de plus en plus entre ses doigts la main du chirurgien, appréhendant sa réponse.

\- Rien.

Sous la surprise elle lâchât sa main qui retomba mollement sur sa cuisse. Elle n'osait pas lever la tête et affronter son regard. Elle se contentait de fixer sa main tatouée, inerte sur sa cuisse dénudée.

\- Alors… pourquoi ?

Elle l'entendit souffler une nouvelle fois.

\- Pour tester ta motivation, souffla t'il le visage déformé par un rictus. Pour voir ta limite. A quel moment tu te rendras compte que tu n'as pas la carrure pour te prétendre pirate et que tu décideras enfin à abandonner.

Elle sentie un violent pincement au niveau du cœur, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Les mains tremblantes elle agrippa le sweat de son Capitaine qu'elle tira vers elle afin de réduire l'espace qui les séparaient. Elle se redressa à s'en dévisser la tête afin de planter ses yeux emplis de orageux dans les siens.

\- Abandonner ? répéta-t-elle les dents serrées.

Elle parla lentement, comme si elle voulait imprimer ses paroles dans l'esprit de son supérieur. Elle sentit les doigts du brun se crisper sur sa jambe. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir réagir.

\- J'aime mon frère plus que tout au monde, c'est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Vous pouvez me rajouter autant de travail que vous le voulez, jusqu'à m'en rendre malade si cela vous chante. Mais je me relèverai et je continuerai à me battre et à luter. Peu importe ce que vous me ferez, jamais, je dis bien JA-MAIS je n'abandonnerai !

Elle s'attendait à de la rage, de la violence mais elle ne sentit que la paume froide du pirate se poser sur sa joue, dessinant avec son pouce le contour de ses lèvres et essuyant les larmes traîtresses qui envahissaient ses joues.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas son regard. Ses yeux étaient voilés d'un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

De la tristesse ? De la compassion ?

 _« qu'est-ce que... »_

Sa colère retomba d'un coup laissant à nouveau place à la fatigue.

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas, appuya-t-elle une dernière fois.

La main sur sa joue glissa en une caresse glacée à son cou, puis écarta ses cheveux ondulés pour atteindre son épaule, son bras, sa cuisse et finit son lent parcours sur son genou.

Elle réussit à capter le regard perdu dans le vague du pirate en tirant un peu plus sur son sweat. Il battit des paupières comme s'il se réveillait et reprit constance en se raclant la gorge.

\- Tu te sens de marcher ?

Elle hocha la tête, encore étourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce ne fut que quand il recula qu'elle se rendit compte de leur troublante proximité. Il l'aida à descendre et suivit sa démarche chancelante jusque dans leur cabine en la tenant par le bras. Elle se faufila rapidement sous les draps et lui se remit à son travail.

Mia ne quitta pas son Capitaine des yeux. Confuse et désorientée. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Avait-elle touché une corde sensible ? S'était-il rendu compte de l'importance que cette aventure avait pour elle ?

Malgré tous ses efforts pour garder les yeux ouverts elle ne put lutter plus longtemps contre le sommeil.

Il réprima un sourire quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était pas endormit en boule face au mur comme à son habitude, mais juste à côté du bureau. A côté de lui. Il examina la main qui avait essuyée les larmes de la Miss à la lumière de la lampe un instant puis la passa sur son visage. La fatigue en arrivait à lui piquer les yeux.

Cette histoire l'avait plus remué qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Il quitta à regret ses statistiques pour croiser les bras sur son bureau et y enfouir son visage. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Mia l'arrivée de Mia à bord du Polar Tang, les lumières de la cabine « N°01 » ne passèrent pas toute la nuit allumées.

* * *

Tadadadaaaaaaaaaa !

Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Son passé est dévoilé, comment le trouvez vous ? pas trop déçu de la façon dont ça a été amené ?

à la base la première partie du chapitre devait être le prologue, c'est la première chose que j'ai écrit. Mais avec la suite j'avais l'impression d'avoir deux prologues donc j'ai fait le choix de dévoiler se passage plus tard.

que pensez vous de Will ? Et de la déclaration de Law ?

j'aime le fait que leur premier échange sincère se fasse avec une proximité et un contacte physique (les mains, la cuisse) qui touche presque à l'intime. Comme si le fait de se toucher, d'être aussi proche leur permettait voir les obligeait, à lui de la comprendre, de se mettre à sa place et elle d'oser lui parler. Que le contacte soit synonyme de sincérité... bref ! je m'égare, en attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu 3

BREF DONNEZ MOI VOTRE AVIS MES PETITES LOUTRES !


	9. Chapitre Neuf - La Filature

HELLO MES BOUILLES DE POULPES !

Je vous retrouve une nouvelle fois avec le chapitre 9 de We All Live In A Yellow Submarine, Yellow Submarine, Yellow Submarine…. Voilà, maintenant vous avez l'air dans la tête ! Mouahahaha !

Review :

 **Charlotte**

Oooowwwh ! merci ! je ne compte pas m'arrêter pour l'instant, ne t'inquiète pas !

 **Scorpon**

Et bien, je t'avoue ne pas être d'accord avec toi ! Je trouve bien plus cruel d'arracher le rêve de quelqu'un quand il le tient dans ses mains plutôt qu'a quelqu'un qui ne l'a jamais atteint. Car, dans le second cas, la personne ne voit pas ce qu'elle perd ! Enfin, merci encore pour ta fidélité !

 **Traffy-D-Lami**

U.U information cruciale : j'ai pris note de ta réflexion petit poulpe ! Mouahahaha…. L'action commence à arriver my dear…

 **FireBird539**

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un mot, je suis ravie qu'il t'ai plu !

 **LadyClau**

HEEEY ! Je suis très contente que tu ais apprécié le chapitre ! Et je suis ravie que tu apprécies Will, c'est un de mes personnages favoris. Trop courte à ton goût ? humm hin hin… Je ne dis rien. On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre (*fait un clin d'œil*). Et tu as vu ? 19 jours, moins d'un mois :D !

 **Astagram**

Merci ! J'espère pour elle aussi que ça va s'améliorer… Hein ? comment ça c'est moi l'auteure ? Comment ça je devrais le savoir ? Ah oui effectivement… Haha, je te rassure tout de suite, je sais où je les emmène, je te laisse donc découvrir tout ça dans le nouveau chapitre Xd

Remerciements tout particuliers à ma beta Chimène pour sa patience et ses précieux conseils !

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages (excepté Mia et sa clique) ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Chapitre Neuf

La filature

Quand Mia se réveilla ce matin-là, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Premièrement les lumières de la cabine étaient éteintes ce qui signifiait que le Capitaine n'était pas là. Sans parler du fait qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi plus longtemps que d'habitude. Beaucoup plus que d'habitude même.

Sa bouche était pâteuse et une migraine commençait à taper contre ses tempes en même temps que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient doucement en mémoire.

« Vous pouvez me rajouter autant de travail que vous le voulez, jusqu'à m'en rendre malade si cela vous chante. Mais je me relèverai et je continuerai à me battre et à lutter. J'aime mon frère plus que tout au monde, c'est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Peu importe ce que vous me ferez, jamais, je dis bien JA-MAIS je n'abandonnerai ! »

Puis elle se souvint de son regard, cette proximité…mais ce n'était pas tout. Avec sa main droite elle retraça le parcours qu'avait effectuée celle du pirate sur son corps, réprimant un frisson.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et regarda l'heure : onze heures quarante-huit.

Oh mon Dieu !

Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et parcourut les longs couloirs du submersible pour se rendre aux cuisines. Elle croisa quelques membres de l'équipage qui la saluèrent joyeusement.

Quand elle poussa la porte de la cuisine elle découvrit Sting et Alex derrière les fourneaux.

\- Désolée pour le retard ! cria-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

\- Mia ? s'étonna le Maître Coq. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu as faim ? demanda Alex sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. On t'a gardé un peu de café !

\- V-vous ne m'en voulez pas ? J'ai-je ne sais pas combien d'heure de retard !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, surpris.

\- Mais enfin, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui. Le capitaine est venu me dire ce matin que tu avais trois jours de repos.

-…Pardon ?

\- Oui, c'est Alex qui te remplace.

Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et un signe de la main.

\- Il a enfin remarqué que tu étais épuisée on dirait. Il ne t'a pas prévenu ? demanda le nouveau commis de Sting.

\- Ça te surprend ? railla Mia d'un air dépité.

\- HAHA ! Absolument pas Ha Ha ! s'esclaffa le cuisinier en essuyant ses lunettes sur son tablier. Enfin bref, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui alors tu n'as rien à faire ici. Oust ! Oust !

Elle sortit donc de la cuisine quelque peu désemparée et retourna à la cabine. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain comptant bien profiter de ce repos imprévu. Elle se déshabilla et entra sous la douche.

L'eau d'abord glacée se réchauffa rapidement. Elle lui laissa le travail de la réveiller tout à fait, lui permettant de se repasser en boucle dans son esprit son échange avec le pirate.

« Pour tester ta motivation. Pour voir ta limite. A quel moment tu te rendras compte que tu n'as pas la carrure pour te prétendre pirate et que tu décideras enfin à abandonner. »

Elle n'avait jamais eu la prétention de devenir pirate. Pour sa motivation et sa limite… en quoi cela pouvait-il le concerner ?

Est-ce que ses trois jours de repos signifiaient que son acharnement était terminé ?

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en relevant le visage vers le jet et secoua vivement la tête quand elle se rendit compte que dans ses divagations, elle repensait aux prunelles grises du chirurgien.

Elle resta sous la douche bien plus longtemps que raison, s'habilla tranquillement, redécouvrant la signification de l'expression : prendre son temps. Elle sortit finalement une bonne demi-heure plus tard, s'organisant son planning pour ses jours de tranquillité. C'était une aubaine pour commencer à vider sa cabine encombrée.

Elle s'y dirigeait d'ailleurs d'un pas vif quand elle découvrit Uni et Clione des foulards sur le nez en train d'en sortir des cartons.

\- Les gars ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? dit-elle les yeux tous ronds.

\- Ah ! Enfin réveillée ! rigola Clione. On débarrasse ta cabine.

\- M-m-mais pourquoi ? réussit-elle à articuler, bégayant sous la surprise. Le capitaine a dit que vous n'aviez pas le droit de m'aider !

\- Il nous a autorisés, répondit simplement Uni. Je pense que dans quelques jours tout sera vidé mais elle ne sera toujours pas habitable. La poussière rend la pièce irrespirable. Il faudra qu'on remonte à la surface pour aérer et…enfin bref ça sera pas pour tout de suite quoi. Bon, ne reste pas dans nos pattes, on a du boulot.

\- Attendez, je vais vous aider, répliqua-t-elle en enfilant ses gants.

\- Non non non, du balai, rétorqua Uni, tu es en repos aujourd'hui. Tu en as assez fait, amuse-toi, repose-toi et laisse-nous t'aider un peu !

Il l'encouragea en levant son pouce.

Elle ne put pas voir leurs sourires, cachés par leur filtre improvisé mais elle les voyait dans leurs yeux.

\- Merci les gars…

Elle avait tellement travaillé ces dernières semaines que quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien à faire, elle se sentit désemparée.

Son moral était au plus bas depuis son arrivée et pour la première fois : elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Mais qu'avait-elle envie de faire ? De tout ce qu'elle aimait faire, qu'est-ce qui lui avait le plus manqué ?

La réponse était si évidente qu'elle se traita d'idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Elle regagna la chambre du capitaine et fouilla dans ses sacs, récupérant une sorte de culotte taille haute coupée dans un tissu satiné, des guêtres en laines, un pull large, un débardeur, des pédilles et une bouteille d'eau. Elle enfila sa nouvelle tenue qu'elle recouvrit par sa combinaison et trottina jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement.

Elle fut ravie de constater qu'elle était seule. La salle d'entrainement était une large pièce recouverte de parquet séparée en deux parties. L'une regroupait des appareils de musculations en tous genres, et l'autre ressemblait à un dojo dont les murs auraient étés remplacés par des miroirs. Parfait.

Elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison et la lança dans un coin de la pièce. Elle remonta ses guêtres jusqu'à ses genoux et débuta une série de gainage et d'étirements accompagnée par une douce musique au piano chantée par l'escargophone qui amplifiait la musique de son téléphone.

Après de longs quarts d'heure à s'entraîner et sentant sa chaleur corporelle augmenter, ses guêtres et son pull rejoignirent sa combinaison à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle changea la musique de son téléphone et prit doucement place au centre de la pièce.

Si le Chirurgien de la Mort n'aimait pas être interrompu quand il faisait quelque chose c'est parce qu'il avait toujours un objectif en tête. Passer de l'infirmerie à la bibliothèque pour chercher une information, aller au centre de commandement pour donner les ordres de navigation puis retourner travailler à son bureau. Pour faire simple, à chaque fois qu'on lui adressait la parole, que ce soit dans les couloirs, dans son bureau ou à l'infirmerie : on le dérangeait.

Avec le temps, il avait réussi à masquer partiellement son exaspération quand quelqu'un l'interrompait pendant son travail. Il était devenu capitaine, tout devait passer par lui ou par Bépo pour les ordres moins importants.

Le seul moment où ses hommes pouvaient espérer pouvoir discuter avec lui sans recevoir un soupir d'agacement était pendant l'heure des repas. Quand il trouvait le temps de manger avec eux, il le consacrait à ses hommes. C'était d'ailleurs dans cette optique-là qu'il avait quitté son bureau et se dirigeait vers le réfectoire.

Mais une chose inhabituelle le fit changer d'avis et attisa sa curiosité. Une musique étouffée résonnait dans le couloir derrière lui. La mélodie le conduisit vers la salle d'entrainement où, par la fenêtre qui coupait la porte, il découvrit sa jeune recrue, seule au centre de la pièce. Elle était très peu vêtue : un débardeur et une large culotte bordeaux.

La musique se coupa. Elle resta un moment immobile et commença de lents mouvements de tête et d'épaules, comme pour s'échauffer. Il réalisa que la nouvelle musique avait bel et bien commencé mais que les notes de piano étaient si légères qu'il ne les avait pas entendues.

Elle commença à danser quand une voix douce envahit la salle. Elle dansait lentement, laissant glisser paresseusement ses pieds sur le parquet, enchaînant les pirouettes, arabesques et grands jetés avec une légèreté déconcertante en harmonie avec cette voix aérienne.

Elle s'arrêta un instant les yeux clos, un sourire flottant sur son visage, les mains semblant passer sur la nuque d'un partenaire imaginaire qui lui enserrerait la taille. Puis la musique prit de l'ampleur, elle entama une valse avec cet homme qui ne semblait exister que le temps de cette musique, tournoyant, se cambrant aussi bas que s'il avait été là pour la maintenir et se redressant avec autant de facilité. Ses cheveux roux volaient au gré de ses mouvements, il avait même l'impression d'entendre sa respiration à travers la vitre.

La voix de la chanteuse gagna encore plus de puissance et la valse disparut pour repartir dans un mélange de sauts et de pirouettes toujours centrées sur ce partenaire à qui elle s'accrochait.

Il la faisait tourner, voltiger et l'attirait inlassablement à lui. Law le voyait presque passer ses doigts sur le visage et le corps de la jeune fille. Chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait sa main semblait rester accrochée dans celle de ce danseur invisible qui ne voulait pas la laisser quitter ses bras, dans lesquels elle s'abandonnait.

Elle interrompit sa danse pour chanter, emportée par la musique, écartant ses bras comme pour se donner plus de puissance. Cette voix qui contrastait avec son corps svelte, si frêle.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu envie de rester jusqu'à la fin. Peut-être pour voir si sa voix allait pouvoir suivre cet impressionnant crescendo. Voir sa limite. Mais elle suivit, sans faillir, dans une explosion de justesse et délicatesse.

Puis la musique prit fin. Les notes disparurent en même temps que son partenaire à qui elle sembla faire ses adieux dans une ultime étreinte. Elle se retrouva à nouveau au milieu de la salle d'entraînement. Seule. Tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Trafalgar Law reprit sa route vers les cuisines comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Transpirante, Mia s'était allongée sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait perdu de l'endurance. Elle ressentait le manque d'entraînement de ses dernières semaines.

Étrangement sa séance de danse n'avait pas amélioré son moral. Elle se sentait toujours aussi vide. Elle eut soudainement envie de pleurer. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde alors…pourquoi ?

Pourquoi n'avait-elle toujours pas envie de sourire ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si triste et fatiguée ?

Les hauts parleurs disséminés dans tout le sous-marin se mirent à grésiller et la voix de Bepo se fit entendre.

« A tous les membres de l'équipage. Le capitaine a une annonce à faire dans le réfectoire, désolé et… heuu…Ah oui, c'est l'heure de manger. Désolé… »

Elle entendit la voix de Penguin lui crier d'arrêter de s'excuser avant que le micro ne s'éteigne. Elle pouffa en essuyant ses yeux avec son bras et réenfila sa combinaison pour prendre le chemin des cuisines.

Elle y retrouva tout le monde attablé, bière en main, en train de rigoler aux pitreries des uns et des autres. Le Capitaine était en bout de table écoutant attentivement ce que disait Owen à côté de lui. Bepo, installé à la droite du Chirurgien lui fit signe, il lui avait gardé la place près de lui.

L'ours passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules et lui fit une légère étreinte avant de reprendre sa place en s'excusant.

Leur Capitaine termina sa discussion et se racla la gorge pour faire taire l'équipage.

\- Bien, vous êtes nombreux à m'avoir demandé si nous nous arrêtions ou non sur l'île qui a été identifiée par les radars.

What ?

\- Je ne vous ai pas répondu pour la simple et bonne raison que je voulais être sûr que notre cible y était bel et bien. Et la réponse est oui…

Les membres de l'équipage sautèrent de joie, tandis que Mia resta perplexe.

\- Quelle cible ?

Mais personne ne l'écouta.

\- D'après mes calculs il leur reste à peine de quoi survivre en eau potable et très peu de vivres. Ils seront donc obligés de faire une escale sur cette île. Et c'est là que nous interviendrons.

Un sourire lugubre s'étendit sur son visage, en même temps que les Hearts levaient leur choppe à l'idée d'une attaque imminente. Mia, elle, ne montrait pas autant d'enthousiasme. Il se délecta de voir la petite nouvelle blanchir à l'idée de participer à un combat.

\- Mia, interpella le Capitaine d'un ton posé, quand tu auras terminé de manger tu me rejoindras dans mon bureau. On a des choses à se dire. Vous-autres, après le repas…

Il pointa son index tatoué d'un « T » vers le haut.

-On remonte.

Sur ces mots il attrapa son assiette et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

La rousse sentit son ventre se tordre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait encore ?

\- AAAAAH ! On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu ! dit Sachi en faisant craquer ses poings. Je commençais à en avoir marre de cette filature et de ne pas pouvoir remonter à la surface pour prendre l'air.

\- Comment ça ? Quelle filature ? interrogea Mia toujours aussi perdue.

\- Ça fait un peu plus d'un mois que nous suivons un Pirate que le Capt'aine veut attaquer. On allait lancer l'offensive près de ton île parce qu'on savait qu'il y faisait une escale mais on s'est fait surprendre pas les Rois des Mers. Du coup on a dû faire réparer le navire et on a perdu du temps. On a réussi à avoir la liste de leur stock de nourriture et d'eau auprès des marchands. Avec ça le capitaine a pu en déduire leur destination. Et apparemment il a eu confirmation de sa présence aux alentours de l'île.

\- Pourquoi le capitaine en veut-il à ce pirate ?

\- Il n'a rien contre lui personnellement.

\- Il l'attaque comme ça, sans raison ? s'écria Mia, atterrée.

\- Si, il y a bien une raison…Mais…

Sashi sembla embarrassé, il continua en bégayant.

\- J-Je ne pense pas avoir le droit de te le di…

\- On est des pirates, coupa Penguin en souriant. Le Capitaine a un plan derrière la tête. Il ne fait jamais rien par hasard. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques rien avec nous. Le capitaine récupère ce dont il a besoin… et on s'en va. Ni vu ni connu !

\- Mouai… marmonna-t-elle, pas rassurée pour un sou.

Frangin mais sérieusement ! Comment ce psychopathe pouvait-il être un de tes personnages favoris ?

Mia fit traîner son repas en longueur le plus longtemps possible. Déjà parce que la fin du repas signifiait une remontée à la surface et un combat imminent, et surtout parce que le Capitaine lui avait ordonné de passer le voir à son bureau une fois celui-ci terminé.

Elle resta attablée jusqu'à ce que Sting la sorte du réfectoire par la peau du cou. La voici donc dans les couloirs, avançant l'allure aussi raide qu'un automate vers le bureau de son supérieur. Une fois devant la porte elle prit une grande inspiration et toqua doucement à la porte.

« Entre. »

Elle fit tourner la poignée et entra dans la pièce. Law était à nouveau derrière ce bureau trop étroit pour lui. Il lui fit signe de s'installer, en rangeant un dossier dans un tiroir. Elle obéit sans piper mot.

\- Il y a deux trois choses que tu dois savoir avant que nous émergions de l'eau. Il ne faut surtout pas que la marine te voie à nos côtés, tu risquerais d'être considérée comme un Pirate, ce qui serait, pour toi, fort regrettable. Donc, quand on sort du Polar Tang : tu te fais discrète.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- D'ici quelques jours tu seras entraînée au combat au corps-à-corps avec Bepo.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il continua sans l'écouter.

\- Il sera tout à fait hors de question que tu te battes contre des ennemis. Mais je veux une garantie que tu saches un minimum te défendre. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. En cas d'attaque comme celle qui va prochainement arriver, tu resteras cloîtrée à l'intérieur du sous-marin. Pour toutes celles à venir également.

\- D'accord, dit-elle machinalement, quelque peu rassurée. Mais… Il y en aura souvent ? Je veux dire…des assauts de ce genre ?

\- J'espère bien, murmura-t-il avec un sourire mystérieux. Juste, encore une chose. Ne pose pas trop de questions. Il y a des choses que tu ne tiens pas à savoir.

\- Pourq…elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Oui Capitaine.

\- Bien. Sinon comment vas-tu ?

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle, surprise par ce changement de sujet.

Il la regarda, blasé.

\- Dois-je te rappeler ta petite crise de cette nuit ?

Ah !

\- Ah ! C'est vrai… sa gorge se fit soudain sèche quand elle se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé, ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée. N-non, enfin oui, oui tout va bien. RAS.

Elle fut prise un rire nerveux et toujours impassible il se releva, ou plutôt se déplia de derrière son bureau pour s'installer à côté du divan d'auscultation.

\- Installe-toi et retire le haut de ta combinaison.

Elle descendit sa fermeture à glissière jusque sa taille, la laissant en débardeur et s'asseyant en face de lui. Il se plaça derrière elle, stéthoscope en main et le plaça sous son t-shirt au milieu de son dos. Elle frissonna. Tentant à tout prix de se calmer pour atténuer les rougeurs de son visage qui ne réduisaient pas.

\- Respire… Inspire…

Respire… inspire… ma vieille du calme, respire… on se calme…

Il déplaça le pavillon à différents endroits de son dos, concentré sur la respiration de sa patiente quelque peu saccadée. Il y avait toujours un léger sifflement à surveiller. Puis il finit sur son cœur. Il battait étrangement vite.

Il fit le tour de sa table d'auscultation pour l'écouter d'un autre angle. Il posa l'embout du stéthoscope sur sa poitrine qu'il sentit frémir à son contact.

Effectivement, il battait drôlement vite.

Il leva les yeux vers sa subordonnée. Elle était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et semblait fort intéressée par sa bibliothèque. Le sourire du chirurgien s'étira comme un élastique.

Il réduit d'un pas la distance qui les séparait, posa sa main à la naissance de son cou et la glissa lentement jusqu'à sa mâchoire qu'il tourna vers lui avec son pouce pour planter ses prunelles dans les siennes.

Ses grands yeux bleus reflétaient une immense surprise et un profond embarras.

Elle sentit son souffle se couper et une immense chaleur l'envahir.

M-Mais…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!

Elle sentit la main qui tenait le stéthoscope se poser sur sa taille sous son débardeur dans une caresse glacée, réduisant encore plus l'espace entre leurs deux corps. Sa tête lui tourna violemment quand elle réalisa ce qui commençait à naître au creux de son ventre.

Le visage de son supérieur se rapprocha dangereusement du sien. Il était désormais si près qu'elle sentait son bouc effleurer son menton.

\- Grillée…susurra-t-il, le regard semblable à celui d'un prédateur en souriant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Bon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que couper le chapitre ici ne va pas plaire à tout le monde haha ! Il faut mettre un peu de suspense aussi !

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Le passage de la danse vous a-t-il plu ?

Il va enfin y avoir un petit peu de bagarre et d'action ! Mouahaha !

Et… bien sûr…que pensez-vous de la fin ?

DITES MOI TOUT EN COMMENTAIRE !

Aller, je me mets au suivant le plus vite possible !

Bisouille !


	10. Chapitre Dix - L'Archipel D'Aaron

Hello tout le monde !

Je suis de retour avec le chapitre dix ! Houah. Comment dire ?

C'est une étape qui est franchie, la première dizaine…. La première fois que j'atteins dix chapitres sur une histoire et j'espère, surement pas la dernière !

Navrée pour l'attente, je sais que vous n'avez pas apprécié la fin du chapitre précédent ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ma grand-mère, (une de mes plus fidèles lectrices) s'est chargée de m'engueuler pour vous.

…

Ce n'est pas une blague.

Mamie, si tu passes par-là ! (Cœur avec les doigts)

Aller, la réponse aux reviews !

LadyClau : je suis navrée pour l'ascenseur émotionnel ! Il a mis du temps, mais il est là ! Merci pour tes reviews aussi régulières, c'est vraiment motivant !

Astagram : Meerciiii ! Je suis heureuse que tu l'ais aimé ! (Héhé, j'ai adoré écrire ces derniers mots)

Nesple : Merci pour ton retour, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Traffy-D-Lamy : ma bouille de poulpe, ça y est, enfin ! un peu plus tard que prévu mais le voilà ! Merci ! Pas seulement pour la review, mais aussi pour nos discussions et tes encouragements ! Merci (encore)

Myakko : Je suis ravie que tu ais autant apprécié l'histoire ! Je fais très attention au caractère et aux réactions de Mia, pour la faire la plus naturelle possible. Après, elle n'est pas commune non plus, elle est belle, elle chante, elle danse, elle sait jouer de plusieurs instruments. Mais bon, c'était son métier. Finalement le pire c'est de ce dire que des personnes comme elles ça existe chez nous XD Merci pour ton commentaire !

Samarlis : merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un mot ! j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite !

Merci à ma douce Chimène pour ses corrections et ses conseils avisés !

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages (excepté Mia et sa clique) ne m'appartiennent pas !

Chapitre Dix L'Archipel D'Aaron

La respiration du Chirurgien de la Mort était calme et posée a contrario de celle de Mia qui, elle, s'était coupée net. Les lèvres du pirate effleurèrent les siennes pour se poser sur sa joue et descendre lentement jusqu'au creux de sa mâchoire puis jusque dans son cou, la forçant à lever la tête et la secouant d'une interminable série de frissons.

Il sentait bon, le bougre. Elle reconnut les notes du parfum qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa salle de bain en arrivant. Bien que légèrement différent sur sa peau, il enivrait peu à peu l'esprit de la rousse, désormais confrontée à un dilemme intérieur.

 _Céder ou ne pas céder ?_

La main froide de son capitaine glissa doucement vers sa hanche pour finir sous sa cuisse tandis que l'autre maintenait son emprise sur sa taille. Sa raison devait l'avoir abandonné quand elle réalisa que sa propre main était désormais perdue dans les cheveux bruns du pirate.

Dans ses bras, elle eut le curieux sentiment de voir sa volonté échangée avec celle d'une poupée de chiffon. Il s'agissait pourtant de l'homme qui s'acharnait sur elle depuis des semaines… Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi l'idée de se perdre dans ses caresses ne lui déplaisait-elle pas ?

Elle sentit les lèvres du chirurgien s'ouvrir sur sa gorge et sa langue remonter paresseusement jusqu'à sa mâchoire en enserrant encore plus sa prise sur ses hanches. Lui déclenchant une terrible bouffée de chaleur.

Cela sembla la réveiller car elle se raidit d'un coup et rompit leur contact en écartant son torse du sien d'un geste de la main.

\- Stop, murmura-t-elle.

Un éclair d'incompréhension traversa le regard de Law quand il rencontra celui de sa subordonnée. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude d'être interrompu, nota Mia pour elle-même.

De son côté, Trafalgar découvrait dans l'attitude de la jeune fille une maturité auquel il n'avait jamais été confronté. Elle était calme et son souffle avait repris un rythme normal.

\- Stop, répéta-t-elle. Ça suffit.

Il y eu un petit silence que Mia trouva très dérangeant et à sa plus grande surprise, un sourire satisfait s'étendit sur le visage de son Capitaine.

\- Parfait, conclut-il en se redressant et en se dirigeant vers son bureau comme si de rien n'était.

\- Attendez… Quoi ? s'exclama Mia encore trop étourdie pour penser à refermer sa combinaison.

\- Tu as passé le test.

\- Un test ? C-comment ça un test ? Un test de quoi ? s'horrifia-t-elle, ayant peur de comprendre.

\- Je voulais voir si tu allais continuer ou pas, répondit-il du tac au tac.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je n'aime pas me répéter.

Mia était tellement effarée qu'aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. En vérité, Mia était tellement effarée que son propre cerveau semblait avoir pris congé. Aucune pensée cohérente ne lui venait à l'esprit (excepté un flot d'insultes que je me garderai de vous retranscrire).

Il souffla et la regarda d'un air las, comme s'il lui en coûtait de continuer à parler.

\- Je voulais voir si tu allais respecter la règle numéro deux que je t'ai expliqué à ton arrivée.

Il lui fallut un moment pour faire le lien entre ce qu'il venait de se passer et la règle concernant les relations charnelles qu'il lui avait énoncé des semaines auparavant.

\- Un test, murmura-t-elle, interdite.

Elle se releva en fermant sa combinaison et tourna longuement en rond, les yeux dans le vague devant le chirurgien. Elle entrecoupait ses rondes tantôt en repoussant ses cheveux sur le haut de son crâne, tantôt en s'arrêtant, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisant finalement. Après de longues minutes à se remettre les idées en place et à peser ses mots elle explosa enfin.

\- Un test pour prouver quoi ? hein ? Que je ne suis pas une nymphomane qui va sauter sur tous les membres de votre équipage ? Vous vous êtes bien amusé ? Vous faites ça à tout le monde quand ils arrivent dans votre sous-marin ? A Ikki-Ikkuku…Enfin bref, peu importe comment elle s'appelle ! Vous lui avez fait subir ça aussi ? Non ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur moi ?

Trafalgar Law la regardait, à moitié assis sur son bureau, le regard neutre trahi par un sourire en coin. Il fallait dire que la scène était délicieusement drôle. Il tâcha de se souvenir que quand elle était en colère, elle devenait rouge pivoine et que sa voix tirait sur les aigus.

\- Et si j'avais accepté ? Hein ? Vous auriez continué jusqu'où pour me dire que j'avais raté le test ? Et vous pens-

\- Après t'avoir fait crier trois ou quatre fois mon nom, j'imagine, déclara-t-il, ne prenant plus la peine de masquer son sourire devant l'air indigné de la rousse.

\- C'était une question rhétorique ! Je n'attendais pas de réponse ! explosa-t-elle.

L'envie de lui répondre un « je rigole. » lui effleura brièvement l'esprit, mais voir son visage se décomposer et partir au quart de tour était bien trop distrayant. Mia se pinça l'arête du nez et inspira une longue bouffée d'air en tentant de se calmer.

\- Et puis, dit-elle d'un ton plus posé, la règle disait « avec les membres de l'équipage ». Vous êtes le Capitaine, vous ne faites pas partie des membres de l'équipage vous faites partie des membres du commandement ! La règle ne vous concerne pas, termina-t-elle d'un air fier, le nez en l'air.

\- Dois-je voir cela comme une proposition ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, cria-t-elle en perdant le peu de pondération qu'elle avait réussi à amasser. Je soulignais juste que je n'aurais pas enfreint au règlement si, je dis bien SI j'avais continué !

\- Ah parce que tu l'as envisagé.

\- Oui-Non, enfin non ! se rattrapa-t-elle. Je…

Mia laissa sa phrase en suspens quand elle réalisa le regard moqueur du pirate.

\- Vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi ?!

Le chirurgien allait répondre que non mais la voix de Bepo à travers les haut-parleurs lui coupa la parole.

« Port de Aaron-Un en vue ! Dix kilomètres avant émersion du sous-marin ! Un navire aux voiles rouges est amarré. Désolé pour le dérangement… »

Mia entendit le pirate murmurer un « parfait » et son visage prit une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Il avait le sourire de quelqu'un dont le plan machiavélique se déroulait à la perfection.

Il sembla se rappeler de la présence de sa subordonnée et commença à fouiller dans une de ses étagères.

\- Sinon, notre discussio…

\- Dis-moi Miss, la coupa-t-il, as-tu déjà entendu parler de l'archipel d'Aaron ?

\- Non, avoua-t-elle, surprise par ce soudain changement de sujet.

Il sortit un petit pot rempli d'une épaisse pâte noire.

\- C'est un archipel composé de trois petites îles. Il y a encore une dizaine d'années, c'était un ancien camp de prisonniers jugés indignes de la prison. Tueurs en série, violeurs, pédophiles…énuméra-t-il. Ils étaient abandonnés sur une de ces trois îles où on les laissait dépérir. Désormais, c'est un repaire de pirates et de malfrats de seconde zone. La marine ferme les yeux sur ce qu'il s'y passe. En détournant le regard, ils ne se sentent pas concernés. Là-bas, il n'y a qu'une règle : la loi du plus fort.

Il retira le bouchon et étala la mixture entre son pouce et son index.

\- Il y a très peu de femmes sur l'île. Et la majorité sont des prostituées vendues par des marchands d'esclaves.

Il attrapa Mia par le menton, ignorant ses protestations, et recouvrit son nez et ses joues de cette pâte noirâtre. Une fois terminé il contempla son œuvre d'un air satisfait.

\- Je ne vais pas t'enfermer dans le sous-marin, tu vas sortir avec nous pour le ravitaillement. Tu attaches tes cheveux sous un chapeau, tu fermes ta combinaison jusqu'au menton, tu n'adresses la parole à personne et restes constamment entourée de membres de l'équipage. J'ai assez mauvaise réputation pour qu'on nous laisse tranquille, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Je ne tiens pas à perdre aussi vite ma nouvelle recrue.

\- Ikkoku aussi aurait dû se cacher, elle aussi ? demanda-t-elle, amère.

\- Non. Ikkaku est maîtresse en arts martiaux, elle sait se défendre. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour elle. Arrête de te comparer à elle, ça en devient ridicule. Garde-le, c'est une crème à base de charbon.

Il lui mit le pot dans les mains et sortit tranquillement de l'infirmerie.

Mia ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce sentiment de jalousie envers Ikkaku. Elle ne la connaissait même pas. Mais inconsciemment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle aurait fait dans telle ou telle situation. Ce qu'elle avait de plus qu'elle pour avoir le droit au respect du Capitaine.

En attendant, elle parcourait les couloirs du submersible pour rejoindre la Timonerie. Tout le monde était à son poste. Elle fit un signe de la main à Bepo, penché au-dessus d'une carte, qui lui offrit un grand sourire avant de s'excuser sans aucune raison.

Les voix de tous les pirates se mélangeaient pour transmettre les données qu'ils venaient de voir ou de calculer. Presque tout le monde parlait en même temps, partageant les localisations et degrés d'inclinaison. Elle ne portait peut-être pas le Capitaine dans son cœur, mais la façon dont il gérait ses hommes avec la précision d'un maître d'orchestre avec sa troupe de musiciens était impressionnante.

Comment faisait-il pour trier et assimiler les informations dans ce brouhaha d'éclat de voix et les « bip » incessants des machines ?

\- Température extérieure douze degrés !

\- Bâtiment parfaitement équilibré pour la remontée Capitaine ! Poupe en Assiette à soixante-quinze degrés ! annonça Uni, Paré à la chasse aux ballasts !

Le chirurgien s'installa derrière lui et informa l'équipage d'une voix forte.

\- Attention. Fermeture des purges dans trois, deux, un…

Un bruit sourd résonna dans le sous-marin, suivi d'une violente secousse.

\- Moins vite ! s'écria Law. Diminue l'entrée d'air de soixante-dix pour cent !

Le vaisseau s'immobilisa rapidement. Des exclamations de douleur et un nombre incalculable d'insultes envahirent la timonerie. La moitié de l'équipage était tombée à la renverse, certains avaient encore leur casque vissé aux oreilles et regardaient autour d'eux l'air ahuri. Trafalgar Law lança un regard accusateur sur Sachi derrière lui, qui abaissa la visière de sa casquette.

\- Il me semblait qu'on avait réglé ce problème.

Le jeune homme se ratatina sur lui-même et bafouilla des excuses en fixant le bout de ses chaussures. Tous les hommes le fusillèrent du regard en pestant contre lui en même temps qu'ils se réinstallaient à leur poste.

\- La remontée se fera tout doucement alors, souffla le Capitaine d'un air las.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Mia à Bepo en se massant l'arrière-train, sur lequel elle était violement tombée.

Le Capitaine fut plus rapide à répondre.

\- L'immersion du sous-marin s'opère grâce ballasts. Ce sont de grands réservoirs situés autour du bâtiment, qu'on remplit d'eau pour descendre. En y envoyant de l'air sous pression, on chasse l'eau et ça permet la remonter. Moins il y a d'eau, plus on remonte.

\- La poussée d'Archimède, dit Mia en hochant la tête.

Il ne dissimula pas sa surprise face la réponse de la jeune fille.

\- C'est ça.

\- Cela vous surprendra peut-être mais j'ai fait des études, vous savez ? répliqua-elle avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable.

Elle s'étonna elle-même d'avoir réussi à lui répondre aussi gentiment.

\- I peu près deux mois, Sachi ici présent, a voulu tenter d'installer un système de remontée express en augmentant la quantité d'arrivée d'air dans les ballasts. Je ne suis pas contre les améliorations. Sauf quand celles-ci menacent de détruire la totalité du sous-marin, dit-il d'une voix irritée et suffisamment forte pour que Sachi l'entende.

\- J'avais pourtant refait tous mes calculs, geignit-il sur l'épaule de Penguin. Ça aurait dû fonctionner cette fois… Capitaine, la prochaine fois-

Mais tout l'équipage le coupa dans une parfaite synchronisation.

\- IL N'Y AURA PAS DE PROCHAINE FOIS !

\- Désolé.

\- BEPO ARRETE DE T'EXCUSER !

Mia rigola doucement et découvrit que le même sourire flottait sur les lèvres de son capitaine. Il avait l'air heureux. Comme s'il profitait avec un peu de recul d'un de ces instants de simples de complicités avec ses hommes. Peut-être était-il capable de ressentir autre chose que du dédain finalement.

La remontée se termina une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, dans le plus grand des calmes. Elle repassa à la cabine pour récupérer un couvre-chef dans ses affaires. Elle en sortit un beau bonnet Péruvien tricoté main aux couleurs éclatantes. Coraline, son habilleuse au cabaret, le lui avait offert pour ses vingt ans. Elle avait toujours été très fière de le porter.

Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon au-dessus de sa tête et enfonça le bonnet par-dessus. Elle remonta sa combinaison jusqu'au nez et termina sa tenue avec une paire de lunettes de soleil. Elle était désormais parée à affronter l'archipel d'Aaron.

Les couloirs du submersible étaient vides mais elle retrouva bien vite l'équipage au complet, devant la porte menant au pont extérieur du bâtiment. Son apparence ne sembla pas les surprendre. Tous hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, approuvant son choix vestimentaire. Seul Alex la dévisagea.

\- Il ne manquait plus que toi, l'accueillit-il en reconnaissant sa combinaison noire. Pourquoi tu es sapée comme ça ? Tu fais un peu flipper tu sais ? On dirait un..

\- Tu n'es jamais allé à Aaron gamin ? coupa la voix rocailleuse de Uni.

\- Nope.

\- Alors tu comprendras quand on sortira, abrégea-t-il entendant que Law prenait la parole.

\- On va se diviser en deux groupes. Sting, prends tes commis avec toi et occupez-vous de remplir un petit peu les réserves de nourriture. Si tu trouves quelque chose de mangeable bien sûr. Le reste, vous venez avec moi, on va tâter le terrain.

\- AYE CAP'TAINE !

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la lourde porte, laissant pour la première fois depuis des semaines entrer les rayons du soleil. Mia n'avait jamais vu l'équipage aussi fébrile. Ils sortirent à toute vitesse, pressés de respirer de l'air frais. Ce qu'ils regrettèrent immédiatement.

Une odeur nauséabonde envahit instantanément leurs narines. Une fois les pieds dehors elle découvrit un ciel couvert de nuages gris et qu'un brouillard recouvrait la mer d'un épais manteau.

\- Pouah ! C'est quoi cette odeur ! articula Alex en se bouchant le nez.

\- Bienvenue à Aaron mon garçon, lui répondit Sting en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

La ville était à l'image de l'odeur. Tout semblait être sur le point de tomber en ruine. Les maisons à étages en bois, pourries par l'humidité, formaient des angles inquiétants, dans un équilibre précaire qui tenait du miracle.

Elles étaient toutes collées les unes aux autres pour former de nombreuses ruelles, sombres et désorganisées. Mia était intimement persuadée qu'en retirant une poutre à l'une d'elles, elle les ferait toutes tomber les unes après les autres, tels des dominos. Le sol était pavé irrégulièrement de pierres à la couleur indéfinissable, recouvert de déchets et d'une épaisse vase verdâtre.

L'allure des habitants ne jurait pas avec le paysage. Rassemblés en petits groupes, des hommes à l'hygiène plus que douteuse, armés de couteaux et de révolvers, les jaugeaient du regard en chuchotant. Le capitaine avait raison : pas une femme à l'horizon.

Il fut le premier à enjamber la passerelle pour rejoindre le pont, rapidement suivi de tout l'équipage. Il était armé d'un immense sabre négligemment posé sur son épaule. Mia réprima une nausée, l'odeur était encore pire que sur le bateau.

\- Tu t'y feras, la rassura le Maître Coq. On s'y habitue vite.

\- J'espère que la nourriture n'est pas à l'image de la ville.

\- Et bien... si, un peu. Mais parfois on tombe sur des bonnes surprises, dit-il en rigolant.

Trafalgar se tourna vers eux et parla de façon à ce qu'uniquement l'équipage l'entende.

\- Mia, tu te fais discrète, tu ne dévisages et n'adresses la parole personne. Tu ne quittes pas Uni d'une semelle et une fois les courses faites, vous retournez illico au Polar Tang. C'est compris ?

\- Compris !

Un sourire décontracté s'étala sur son visage et ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de l'île. C'était encore pire qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Les pavés, à la hauteur aléatoire, les faisaient trébucher et s'enfonçaient en même temps dans la vase gluante qui leur collait aux pieds.

Les ruelles étaient bruyantes et presque toutes les échoppes étaient en fait des bars aux relents de sueur et de vomi. Quelques ivrognes dormaient allongés dans la vase. À moins qu'ils ne fussent morts. Mia retint sa respiration et détourna les yeux, préférant de pas savoir.

Ses yeux changèrent de direction et découvrirent une femme. Blonde, le visage maigre et excessivement maquillée. Vêtue d'un corps piqué trop serré remontant sa poitrine ainsi qu'un jupon en coton dévoilant ses jambes. Elle lançait des regards aguicheurs aux membres de l'équipage sous une enseigne peinte de rouge « _Les Filles de Cunégonde »._

Le groupe s'arrêta quand des éclats de voix résonnèrent dans une auberge à quelques mètres devant eux. Trois individus salement amochés et avinés sortirent dans la ruelle en se hurlant dessus. Ils devaient avoir la cinquantaine passée et une bedaine des plus impressionnantes. L'un d'entre eux brandissait une bouteille cassée, un autre essayait de se battre avec ce qui semblait être un tisonnier et le dernier, plus trapu que les autres, utilisait ses poings. Tous les hommes du bar s'agglutinèrent à l'entrée en poussant des cris et des sifflements pour les encourager.

Law continua son chemin jusqu'à ce que celui au tisonnier lui barre la route en pointant son arme de fortune vers lui.

\- Quelque chose te fait rire gamin ?

Cependant, il sembla vite regretter son geste. En une demi-seconde, son visage initialement rougit par l'alcool était devenu blanc, pour finir vert.

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

\- T-T-Trafalgar L-Law ! balbutia-t-il.

L'équipage ne disait rien, ils attendirent la réaction de leur capitaine qui avançait lentement vers lui. Mia sentit une poigne lui agripper le poignet et la tirer en arrière. Elle se retrouva face à Sting qui, un sourire apaisant aux lèvres, lui mit ses mains sur les oreilles.

\- Tu ne devrais pas regarder ça.

\- Room.

Un instant plus tard un terrible hurlement de douleur résonna dans la ruelle. Elle avait beau se boucher les oreilles le plus fort qu'elle pouvait, elle continuait de l'entendre. Ce hurlement qui lui noua l'estomac. Le cri s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de reprendre de plus belle. Que faisait-il ? Mia essaya de tourner la tête mais les mains de Sting l'en empêchaient.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait ?

Mais les lèvres du cuisinier restèrent inéluctablement closes.

Pourquoi devait-elle détourner le regard ? Elle n'était pas une enfant qu'il fallait préserver. Elle avait fait le choix de rejoindre un équipage pirate alors elle l'assumerait. D'un geste elle écarta les mains de Sting et joua du coude pour se rapprocher de l'origine des cris.

L'homme était recroquevillé au sol, les mains serrant sa poitrine. Son visage était gonflé, ses yeux injectés de sang et un filet de bave coulait sur son menton. Il avait l'air à bout de souffle. Soudain il se remit à hurler, comme si une douleur aigüe lui transperçait la poitrine. Comment pouvait-il souffrir de la sorte alors personne ne le touchait ?

Law se trouvait à quelques mètres, un sourire carnassier s'étendait sur son visage. Il serrait dans le creux de sa main une masse rouge et luisante. Quand il la relâcha, l'homme au sol cessa de crier et poussa de longs gémissements en reprenant sa respiration.

Mia eut peur de comprendre. L'homme commença à se relever. Il était vivant, il pouvait respirer et même bouger et pourtant… Il avait un trou béant au milieu de la poitrine.

À l'endroit exact où devrait se trouver son cœur.

Voilà, voilà ! nous sommes à la fin du chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire mais j'en suis plutôt contente.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? dites-moi tout en commentaire je me ferai une joie d'y répondre dans le prochain chapitre.

Je vais uploader tous les chapitres dans leur dernière version au fur et à mesure, ne vous étonnez pas si vous voyez des chapitres avec des noms et pas d'autre, c'est que je n'aurai pas fini ! Quelques modifications mineures, tournure de phrases, et un chapitre un avec un cabaret plus détaillé sont au programme !

Enfin voilà, on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre !

14


	11. Chapitre Onze - Le fruit Du Bistouri

Bonjour tout le monde !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bel et bien un nouveau chapitre. Cette histoire n'est pas abandonnée, loin de là ! Le dernier chapitre remonte à plus d'un an… si vous saviez à quel point j'en suis désolée. Il y a pleins d'excuses que je pourrai vous sortir, toutes vrais mais aucune ne justifie pleinement cette longue pause à part : le manque d'envie d'écrire. Et quand je me force à écrire, j'écris n'importe quoi. Alors je préfère attendre, parfois ça prend quelques heures, quelques jours… là ça à pris 13 mois. (J'ai tellement honte…) En attendant cette pause à été, je trouve bénéfique pour l'histoire, elle m'a permise de retravailler ce qui va se passer de façons plus cohérentes et certains éléments scénaristique qui étaient encore un peu flous sont désormais clairs comme du cristal !

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que vous apprécierez toujours les aventures de Mia malgré cette longue pause.

* * *

Reviews :

Miyakko : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise, j'ai hâte d'écrire l'évolution également. En vérité je suis extrêmement impatiente d'écrire le point de départ de l'évolution car je pourrais enfin écrire tous ses passages que j'ai en tête depuis la création de l'histoire !

Samarlis : Merci beaucoup, mais je t'avoue que si ma bêta ne corrigeait pas toutes mes fautes ce serait tout de suite moins agréable à lire haha !

La Baleine : hiiiiiiiiiii je suis joiiiiie ! La suite est lààà ! Cœur sur toiiiiii ! Et t'inquiète biquette, le chapitre suivant est en cours de rédac !

Panini66 : merci beaucoup ! Trop de compliments, je sens déjà mes chevilles enfler ! Je suis désolée pour le pavé du chapitre 3 j'ai réglé le problème ! J'essaie de rendre mes personnages réalistes. Si le physique faisait tout, ils seraient déjà dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'attirance est une chose, mais l'amour arrive avec les actes.

Nesple : Hééé ! Voilà la suite !

Klaralynn : Thank you my dear ! Malheureusement je crains qu'elle n'ait régressé après treize mois sans écrire ! L'aventure commence et l'action ne va pas tarder, je suis impatiente hihi ! Merci pour tout, pour ton soutien, pour ton encouragement, pleins de bisous !

Jadeisa31 : Hey ! Merci d'avoir laissé un message, je suis désolée de l'attente, mais le voilà enfin ! Oui, Law n'est pas tendre avec Mia haha !

LadyClau : Oh je suis navrée que tu n'es pas trop apprécié le chapitre, mais c'est aussi de la découverte une aventure, la vie de Mia parmi les Hearts, ma romance viendra après. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un mot !

Scorpon : Hinhin, oui, je le pense aussi. Toutes les réponses dans ce chapiiitre !

: Merci pour ton long commentaire ! Comme je l'ai écrit un peu plus haut, l'attirance est une chose mais l'amour vient avec les actes. La romance viendra naturellement, pour l'instant ils sont trop campés sur leur positions pour envisager quoi que se soit ! Encore une fois merci, et bon chapitre ;)

Disclamer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas bla bla bla…vous connaissez la chanson

Merci à ma merveilleuse Chimène, la meilleure Bêta du monde qui m'a corrigé en une matinée !

* * *

Chapitre Onze

Le Fruit Du Bistouri

Mia eut soudain l'impression d'avoir avalé une enclume. Elle retira ses lunettes de soleil pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. La victime de son Capitaine bougeait, respirait, implorait pour que son supplice cesse… Il était vivant ! Et pourtant, son cœur se trouvait entre les doigts de Trafalgar Law. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et elle dut se rattraper à Clione pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

Une nouvelle fois la poigne de Law se referma et l'homme s'écroula. Il n'avait même plus la force de crier. Il fut soudain pris d'un violent spasme et régurgita tout le contenu de son estomac sur les pavés.

Le Capitaine du Polar Tang ne cilla pas. Il se contentait de serrer le poing par intermittence, observant le pauvre ivrogne qui avait eu le malheur de menacer la mauvaise personne. Elle réalisa que tous les hommes qui les entouraient fixaient, dans le plus grand des silences, ce spectacle dont ils n'arrivaient pas à détourner les yeux.

Le regard de son Capitaine lui donnait froid dans le dos. L'image d'un fauve jouant avec sa proie lui vint rapidement à l'esprit. Laissant l'espoir de la fuite le temps de quelques secondes de répit avant de le réduire à néant d'un cruel coup de patte.

Trafalgar Law avait tout d'une panthère noire. Une beauté hypnotique mêlée à une aura dangereuse et terrifiante. Le tout associé à un esprit stratège et calculateur créant ainsi la plus terrible des combinaisons.

Elle sentit son estomac se tendre et eut soudain un violent sentiment d'oppression. Sa tête tournait dans tous les sens. Elle avait besoin de quitter cette foule, quitter cette ruelle qui l'empêchait de respirer mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Elle était paralysée.

\- Oi ! Petite ! ça va ? s'exclama Clione en voyant Mia pétrifiée.

Cela suffit à faire lever les yeux de leur capitaine. Il murmura quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas et le cœur disparut instantanément de sa main. L'homme au sol inspira de longues goulées d'air en toussant et en palpant sa poitrine, comme pour vérifier que son organe avait bien récupéré sa place. Il se releva d'un bond et disparut le plus vite possible entre les badauds agglutinés autour de lui.

\- Le spectacle est terminé, dit calmement le pirate à l'attention de tous les hommes qui les dévisageaient.

Puis il reprit sa marche, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sting attrapa le bras de Mia, qui fixait toujours l'endroit où l'homme se tordait de douleur quelques secondes auparavant.

\- On y va petiote.

Elle souffla plusieurs fois, le cœur au bord des lèvres et repris sa route en se demandant si elle parviendrait à oublier l'éclat de folie meurtrière qu'elle avait vu briller dans les yeux de son Capitaine.

Après de longues minutes sa gorge se dénoua enfin et elle put poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

\- Sting, quelle est cette « chose » que le Capitaine veut récupérer exactement ?

\- Le cœur du Capitaine de l'équipage des Sabres Rouges.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, pour digérer l'information.

\- Le bateau que vous suivez depuis mon Île ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Comment a-t-il pu… c'est impossible… il devrait être mort… il n'avait plus de cœur…

\- Notre Capitaine est comme toi. Il a mangé un fruit du démon lui aussi. L'Ope Ope No Mi ou le fruit du bistouri. Ce fruit permet de contrôler tout ce qui se passe dans sa « room ». Une sphère qu'il rétrécit et agrandit à sa guise. Ce qui se passe dans ces sphères dépasse toute logique, ce sont ses décisions qui priment sur les lois incontestables. Il peut se téléporter, modifier la gravité ou extraire des organes à des êtres vivants sans leur ôter la vie. Mais ce fruit dévoile la totalité de ses capacités uniquement entre les mains d'un médecin. Il permet de soigner toutes les maladies et augmente considérablement les chances de survie lors des interventions chirurgicales à haut risque.

\- Et ce genre de choses…Il le fait souvent ? murmura-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Ce genre de choses ? répéta Sting, ne saisissant pas le sens de sa question.

\- Torturer des personnes en pleine rue.

Le cuisinier resta penaud un instant avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Petiote…Je ne crois pas que tu aies bien compris comment cette île fonctionne. Regarde derrière toi.

Elle s'exécuta. Elle voyait le bar, à une centaine de mètres derrière eux, mais rien ne lui sautait aux yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée voir ?

\- Rien.

\- Rien ?

\- Je sais que tu avais remarqué le groupe qui nous suivait depuis le port.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ils ne sont plus là… murmura-t-elle.

\- Ici, c'est manger ou se faire manger. Les curieux savent à quoi s'en tenir. Maintenant on nous laissera tranquille. Le capitaine ne fait jamais rien par hasard. À la différence de tous les pirates de la génération « terrible » dont il fait partie, ce n'est pas le chaos pour le chaos. Si ça peut te rassurer jamais il ne nous a envoyés piller des villages ou agresser des civils.

\- La génération terrible ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sting la regarda stupéfait.

\- Tu as grandi dans une grotte ou quoi ?

Il poussa un soupir en passant sa main dans sa barbiche.

\- La génération terrible regroupe plusieurs équipages pirates. Ceux qui ont fait suffisamment de grabuge pour déranger la Marine. Ils représentent une jeune génération sans foi ni loi qui inquiète car elle représente la relève d'une époque que beaucoup espéraient terminée.

\- Et donc le capitaine en fait partie.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu connais les autres équipages ? Ils sont comment ?

\- On en a croisé quelques-uns, Capone, Hawkins… Mais pour moi le pire est Kidd. C'est une brute.

Les sourcils broussailleux de Sting étaient tellement froncés qu'ils se rejoignaient au milieu de son front. Mia hésita à le questionner mais se ravisa, préférant qu'il se dévoile de lui-même. Les souvenirs de Gonza attendant patiemment malgré tous les mystères qui l'entouraient lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle se souvint de sa rencontre avec lui, de la panique qu'elle avait ressentie en apprenant qu'elle n'était plus à Paris…en apprenant qu'elle n'était plus dans son monde. Sûrement le pire sentiment qu'elle ait jamais connu.

Son cœur se serrait à la moindre pensée envers son ancienne vie. Mais même les mots « ancienne vie » lui paraissaient inconcevables. Comme si sa vie avait pris fin pour reprendre ailleurs. Il s'agissait toujours de sa vie, de son passé, de ses amis, de ses rêves. Tout avait pris fin ce soir-là. Elle avait tout perdu. Sans Gonza à ses côtés, elle serait certainement devenue folle.

Au bout de quelques mois l'acceptation avait pris le dessus et la présence constante de l'homme qu'elle appelait désormais « tonton » lui a permis de se reprendre en main. Passé un an, elle cessa de se triturer l'esprit quant à la raison de son apparition.

Elle leva les yeux vers ses nouveaux camarades, ils étaient arrêtés à une petite intersection qui donnait sur trois ruelles, plus sinistres les unes que les autres. Le bon sens de Mia lui criait de faire demi-tour quand leur Capitaine prit la parole.

\- Sting, prends tes commis avec toi et occupez-vous du ravitaillement. Le reste, avec moi.

\- Aye Capt'ain ! cria l'équipage d'une voix forte.

Sting passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Alex ainsi que ceux de Mia et se dirigea vers la ruelle de gauche tandis que l'équipage partait à droite en leur faisant des signes de la main.

\- On ne craint vraiment rien à se séparer ? chuchota Mia sans quitter le groupe des yeux.

\- Tant que z'êtes avec moi, vous ne risquez rien, la rassura-t-il en lui serrant un peu plus l'épaule.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Alex.

\- Chez le seul marchand à avoir de la nourriture convenable sur cet archipel. Parfois il arrive que l'on tombe sur de bonnes surprises… comme des licornes et des dauphins volants…

\- Hum…Oui…

Ce fut la confirmation qu'il avait bel et bien perdu l'attention d'Alex, trop absorbé par la plantureuse poitrine de la femme qui s'approchait d'eux. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Mia était son âge, elle ne devait pas avoir passé vingt ans. Elle passa sa main sur le visage du jeune homme et lui susurra quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. Bien que Mia n'entendît pas, la teinte cramoisie qu'avait pris la tête du garçon ne lui donna aucun doute quant à la nature de ces messes basses.

\- On n'est pas intéressés, va vendre tes services ailleurs ! s'exclama Sting d'une voix forte.

Elle lui lança un regard courroucé et passa son chemin.

\- Et toi gamin, reprit-il, les caresses de chien ça donne des puces, médite là-dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Si tu ne fais pas attention tu te retrouveras avec de très mauvaises surprises.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- MST, dit Mia d'un ton docte avec un sourire en coin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Maladie sexuellement transmissible, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu as appris à l'école ?

\- Pas la même chose que toi apparemment, râla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- En tout cas mon garçon, crois-moi que si tu en attrapes, le capitaine te soignera mais pas sans t'avoir laissé souffrir de longues semaines, histoire que tu retiennes la leçon. Sachi s'en souvient encore.

Mia explosa de rire, et tâcha de garder cette information dans un coin de sa tête. Alex ne prononça pas un mot du trajet, sûrement vexé de la remontrance du Maître Coq. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une boutique sans enseigne ni écriteau. Rien ne la différenciait d'une maison exceptée la porte qui était grande ouverte.

\- Une petite précision, je ne veux aucun commentaire déplacé sur la personne que nous allons voir et sa façon de parler, avertit Sting avant d'entrer.

Les lieux ne juraient pas avec l'environnement, les vitres étaient si sales qu'elles laissaient à peine passer les rayons du soleil. Il n'y avait que trois étalages recouverts de poussière avec quelques choux et quelques carottes disséminés ainsi que des sacs de riz et de farine. À peine eurent-ils passé la porte qu'un homme gigantesque à la longue barbe noire sortit de ce que Mia supposa être la réserve.

Sa peau était pâle et son nez aquilin soutenait des petites lunettes en demi-lune. Ses bras étaient encore plus impressionnants que ceux d'oncle Gonza. Il portait un tablier gris parsemé de tâche brunâtres qui, initialement devait être blanc. Son regard se posa sur Alex, Mia et enfin sur Sting sans prononcer un mot.

\- Eh bien Marty ! C'est comme ça que tu accueilles une vieille connaissance ?

\- S-S-Sting ? Sting c'est b-b-bien toi ? balbutia le géant en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Mia comprit immédiatement pourquoi Sting les avait mis en garde : il était bègue. Celui-ci attrapa le cuisinier du Polar Tang dans une violente accolade, qui coupa momentanément la respiration du cuisinier. Des pommettes rosées remontèrent sous ses yeux, il devait certainement sourire.

\- Pour l-l-l'amour de R-R-Roger mais qu'est-ce que tu fais i-i-ici v-v-vieux brigand ? La dernière fois q-q-que je t'ai vu tu devenais c-cuisto pour ces t-t-trous du cul de la Marine !

\- Tu travaillais pour la marine ? s'étonna Alex.

Sting eut un sourire contrit et se racla la gorge.

\- Oui, je les ai quittés peu de temps l'attaque des Pirates de Gnash le Fou à Sequoial.

Les pommettes de Marty disparurent.

\- Oh, o-oui bien sûr, je comprends. T-tu sais i-ils sont venus ici il y a quelques années… Je peux te d-d-dire que je ne leur ai r-rien servi ! R-r-rien du tout !

\- Je n'ai aucune peine à te croire. Je suis pirate maintenant, j'ai rejoint l'équipage de Trafalgar Law il y a quatre ans.

\- Le C-C-Chirurgien de la Mort ? Un Rookie ? Haha ! Tu as toujours eu des g-g-goûts p-particuliers.

\- En fait, c'est lui qui m'a trouvé. Sans lui en ce moment je serai sûrement six pieds sous terre ou encore en train d'écumer les bars.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant sans piper mot. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis si longtemps qu'ils ne trouvaient plus rien à se dire. Mia se racla doucement la gorge en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Sting reprit soudainement constance.

\- Sinon, je te présente Alex et Mia, les dernières recrues de l'équipage.

\- J'en o-o-oublie la p-politesse, bonjour et bienvenue ! Je suppose que vo-vous ne venez pas juste pour prendre des nouvelles. J'ai tout ce qui faut en bas venez a-avec moi.

Il se retourna et passa à travers un couloir si étroit que Mia se demanda s'il réussirait à passer. C'était un couloir qui menait à un long escalier en bois qui descendait, éclairé par une vieille lampe accrochée au mur.

\- J-j-e suppose que tu sais dé-déjà ce que tu veux ? demanda Marty sans se retourner.

\- Tu supposes bien.

\- Je te montre les f-f-fruits et les légumes ?

\- Le jour où j'aurai envie d'empoisonner mes compagnons je reconsidérerai ta proposition. Tu sais très bien pour quoi je viens, dit Sting en rigolant.

\- Qui ne t-tente rien n'a rien.

Elle se demandait combien de temps encore ils allaient descendre quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une large porte métallique, Marty se saisit de la poignée et après un long grincement une vague glacée vint leur piquer le nez. Une chambre froide. Elle était immense et d'énormes poissons de toutes les couleurs étaient suspendus les uns derrière les autres par des crochets au plafond. Mia n'avait jamais vu de grand requin blanc en vrai, mais il lui paraissait désormais bien petit comparé aux spécimens qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Alex poussa un sifflement admiratif.

\- Houa ! C'est vous qui avez pêché tout ça ? s'extasia-t-il.

\- Pour-sûr m-m-mon p'tit !

\- Vous êtes combien ?

\- J-j-je s-suis tout seul.

À leur droite, plusieurs monstres marins qui semblaient être de la même espèce étaient empilés les uns sur les autres et recouvraient toute la surface du mur jusqu'au plafond. Mais en observant plus attentivement elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une seule créature qui avait été tranché plusieurs fois sur sa longueur pour rentrer dans la pièce.

Mia eut beau chercher, aucun mot ne lui semblait suffisamment fort pour décrire la grandeur impressionnante de la bête. Son corps était recouvert d'écailles vertes et de longue épines rouges de la taille de son bras parcouraient son dos. Sa tête était monstrueuse, se rapprochant plus de celle du tyrannosaure qu'elle avait vu dans Jurassic Parc qu'à celle d'un poisson. Figé dans la glace, des yeux vitreux grand ouverts de la taille de sa main, les dents qui dépassaient de sa gueule étaient aussi longues que sa jambe.

\- Sting, c'est quoi cette horreur au juste ?

\- Ça ma petite, c'est un Roi des Mers. Un monstre marin bien plus gros et plus intelligent que la normale, bien que celui-là soit minuscule, comparé à certains que nous avons croisés.

\- Ça c'est… minuscule ?

\- Ne t-t-tire pas cette t-t-tête de six pieds d-d-d'long gamine, s'esclaffa le géant les pommettes remontées sous ses yeux, plus mort q-q-que celui-là, on fait pas, tu risques r-r-rien !

Il donna une légère tape sur la tête du monstre, comme pour prouver ses dires. Un craquement sourd résonna dans la boîte crânienne de l'animal. Il retira sa main l'air de rien, il lui avait broyé toute la partie qu'il avait touché sans même s'en apercevoir.

« Mais c'est qui ce type ? » se demanda Mia abasourdie.

Alex était dans le même état qu'elle, les yeux tout ronds, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Ils cherchèrent à attirer l'attention de Sting, mais le chef ne répondit à aucune de leurs sollicitations.

\- Bon S-S-Sting, j'imagine que c-c-c'est pas pour la petite p-p-poiscaille que tu viens mais bien pour m-m-mon petit roi des mers !

\- T'imagines bien, combien de temps je peux le conserver ?

\- Sans b-briser la ch-chaîne du froid ? Encore quatre m-m-mois je pense.

\- Oh, et bien… je vais t'en prendre cinquante kilos.

\- C'est noté.

Le géant souleva une partie tranchée de l'animal et la laissa tomber sur une énorme balance. L'aiguille rouge vacilla violement avant de s'arrêter sur le chiffre « 409 ».

\- Il v-v-va falloir c-c-couper, attendez-en haut, je vous l'ap-p-porte.

Les deux jeunes ne se firent pas prier pour décamper, à peine eurent-ils atteint le haut des marches qu'ils bombardaient déjà Sting de questions.

\- Du calme, dit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Mais les questions continuèrent à fuser.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel mais c'est qui ce type ? Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à cette bête ? dit Mia épouvantée.

\- Quatre cents kilos ! Mais tu te rends compte ? Comme si ce n'était rien !

\- DU CALME ! explosa Sting. Du calme. Tous les deux. Je ne veux plus vous entendre.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants jusqu'à ce que le son d'une scie électrique ne résonne en bas des escaliers. Sting souffla et se retourna vers ses commis.

\- Marty est à demi-géant.

Alex poussa un « Oh ! » stupéfait.

\- Géant ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par géant ? demanda Mia.

\- C'est une race, comme les Minks par exemple. Bépo est un Mink, ça ne t'a jamais intrigué d'entendre un ours parler ?

\- Depuis que j'ai vu qu'un fruit pouvait permettre à quelqu'un de refroidir son corps à une température avoisinant les moins deux cents degrés je dois bien t'avouer que je ne m'étonne plus de rien.

\- Les géants sont des hommes et des femmes gigantesques qui sont à peu près quinze fois plus grand que nous. Marty est adorable. Il n'a pas une once de méchanceté en lui, mais il a longtemps vécu tout seul et… la différence dérange, elle fait peur. Rejeté par les géants et par les humains Il ne doit sa survie qu'à sa force phénoménale.

Mia ne put s'empêcher de penser à Hagrid dans Harry Potter, qui dissimulait sa nature de demi-géant. Depuis son arrivée Mia n'avait jamais été confrontée à des comportements racistes. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle s'était faite à l'utopique idée que cela n'existait peut-être pas dans ce monde, mais il fallait bien s'y résoudre : il est profondément ancré dans la nature humaine de refouler l'incompréhension par le rejet.

Après de longues minutes à attendre dans le silence le plus complet, Marty finit par remonter les marches, et tendit deux sacs au Maître Coq.

\- Je les a-a-ai c-c-coupé en pet-t-tits morceaux.

\- Merci mon ami, combien je te dois ?

\- Huit milles Berry's.

\- C'est tout ? s'étonna Sting.

\- P-p-prix d'ami.

Le cuisinier sortit une liasse de billets de la poche de sa combinaison qu'il compta rapidement et en tendit la moitié au demi-géant.

\- M-m-mais Sting… Il y a beau-beaucoup trop.

\- C'est pour te remercier de ne pas avoir servi Gnash le Fou la dernière fois.

\- J-j-je… c'est nor-normal c'était p-p-pour…

Le géant ne termina pas sa phrase, il émit un long reniflement et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux pour se perdre dans sa longue barbe hirsute. Sting s'approcha de son ami et demanda à ses commis de bien vouloir l'attendre dehors.

\- Tu savais toi que Sting était de la Marine ? demanda Alex après avoir fermé la porte.

\- Je te rappelle depuis combien de temps je suis là ?

\- Ah, oui c'est vrai.

\- En tout cas ils ont l'air proches tous les deux.

\- Hum…

Mia s'adossa au mur de la boutique et contempla les épais nuages qui recouvraient le ciel.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a amené à devenir pirate ? demanda-t-elle.

\- L'espoir d'un avenir meilleur. Sortir de la misère.

Il s'assît par terre et leva le nez.

\- J'ai grandi dans une famille qui avait trop d'enfants et pas suffisamment de nourriture pour nourrir tout le monde. Passé un certain âge on nous foutait dehors. J'avais envie de partir, vivre ma vie loin de tout ça. Devenir pirate était une bonne option. Mais je ne voulais pas partir avec n'importe qui. Alors j'ai attendu. Puis le capitaine est arrivé, et je me suis décidé. C'était lui, ou rien. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais le rejoindre, il a refusé. Alors j'ai campé sur le pont avec toutes mes affaires pendant toute la durée de son escale sur mon île. Il est resté deux semaines. J'ai fait la connaissance de l'équipage, on a sympathisé. Et à chaque fois que je croisais le Capitaine je lui demandais : « Acceptez-moi dans votre équipage ! » Et à chaque fois il disait : « Non. »

Il avait dit ce dernier mot en fronçant les sourcils et en baissant le ton de sa voix.

\- Haha, tu l'imites bien.

\- Puis… le jour du départ est arrivé, tout le monde était rentré dans le sous-marin et je me suis retrouvé seul, sur le pont et toujours pas de réponse affirmative. Les alarmes qui annoncent le départ du bateau ont commencée à sonner, j'étais écœuré. J'ai rassemblé mes affaires et au moment où je vais pour enjamber le pont le Capitaine passe la porte et me dit : « Tu viens ? ». Surement le plus beau jour de ma vie.

\- Il a oublié de te préciser qu'il a pleuré comme un bébé les deux heures qui ont suivi.

Sting venait de passer la porte, chargé des deux gros sacs remplis de poisson.

\- Attends on va t'aider, dit Alex en lui prenant les sacs des mains.

\- Merci mon p'tit.

\- Comment va Marty ? demanda Mia.

Mais Sting n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa réponse car une violente déflagration se fit entendre au centre de l'île, suivit de peu par une secousse qui fit trembler tous les bâtiments. Et c'est avec effroi qu'ils virent une épaisse fumée s'élever dans les airs.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaam ! Et voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre : de l'action ! Yeeeah !

Sachez qu'il est en cours de rédaction et promis, je ne vous fais pas attendre un an pour le sortir ! N'hésitez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si je comprendrais totalement si vous décidiez de me bouder !

Bisouilles !


	12. Chapitre Douze - Cohésion

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous vous portez bien, en ce début d'année scolaire et que votre rentrée c'est bien passée et que vous avez bien profité de vos vacances !

De mon côté, je vous ai concocté un chapitre tout chaud qui sort du four agrémenté d'agrumes de miel pour adoucir un peu le tout ! Ceux qui lisent jusqu'ici les ndl comprendront pourquoi je dis ça durant la lecture hinhin.

 **Actualité**

 **1** Toutes mes excuses pour-celles et ceux qui auront reçu deux mails pour la sortie de ce chapitre, je me suis rendue compte après publication que je m'étais gourée de documents !

 **2** Tous les chapitres ont été republié, pas de changements majeurs, mais des corrections, des petites précisions. Tous sauf le premier, que je ne tarderai pas à retravailler, certains passages manquent, selon moi de descriptions ou ne me conviennent tout simplement plus.

Comme d'habitude un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Chimène ma correctrice qui roxx du poney !

Aller,

 **Reviews**

Nesple : Et BIM encore un nouveau chapitre ! Effectivement, Law n'était pas très présent, il me semble important de lui créer des liens avec le reste de l'équipage, et pas seulement Sachi et Penguin comme dans la majorité des fics ! Mais ne perd pas espoir ! Ce chapitre pourrait bien révéler quelques surprises ! Merci pour ta review.

Nimk-chan : Je crois t'avoir déjà tout dit. Encore une fois merci à toi !

Moquette : Houah. Tu m'as fais un magnifique compliment en me disant que tu retrouvais les émotions One Piece. Sache que cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et que je ferai tout pour ne pas te décevoir ! (au fait, pourquoi avoir choisi ce pseudo en particulier? Je suis vraiment curieuse!)

 **Petit mot de l'auteure**

Merci pour vos petits mots ou vos roman (oui, Nimk-chan c'est pour toi). Il faut savoir qu'à la sortie du chapitre je traversais un moment difficile, mon moral était au plus bas et sans mentir, vous avez été mes rayons de soleil. Alors, ça peut paraitre rien, quelques mots sous une histoire, mais sachez que ça représente énormément. Et que durant ce moment où tout allait mal, je me suis sentie exister. Et ça m'a fait un bien fou.

Encore une fois, merci ! Aller je vous laisse tranquille !

 **BON CHAPITRE !**

 _Disclamer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas bla bla bla…vous connaissez la chanson_

Chapitre Douze

Cohésion

Après l'explosion, Mia entendit le son d'une dizaine de pétards qui explosaient en même temps et des cloches se mirent à résonner aux quatre coins de l'île. De nombreuses personnes se penchaient aux fenêtres, intriguées par le bruit et découvraient avec effroi l'épaisse fumée blanche qui s'élevait vers le ciel nuageux. Une nouvelle explosion retentit, la terre se remit à trembler, faisant tanguer dans un grincement sinistre les maisons à l'équilibre déjà plus que précaire. La panique commençait à envahir les rues, toutes les personnes qui quittaient la zone de l'explosion se précipitaient dans la petite ruelle dans un brouhaha hors du commun pour rejoindre le port. Mia se plaqua de toute ses forces contre la façade de la boutique pour ne pas se faire emporter par tout ce monde. Le bruit des explosions se mêlait aux hurlements et aux claquements des chaussures sur les pavés.

Elle se sentait dangereusement emportée par le mouvement de foule quand une poigne saisit Mia par le bras et la tira brutalement sur le côté. En un battement de cil elle se sentit décoller et elle se retrouva dans la boutique dont la porte se referma dans un claquement sourd. Le géant avait encore son bras dans sa main quand Sting prit la parole.

\- Merci Marty.

Elle sentit la poigne se détacher de son bras pour se poser sur son épaule.

\- Ca v-v-va ? Je ne t-t-t'ai pas fait trop m-m-mal ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, merci de m'avoir sortie de là.

\- C'était le capitaine ? demanda Alex en frottant une fenêtre avec sa manche pour regarder la rue.

\- Il fallait bien se douter qu'ils ne se rendraient pas sans résister, répondit Sting en se massant les tempes

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- On ne change pas le plan, on retourne au sous-marin.

\- Mais ils peuvent avoir besoin de nous ! s'indigna le jeune homme.

\- J'ai dit on rentre au sous-marin.

\- On n'est jamais de trop dans un combat ! On devrait y aller !

Mais Sting ne céda pas, pire même, pour la première fois Mia le vit s'énerver.

\- Tu risques surtout de les déranger et de risquer de te faire tuer ! Pour le Capitaine nous sommes tous les trois hors de la zone de combat ! En arrivant vous ne ferez que le déconcentrer !

\- Comme si je ne savais pas me battre ! cria Alex.

\- Les ordres sont les ordres point final ! explosa Sting. On retourne au sous-marin !

Il se tourna finalement vers son ami.

\- Merci pour tout Marty. On se recroisera, j'en suis certain. Je continuerai à t'écrire et… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi surtout. Je suis un dur à cuir. Alex, Mia, on y va et on reste groupé.

Sur ces mots il ouvrit la porte et après de derniers au revoir ils s'engouffrèrent dans la ruelle et disparurent à travers la foule. La main d'Alex fermement agrippée à la sienne, ils zigzaguaient rapidement entre les flots de cette véritable marée humaine. Le rythme de la marche était soutenu et à plusieurs reprise Mia sentit ses pieds déraper et manqua de s'écrouler sur les pavés recouverts de vase. C'étaient désormais tous les habitants du centre de l'île qui évacuaient les lieux, s'écrasant les uns les autres contre les murs pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible quitte à marcher sur celles et ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de tomber.

La ruelle était maintenant complètement encombrée et il était de plus en plus compliqué d'avancer. Une nouvelle explosion, beaucoup plus proche cette fois, retentit et un craquement sinistre résonna dans les colombages de la maison à leur droite et une poutre du deuxième étage se brisa en deux. Un long silence s'ensuivit, comme si la bâtisse avait ordonné à tout le monde de se taire.

Mia échangea un regard horrifié avec Alex. La maison allait s'écrouler. On entendait désormais plus qu'un cri d'enfant que Mia ne put s'empêcher de chercher des yeux. Ce qu'elle vit l'épouvanta, il devait avoir près de trois ans et était sous le porche de la maison à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Toutes les personnes bloquées dans la ruelle s'étaient plaquées au mur opposé et l'observaient, le souffle coupé.

« Personne ne va donc réagir ? » s'indigna Mia.

Il y eut un long grincement puis un violent « Crac ! » et tout se passa très vite. Mia lâcha la main d'Alex et se jeta sous la maison. Elle entendit ses compagnons l'appeler mais leurs cris furent rapidement étouffés par celui des poutres du deuxième étage qui se brisèrent les unes après les autres. Elle saisit le bras du petit et le tira vers elle. Le toit s'écroula sur lui-même en emportant le reste de la maison avec lui dans un immense nuage de poussière dont Mia et l'enfant s'extirpèrent in-extremis.

Sting les rattrapa et les enferma dans ses bras le temps que la poussière retombe. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui elle découvrit que son visage était d'une pâleur extrême.

\- Tu es complètement folle ! cria Alex à côté de son oreille.

Au même moment une jeune femme tentait de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule en hurlant le nom de « Jim », en l'entendant l'enfant remua contre Mia et appela sa mère.

\- Il est là ! cria-t-elle en s'approchant de la femme.

Le visage de la femme lui était vaguement familier. C'était la femme qui avait arrêté Alex un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Des mèches blond cendré s'échappaient d'un chignon fait à la hâte et des traces de larmes sillonnaient ses joues, emportant la pellicule de poussière qui s'y était installée. Quand elle les aperçut, elle courut dans leur direction et attrapa le garçon que Mia lui tendit et l'étreignit en sanglotant.

\- Maman !

\- JIM ! Pour l'amour du ciel ! Mon bébé… j'ai eu si peur…mon bébé, répéta-t-elle les yeux remplis de larmes en caressant les cheveux du bambin.

Elle était tellement jeune, jamais quand Mia l'avait aperçue elle ne se serait doutée qu'elle puisse être mère. Elle imagina un instant quelle aurait été sa vie si elle s'était retrouvée sur cette île à son arrivée. Sans doute aurait-elle été vendue à un proxénète. Peut-être aurait-elle fini comme elle. À rabattre des clients dans la rue, et à vendre son corps pour survivre. À élever un enfant, peut-être non désiré, seule dans cet environnement de violence et de débauche. La femme leva les yeux vers Mia et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci… Merci, mille fois merci !

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-elle un peu surprise.

\- Mia, on y va ! cria Sting derrière elle.

\- Je…Je dois y aller, murmura-t-elle, faites attention à vous !

Elle se retourna et attrapa la main de Sting, et ils reprirent leur route. Après de longues minutes ils atteignirent enfin le port et la rassurante couleur jaune canari du sous-marin se rapprochait de plus en plus. Une fois au sous-marin ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le pont et observèrent le centre de l'île.

Mais toute l'attention de Mia était dirigée vers la jeune femme et son fils. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Était-ce leur maison qui s'était écroulée ? Que…

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, dit Sting en interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- J'ai cru te voir mourir tout à l'heure.

Il serrait toujours fermement sa main dans la sienne, ses yeux semblaient perdus dans le vague et sa peau était si blanche que l'on pouvait presque voir à travers. Le voir dans cet état lui déchira le cœur. Elle se retourna vers lui et fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Oh… Désolée, Sting. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Les voilà ! s'écria Alex.

Les badauds étaient amassés sur la plage et regardaient avec attention le centre de l'île. Ils reconnurent à travers la foule les combinaisons blanches caractéristiques des Heart Pirates menées par Trafalgar Law, son long sabre noir posé négligemment sur son épaule. Les gens s'écartaient à leur passage jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le sous-marin. Les vêtements de leur capitaine étaient toujours propres, à contrario du reste de l'équipage qui était recouvert de crasse.

Sting reprit constance en les voyant les rejoindre sur le submersible. Il bomba le torse, posa ses poings sur ses hanches et houspilla ses compagnons.

\- Mais bon Dieu, il s'est passé quoi là-bas ? Qu'est ce que vous aviez dit déjà ? On y va on prend ce dont on a besoin et on s'en va ? C'est une blague ? La petite a failli se faire ensevelir par une maison qui s'est écroulée à cause de votre bordel !

\- Ils venaient d'acheter une montagne de poudre, c'était trop tentant de la faire exploser, désolé de t'avoir inquiété, dit Law en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

\- Comment ça « la petite » ? protesta Mia.

Sachi et Penguin se tenaient côte à côte en s'échangeant des sourires en coin qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Ils attrapèrent Mia par les épaules et la menèrent au centre du pont où tout le monde se rassemblait autour de leur capitaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Mia en gigotant.

Mais les garçons ne lâchèrent pas prise et Sachi prit la parole.

\- Arrête de râler et observe.

\- Tu vas découvrir ce que c'est que rejoindre un équipage pirate, conclut Penguin avec un sourire mystérieux.

Trafalgar était à quelques centimètres d'elle, balayant ses hommes du regard avec un air sévère. Mia sentait les deux compères qui l'entouraient fixer leur chef, fébriles. Finalement Law baissa les yeux, un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèves et sa voix s'éleva dans les airs.

\- Mes amis, ça nous aura pris du temps, ça nous a demandé de la patience et de la persévérance, et ça nous en demandera encore car la route pour atteindre notre objectif est encore longue…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend quelques secondes, tous les hommes souriaient, le feu ardent de la détermination crépitant au fond de leur regard. Law sortit sa main de son sweat qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche jusque-là. Il tenait un cube translucide enfermant un cœur humain toujours battant qu'il leva vers le ciel.

\- …Mais on a enfin ce fils de chiens entre nos mains !

À ce moment précis, Mia comprit pourquoi ses compagnons l'avaient rapproché. Ils levèrent tous le poing en criant et en acclamant leur Capitaine. Il régnait un sentiment de cohésion qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie. Comme si toute la pression redescendait d'un coup. Comme si l'on relâchait un ballon de baudruche prêt à exploser. Tout le monde rigolait, criait et se faisait des accolades. Alex arriva par surprise derrière elle et la fit monter sur ses épaules. Les lèvres de Mia ne purent s'empêcher de s'étirer en un sourire, puis rapidement un rire s'échappa de sa gorge, chassant par son souffle, toute l'anxiété, toute la peur, toute la panique qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Elle n'avait plus que ce sentiment d'euphorie de partage et d'unité que ce groupe d'hors-la-loi lui procurait.

« Alors, c'est ça, aussi être un pirate ? »

Le reste de la soirée s'était passé à bord du submersible avec la formelle interdiction d'aérer. Mia profita de sa liberté retrouvée pour s'enfermer de longues heures dans la salle de bain, retirer le charbon qu'elle avait sur le visage et bichonner ce pauvre corps qu'elle n'avait que trop martyrisé ces dernières semaines. Elle n'en ressortit qu'après avoir entendu Alex annoncer aux haut-parleurs qu'il était l'heure de dîner.

Quand elle entra dans le réfectoire, tout le monde était déjà présent. Le Capitaine était en bout de table et Bepo, à côté de lui, lui faisait des signes de sa large patte. Il lui avait gardé une place à ses côtés. Elle s'installa et au moment où elle allait se joindre à la conversation elle fut interrompue par l'ours qui reniflait bruyamment à côté de son oreille.

\- Tu sens drôlement bon Mia !

\- Merci, mon soin pour les cheveux est au miel, ça doit être pour ça.

Alex et Sting arrivèrent peu de temps après avec les gamelles et tout le monde alla se servir. Comme d'habitude, le repas était délicieux, du filet de colin aux légumes et un velouté aux champignons. L'équipage racontait la façon dont ils avaient vaillamment vaincu l'équipage des Fourreaux Rouge en prenant soin de n'émettre aucun détail.

\- Dix. Ils étaient au moins dix autour de moi et en quelques coups, ils étaient KO. Comme j'vous dis !

\- Arrête de mentir, ils étaient quatre !

\- Et les gars, vous avez vu mon coup de pied retourné ? Il l'avait pas vu v'nir celle-là haha !

\- En tout cas Sting, interpella Alex, tu nous as menti toute à l'heure, je ne m'y suis toujours pas habitué à cette odeur sur l'île ! C'est épouvantable ! D'où ça vient ?

\- Du soufre, expliqua Law en retirant la fourchette de sa bouche, l'archipel d'Aaron est une chaîne volcanique. La vase dans laquelle s'enfoncent les pavés de l'île est chargée de soufre, ajoutant le fait que les rues servent de décharge et de toilettes publique il ne faut pas s'étonner à ce que… Bepo, je peux savoir ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire là ?

Mia, qui avait le nez plongé dans son potage, se tourna vers l'ours, mais elle ne vit qu'une large langue surplombée d'un museau noir à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle recula brutalement. Bepo, pris sur le fait, s'immobilisa un instant avant de baisser la tête et de murmurer des excuses, mais cela ne sembla pas suffire à Law.

\- Mais enfin Bepo ! Tu as quel âge ? rouspéta le Capitaine. Je croyais qu'on en avait fini depuis longtemps avec ce genre de comportement ! Tu n'as plus dix ans il me semble non ?

Il sembla attendre une réponse qui ne vint pas.

\- Tu as dix ans Bepo ? répéta le Capitaine.

\- N-non Capitaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à ce propos ?

\- On ne mord et on ne lèche pas les personnes dont on trouve l'odeur agréable.

Mia ne revenait pas de l'échange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression de voir un père disputer son enfant. Tout le monde semblait se retenir de rigoler sauf Sachi et Penguin qui eux, riaient aux éclats.

\- Tu connais la règle, alors pourquoi tu as voulu lécher Mia ?

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de miel… J'ai pas réussi à résister, avoua-t-il.

Law poussa un soupir.

\- Est-ce que tu recommenceras ?

\- Non, Capitaine.

\- D'accord. Maintenant, présente tes excuses à Mia.

Bepo se tourna vers la rousse, les yeux humides baissés vers ses pattes.

\- Je suis désolé Mia d'avoir voulu lécher tes cheveux, ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- J'accepte tes excuses, répondit-elle avec un sourire attendri.

Mais s'il y en avait qui n'étaient pas attendris pour un sou, c'était bien Sachi et Penguin. Ils étaient littéralement pliés de rire et n'attendirent pas un instant pour commencer à charrier le pauvre Bepo.

\- Eh bien ! Bébé ours est de retour ?

\- Holala ! Sachi, quelle horreur, on voit mon visage, vite une écharpe sinon il va me lécher !

\- Vite ! Une tétine ! Une tétine pour le Minks !

Après ça ils rigolèrent tellement fort qu'ils se mirent à taper du poing sur la table. Bepo semblait être à deux doigts de fondre en larmes et les deux zigotos ne semblaient pas prêt à s'arrêter et se fut au tour de Mia de hausser le ton.

\- Bon, ça va maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu ? s'énerva Mia prenant Bepo dans ses bras. C'est vous qui vous ridiculisez là ! Bon sang mais vous avez quel âge ?

Peu habitués à voir la nouvelle hausser le ton, ils se calmèrent rapidement. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil vers leur Capitaine qui mangeait tranquillement. Même lui ne semblait rien avoir rien à redire. Finalement la conversation reprit bon train. Elle entendit même Alex raconter son acte héroïque de la journée au reste de l'équipage, qui lui valut quelques applaudissements. Le capitaine finit rapidement son assiette et prit congé de l'équipage. Une fois le repas terminé elle débarrassa ses couverts et salua tout le monde.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester ? demanda Alex. On va jouer aux cartes !

\- Oui, oui, je suis fatiguée, je vais me reposer un peu. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

\- Bonne nuit Mia !

Elle retourna jusqu'à sa cabine en repensant à sa journée. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées…Ce qui c'était déroulé ce matin semblait si loin désormais. Elle passa la porte et découvrit que la lumière était déjà allumée et elle entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Law devait prendre sa douche. Elle enfila rapidement la large chemise froissée qui lui servait de chemise de nuit et s'allongea sur le lit en regardant le plafond. Ses pensées se dirigèrent rapidement vers son frère, elle attrapa son téléphone qu'elle avait laissé sur la table de nuit et lança « Every Breath You Take » de Sting. Le morceau qui avait changé la donne et redistribué toutes les cartes du jeu. La chanson qui lui avait redonné espoir. Elle se souvint de sa réaction en entendant sa voix à la radio. Cette voix avec laquelle elle avait partagé bon nombres de duos. Elle ferma les yeux et imagina son frère. Aurait-il beaucoup changé en deux ans ? Peut-être se serait-t-il trouvé une petite copine. Elle rigola intérieurement à cette pensée improbable. Elle était la seule fille à qui il ne lui coûtait pas d'adresser la parole.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Law vêtu d'un bas de jogging gris et d'un marcel noir. Dans ses rêveries elle n'avait pas entendu l'eau de la douche s'arrêter, elle éteignit rapidement la musique. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et elle découvrit pour la première fois les bras tatoués du pirate. Elle reconnue la forme de son Jolly Roger sur ses deux avant-bras, et son marcel dévoilait le haut d'un tatouage qu'il avait sur le torse. Accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte il la dévisagea un instant et prit finalement la parole.

\- Mia ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu peux venir voir un instant s'il te plaît ?

« Il a dit : s'il te plaît ! » nota la rousse impressionnée. Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau encore embuée. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil et se tourna vers son Capitaine.

\- Un problème ?

\- On est que deux dans cette salle de bain non ?

\- Il me semble, oui.

\- Alors pourquoi il y a autant de produits dans la douche ?

Il pointa du doigt les flacons de toutes les couleurs qui étaient posés dans le bac a douche.

\- Ah ça ? Oui pardon, je suis partie manger et je n'ai pas tout récupéré.

\- Non, non, c'est pas ça le problème. Rassure-moi, tu n'utilises pas tout ? demanda-t-il les yeux tous ronds.

\- Si, bien sûr que si ! Bon, évidement je ne fais pas de gommage tous les jours, ça m'abîmerait la peau, tout comme les soins, c'est deux fois par semaine. Mais le reste oui !

Voyant qu'il était perplexe elle attrapa ses produits.

\- Shampoing, après shampoing, soin. Gel douche, gommage et savon pour le visage ! Tout a une utilité ! Tout !

Il la regarda, ses bouteilles dans les bras et rigola doucement en secouant la tête.

\- Haaaa les femmes… souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Au fait, je dors ici ce soir.

\- Ici… dans le lit ?

Elle regretta immédiatement sa question.

\- Tu vois un autre endroit où dormir dans cette pièce ?

Il s'installa sous la couette côté bureau, du côté opposé auquel elle dormait habituellement. Elle dormirait avec lui ? Dans la même pièce ? Dans le même lit ? Elle ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était endormie à ses côtés, mais il était à son bureau ! Pas dans son lit !

Son lit… Oui, après tout il s'agissait toujours du lit de Law, et pas du sien.

\- Vous voulez que j'aille dormir à l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Pas nécessairement… Après c'est toi qui vois, dit il en haussant les épaules.

Mia resta pantoise un instant. Que faire ? La mettait-il à nouveau à l'épreuve ? Puis, l'idée de dormir à l'infirmerie ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Cela étant, il fallait reconnaitre qu'il avait l'air particulièrement exténué. Risquait-elle vraiment quelque chose ? Puis… Il devait faire drôlement froid à l'infirmerie. Que faire ?

« Non. Non. Tu prends ton oreiller, un plaid et tu vas dormir à l'infirmerie. Dormir avec lui ? Manquerait plus que ça ! » se dit-elle en bombant le torse.

Il attrapa l'interrupteur de la lampe de bureau et la regarda.

\- Tu te décides ? Je suis fatigué je ne vais pas attendre éternellement.

\- C'est bon, je reste ! répondit-elle précipitamment.

« Noooooon ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? C'était pas dans le script ça ! ».

À ce moment précis, elle n'eut qu'une envie, se coller une gifle magistrale. La panique lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens.

\- J-je dois me laver les dents…

Après un rapide tour à la salle de bain à se regarder dans le miroir pour se redonner constance et se convaincre qu'elle avait confiance en elle, elle monta sur le lit et se glissa sous la couverture, de son côté habituel, dos à lui. Elle entendit le claquement de l'interrupteur et l'obscurité envahit la pièce.

C'était un sentiment très étrange de le savoir à côté d'elle. Elle avait vu des facettes de lui tellement différentes depuis son arrivée. Il y avait tellement de questions qu'elle voulait lui poser mais qui restaient coincées dans sa gorge. Toute son attention était dirigées vers lui, écoutant attentivement sa respiration, profonde et régulière, les bruissements de la couette, à l'affût du moindre de ses mouvements. En même temps, de nombreuses questions envahirent son esprit, lplus absurde les unes que les autres tel que : « C'est son shampoing que je sens là? Est-ce que ma respiration le dérange ? J'ai peur de faire trop de bruit en avalant ma salive ».

Après une longue réflexion elle osa enfin prendre la parole.

\- Capitaine ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit-il après un moment.

\- J'ai une question à vous poser.

Il répondit après un court silence.

\- Je t'écoute.

Soulagée de sa soudaine disposition à l'écouter elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- D'après vous, est ce que je dois dire aux membres de l'équipage que je ne suis pas d'ici ?

Initialement sur le dos, Law médita quelques secondes et se tourna vers sa subordonnée.

\- Je pense que tu devrais garder ça pour toi. Pas que je ne leur fais pas confiance, mais il suffit que l'alcool leur délie un peu trop la langue dans un bar et c'est fini. Mieux vaut rester le plus discret possible, je ne veux pas que le Gouvernement Mondial se mette à ta recherche. Ce serait le pire scénario qui puisse arriver.

\- Je ne suis pas très au fait du fonctionnement de la politique ici. J'ai du mal à me représenter qu'une poignée de personnes aient le contrôle sur la totalité du globe.

\- As-tu déjà entendu parler des Dragons Céleste ?

Mia imagina un instant un dragon vert voler dans le ciel avant de répondre.

\- Jamais.

\- C'est la noblesse, les descendants des Roi fondateurs du Gouvernement Mondial. Ils se baladent avec des bulles autour de la tête pour ne pas respirer le même air que la populace.

Mia pouffa en imaginant des personnes se balader et faire du shopping avec des scaphandres sur la tête.

\- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Absolument pas. Leurs privilèges sont illimités. Ils peuvent faire tout ce qu'ils veulent. Torturer, tuer quelqu'un sans aucune raison. Une fois j'en ai vu un enlever une jeune femme dans la rue car il avait décrété qu'elle serait son esclave.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est affreux ! s'esclama Mia, scandalisée. Et personne ne fait rien ?

\- Parce que la Marine, donc la loi, est de leur côté. Ils ont tous les droits.

-Je fais partie d'un peuple de révolutionnaires, chez moi on a décapité notre roi et notre reine, railla-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

\- Un jour il faudrait que tu me parles de ton monde.

Elle lui répondit avec un léger sourire.

Elle réfléchit un instant et formula la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Vous me détestez toujours ?

Ça y est, c'était sorti. Elle sentie son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, se demandant même s'il n'allait pas l'entendre de là où il était. Elle finit par l'entendre rigoler doucement.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Je doutais de tes capacités, de ta motivation, je testais tes limites. J'ai besoin de connaître les personnes qui rejoignent l'équipage, une femme qui plus est, ça peut foutre un sacré bordel au sein d'un équipage constitué uniquement d'hommes. J'étais obligé de t'en faire baver plus que les autres. Qu'on ne puisse pas te reprocher d'être favorisé à cause de ton sexe et d'éviter les rumeurs. Tu dors dans ma cabine, cela aurait pu porter à confusion. Pendant des semaines l'équipage t'a vue trimer sans jamais lâcher, de cette façon tu as gagné leur respect. Pour toutes ces raisons, j'ai été très difficile…

\- Détestable, le coupa-t-elle. Et cruel même parfois.

\- Que veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas pirate pour rien, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Il y eut un court silence suivit d'un gloussement étouffé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le contenir, elle rigola une longue minute.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il agacé.

\- Pfffffff ! Haha ! La PIRE excuse du monde ! Hahaha ! Après ce que j'ai vu avec Bepo l'image du pirate sanguinaire c'est fini ! Niet ! Nada !

\- Comment ça avec Bepo ?

Elle réussit à calmer son fou rire et imita le ton de son Capitaine plus tôt dans la soirée et sortit sa main de la couverture en remuant son doigt.

\- Attention Bepo, Papa pas content, Papa déçu, fais tes excuses à Mia !

Il lui attrapa la main qu'elle remuait sous son nez en soufflant.

\- J'ai éduqué Bepo aux coutumes humaines, après l'avoir recueilli. C'est une vieille habitude qui est restée.

\- En attendant, maintenant. à chaque fois que vous ferez le "méchant pirate", je repenserai à cette scène !

\- Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir accepté à bord.

Mia rigola encore un long moment mais elle sentit rapidement la fatigue prendre le dessus sur sa bonne humeur.

\- Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Bonne nuit.

Encore une fois, il ne répondit pas. Elle replia ses jambes contre son torse et ferma les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura enfin le pirate.

Les lèvres de Mia s'étirèrent en un sourire. Après cela, le silence gagna la chambre et elle tomba presque immédiatement dans un sommeil des plus profond. Cependant, juste avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, la pensée un peu folle d'avoir peut être oublié sa main dans celle de son Capitaine lui effleura brièvement l'esprit. Mais son esprit fatigué déjà bien avancé sur le chemin qui la menait au sommeil lui recommanda la meilleure des solutions.

« On verra demain. »

* * *

Tin Tin TIIIIIIN !

Fin de chapitre ! Et enfin un petit rapprochement qui n'est pas malsain entre eux ! Aaarh ! ça fait du bien non ?

Ce chapitre nous aura nous aura appris trois choses !

petit **UN** ! Ne jamais ce fier aux apparences la jeune Peggy aux mœurs légères (oui elle a un nom, mais bon, difficile de discuter autour d'une tasse de thé dans ce genre de situations) avait deux visages.

petit **DEUX** ! Notre pauvre Bepo à souffert dans ce chapitre.

petit **TROIS** ! Law ne comprendra jamais l'utilité de tous ses produits pourtant indispensables de la vie quotidienne.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en commentaires, j'ai hâte de lire vos retours !

 **AU FAIT ! Il y a quelques jours j'ai reçu mon premier fanart de Mia !**

j'ai l'impression d'avoir franchi une nouvelle étape en tant qu'auteure. C'est fou. (en vrai, je ne me sens plus pisser.)

Aller, pleins de bisous, et à bientôt !


End file.
